Once Upon A Time
by dhiya chan
Summary: Ada kalanya apa yang kau inginkan didunia ini tidak bisa terpenuhi. Seorang bocah egois, apatis, selalu bersikap buruk mengalami kejadian tak terduga yang menghantarkan ia pada perjalanan menakjubkan melewati sebuah pintu pohon Pinus. Dari yg buruk menjadi baik -Spesial buat Miyaka Akane yg ultah- 2shoot.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Castle Combe, 29 November 1912.**

Derai tangisan dari langit berupa butiran-butiran putih selemput kapas membasahi bumi sedikit demi sedikit tak lagi menampakan eksistensi ditengah dinginnya cuaca bulan november. Awan-awan hitam kelabu berarak membingkai semesta alam menambah suasana sunyi yang terjalin ditengah semilir angin dingin menggugurkan _kapas-kapas_ _kecil_ sehingga membentuk laksana permadani putih di atas tanah. Selama lebih dari sembilan belas hari kota dipenuhi bangunan-bangunan aktristik itu seakan beku akibat guyuran salju. Walau hujan lebat tak lagi mendera, suhu yang mencapai titik terendah minus tiga derajat tak menyurutkan hingar bingar keramaian yang terjalin pada pusat desa kecil di Wiltshire, Inggris. Sebuah desa kecil wilayah Somerset yang terletak di bagian barat daya Inggris, sekitar 156 km di sebelah barat London dan 21 km di sebelah tenggara Bristol yang lokasinya dekat dengan desa Grittleton, Ford, Nettleton, Tiddleywink, dan kota Chippenham.

Pedesaan kecil jauh dari pusat jantung kota britania raya itu dipenuhi keramaian orang-orang berlalu lalang silih berganti memadati kawasan pertokoan padat penduduk. Bangunan-bangunan arsitektur Georgia menjulang tinggi, terstruktur dari ciri bangunan yang menandai area atau alun-alun pasar di desa tersebut merupakan ciri khas tradisi pada awal abad pertengahan di Inggris Raya, kental akan nuansa historik dengan dinding-dinding bebatuan, atap genteng berwarna coklat terang tersusun rapi pada setiap sisi atap berbentuk prisma. Walau hawa dingin masih menyelimuti hingga terasa menusuk setiap belulang para pejalan kaki melintasi trotoar jalan, seorang lelaki tua dengan tongkat jati pada tangan kanan melanggang secara perlahan, memijakan kaki diselimuti sepatu pantovel coklat pada trotoar jalan.

Derap langkah kaki pria tua tersebut sangat pelan, berusaha keras menyeimbangkan tubuh disetiap pergerakannya kala melangkahkan kaki. Hujan salju yang menguyur nampak bukan sebuah kendala, keterbatasan diri karena usia juga tak dia jadikan sebagai penghalang, kakek tua itu tetap melangkah, menikmati salju-salju menari dengan gemulai diudara. Mendengar riuh telapak sepatu kuda dari kereta-kereta mewah dikendarai sang kusir seakan alunan melodi kehidupan yang indah. Senyum tipis terukir dengan bahagia diwajah renta penuh garis-garis tanda kematangan hidup. Kakek itu merasa sangat bersyukur ditengah kesendirian menjalani hari dimasa tua, dia masih bisa menikmati semangat kehidupan dari orang-orang bermukim didesa kecil ini.

Berjalan selama hampir lima belas menit menyusuri trotoar ditemani guyuran hujan salju, kakek tua itu pun sampai pada sebuah tempat bergaya bangunan kuno atristik, memiliki jendela-jendela kaca tertutupi gorden putih dengan sinar kekuningan dari lampu kuning yang berpendar keseluruh ruangan. Hangat... Adalah satu kata yang tepat untuk mengambarkan suasana didalam bangunan tersebut. Plakat nama toko terbuat dari papan, tergantung indah pada sisi atap kecil jendela kaca semakin merekahkan senyum diwajah si pria. Ditambah semerbak aroma roti yang baru keluar dari oven membuat si kakek tak sabar untuk segera memasuki bangunan tersebut.

'CLING!'

Bunyi bel tergantung pada bagian atas pintu seketika terdengar, menampakan sesosok laki-laki renta menggunakan tongkat berdiri diambang pintu. Laki-laki mengenakan apron melilit dipinggul tersenyum ramah, segera beranjak dari meja panjang tempatnya berada untuk menghampiri kakek tua itu. Memegang dengan lembut sebelah tangan si kakek yang tak memegang tongkat kayu.

"Terima kasih Edward." Senyum diwajah si kakek tak kunjung pundar.

"Tidak masalah." Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dengan usia sekitar setengah abad menganggukan kepala. "Tempat _biasa_, bukan?"

Tawa si kakek terdengar lantang. Tersanjung akan tutur dan perilaku ramah dari laki-laki pemilik toko roti itu. "Selalu sama."

Tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan kakek itu, si lelaki pun berjalan pelahan-lahan, menuntun kakek itu dengan hati-hati menuju kesebuah meja didekat jendela kaca pada disudut ruangan. Kakek renta itu yang semula tersenyum lebar akibat sikap loyal pemilik roti mendadak berhenti. Tak lagi menunjukan keramahan ia umbar pada khalayak pengunjung toko saat mendapati _orang lain_ berada dimeja makan -tempat dimana ia sering menghabiskan waktu sampai pentang menjelang.

Mengetahui si kakek berhenti tiba-tiba dengan pandangan datar menatap tiga orang manusia dimeja makan milik kakek itu. Pemilik toko menghela nafas panjang, menggenggam erat sebelah tangan si kakek. "Maaf... Aku tidak bisa menghentikan mereka. Mereka anak muda yang sangat keras kepala." Sesal lelaki itu berujar penuh maaf.

Menghela nafas pelan sembari memejamkan mata secara perlahan, kakek tua itu balik menggenggam erat tangan si pria. Kemudian menepuk pundak lelaki itu guna membesarkan hati dari perasaan bersalah. "Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku mengalah dan menuruti permintaan mereka. Ku sadari, aku sudah terlalu tua untuk bersikap keras kepala." Tak ayal ucapan si kakek mengurai tawa pemilik toko tersebut. Si kakek pun mengerakan kepala kearah kumpulan anak-anak muda di meja makan itu. "Antarkan aku, Edward."

"Baik, Tuan."

Mendengar titah si kakek, pemilik toko pun segera menuntun lelaki renta itu dengan hati-hati. Memegang lengan tangan si kakek dengan erat namun tak terkesan menyakiti, menjaga tubuh si kakek agar tak terjatuh ketika sampai dimeja makan. Membantu melepaskan coat tebal berwarrna hitam berserta topi coklat dikenakan si kakek, pemilik toko dibantu dengan dua salah seorang laki-laki dari tiga anak muda tersebut menuntun si kakek duduk diatas kursi.

"Jangan terlalu menekan tuan Chamberlain, anak-anak. Mengerti?" Memberi peringatan kepada ketiga anak-anak muda itu yang disambut anggukan cepat, usai menepuk lembut pundak si kakek. Pemilik toko pun undur diri. Kembali ke meja panjang tempat untuk pelanggan memesan roti.

Berdeham pelan mengusir rasa serak dikerongkongan. Perhatian ketiga muda-mudi itu pun tertuju pada sang kakek seorang. "Apa yang kalian inginkan lagi dariku."

Salah seorang wanita berusia 20 tahun, memiliki rambut merah pirang dengan gaun biru tosca memperbaiki posisi duduknya diatas kursi. "Tuan Chamberlain tahu apa yang kami inginkan." Menempatkan kedua tangan diatas meja, jemari lentik si wanita pun bergerak pelan. Menyentuh lembut tangan terselimuti kulit keriput tersebut. "Kami paham akan alasan tuan yang tak ingin memberitahu kami mengenai kebenaran cerita itu. Tetapi kami mohon, kami melakukan hal ini bukan tanpa alasan." Menggenggam erat tangan si kakek dalam jangkauan rengkuhan kedua tangannya, wanita berkulit putih itu menetap intens mata biru sang kakek. "Hanya ingin mendengar kisah sebenarnya, cuma itu... Bukan untuk kepentingan pribadi yang bersifat komersil. Atau merugikan anda dalam bentuk apapun."

Kakek tua itu mendengus, merasa muak mendengar sanggahan si wanita sarat akan tipu daya serta muslihat licik. Sejatinya manusia adalah mahkluk yang selalu mengeruk keuntungan orang lain demi diri sendiri, terlalu munafik rasanya bila mendengar alasan ketiga muda-mudi ini terus-menerus mendatanginya selama hampir dua tahun cuma karena ingin mendengar _cerita itu_. Sebuah cerita berharga yang akan kakek itu kenang seumur hidup, begitu membekas dihati hingga menjadi candu dalam bayang-bayang mimpi. Cerita itu terlalu mahal untuk dia bagi, sebab apa yang dia alami adalah sebuah kenangan indah. Ingin ia kenang untuk dirinya seorang agar sampai mati pun tidak akan ada yang bisa menganggu ketenangan _dunia mereka_.

"Aku tidak bisa." Berujar tegas seraya memalingkan wajah, kakek tua itu telah membulatkan tekad untuk teguh pada pendiriannya seperti dua tahun lalu. Menolak keinginan anak-anak ini. "Silahkan kalian pergi. Jangan kembali lagi ke kota ini." Berniat melepaskan tangan yang digenggam erat, kakek itu pun secepat kilat mengalihkan wajah menyadari tangannya tak kunjung dilepaskan si wanita.

"Tuan Chamberlain..." Keukeuh si wanita meminta belas kasih.

Si lelaki tua melotot tajam menatap wanita dihadapannya. "Pergi."

"Kami tidak akan pergi." Seorang laki-laki berambut klimis belah pinggir ikut menggenggam tangan pria tua tersebut. "Mau seperti apapun anda mengusir kami, kami tidak akan pergi tuan. Sebelum anda menceritakan kisah itu kepada kami."

Keras kepala.

Begitulah watak ketiga anak muda ini dimata si lelaki tua. Sudah dua bulan mereka mendapatkan perlakuan dingin darinya, namun tetap saja mereka tak berhenti. Malah semakin gigih menghantui kakek tua itu agar mau menuruti keinginan mereka. Bersedia menjadi narasumber dan berbagi cerita mengenai peristiwa diluar nalar yang mereka dengar dari salah seorang kerabat mereka di london sana.

"Pergi." Nada dingin dikeluarkan si kakek membungkam mulut si wanita dan teman lelakinya yang berambut klimiks. "Tidak ada yang bisa aku ceritakan kepada anak-anak egois seperti kalian. Selalu menuntut, menginginkan sesuatu tanpa sadar akan batas serta privasi orang lain. Kalian harus belajar bahwa ada saatnya kalian tidak bisa memiliki apa yang kalian inginkan."

Luka lama kembali menganga, melebar dihati si kakek hingga rasa sakit yang terkubur jauh didasar palung hati kembali menguak. Memercik emosi didalam jiwa akan gambaran masa lalu berpendar di memori pikiran. Kepingan-kepingan masa lalu dilatarbelakangi buah dari sikap egois, tingkah pola memaksa menginginkan sesuatu hal tanpa mengerti bila terkadang hal itu bukan diperuntukkan untuk dirinya. Semakin merengkuh pasir dalam genggaman tangan dengan sangat erat, pasir-pasir yang digenggam pun akan keluar. Menghilang... Dan yang tersisa hanyalah memori dalam angan imajinasi indah menjadi pelipur lara kala ia merindu.

"Kami bukan anak-anak _nakal_, tuan Chamberlain."

Pemuda bersurai pirang, menggunakan topi flat dengan mantel abu-abu melingkar ditubuh mengamit sebuah kursi kemudian mendudukan diri tepat disebelah si kakek. "Usia kami memang muda, sikap kami yang menekan anda juga terkesan kekanak-kanakan, tak memiliki rasa hormat seperti pemuda terpelajar pada umumnya." Tutur si pemuda mengawali pembicaraan. "Anak-anak bangsawan memang indentik dengan sikap egois, arogant, selalu ingin menang sendiri. Memiliki kedua orang tua yang mempunyai harta dan kedudukan, telah membentuk kepribadian _penguasa_ didiri anak-anak seperti kami karena terlalu banyak dilimpahkan kebahagiaan dari segi materi."

Tersenyum tipis sembari meraih cangkir kopi yang dibawakan pemilik toko roti. Pemuda itu pun meletakan cangkir kopi terlebih dahulu dihadapan si kakek. "Aku tidak menyalahkan presepsi anda mengenai kami, tanpa membela diri pun. Aku akui sikap kami sangat berlebihan. Namun kedatangan kami kemari bukan atas nama keluarga, bukan pula karena kedudukan orang tua kami yang berada di London. Kami bukan anak-anak yang _manja_, tuan." Lelaki itu menggeleng kepalanya mantap. Menandakan dengan tegas akan makna dari kalimat terakhir dituturkan olehnya. "Seperti yang Anna katakan, kedatangan kami kemari bukan tanpa alasan. Murni dari nurani hanya ingin mendengar kisah anda, tuan Chamberlain. Walau nyatanya keinginan kami masih bersifat komersil, terlepas dari hal itu kami hanya ingin memberi apresiasi kepada anda karena telah bersedia berbagi cerita. Kami tidak bermaksud membuat anda seolah-olah menjual pengetahuan anda mengenai kisah ini, anggap saja itu adalah bentuk apresiasi terbesar dari kami. Kami sendiri tak ada niat untuk mengambil keuntungan. Keseluruhan hasil diperuntukan untuk anda. Bila tak berkenan menerima, anda bisa menyumbangkan royalti dari penjualan hasil buku itu pada panti asuhan terdekat."

Menatap mata biru sebening lautan dalam pandangan lembut, Anna si gadis berambut merah memegang erat tangan pria renta tersebut. "Jika anda masih tak berkenan mempublikasikan cerita itu. Kami tak akan memaksa. Kami mengerti kenapa anda tak ingin membaginya pada khalayak ramai. Tapi..." Senyum tipis terukir diwajah Anna. "Bisakah anda menceritakan kisah mengenai _peri_ itu, tuan Chamberlain? Anggap saja anda sedang mendongeng, sama seperti anak-anak lainnya kami akan menyimpan kisah itu untuk diri kami sendiri. Tak akan kami bagi kepada siapapun sampai pada saatnya _masa_ menjemput kami."

Laki-laki bersurai pirang tersenyum tipis seraya menganggukan kepala. "Kedatangan kami kemari cuma ingin mendengar kisah anda. Masalah pembuatan buku itu hanya sebagai bentuk penghargaan semata tanpa ada maksud lain, anda tak menginginkannya kami juga tidak akan memaksa." Menyodorkan jari kelingking kemudian mengaitkannya pada jari kelingking Anna dan pemuda berambut klimis mengenakan kacamata bulat, laki-laki itu pun berujar mantap dalam satu tarikan nafas tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali. "Kami berjanji tak akan bercerita kepada siapapun, tuan."

Menerawang sesaat dalam diam cangkir putih berisi cairan kopi masih mengepulkan asap. Lelaki renta itu memejamkan mata perlahan kemudian beralih menatap langit mendung tak terterangi cahaya mentari, nuansa kelabu ditengah guyuran salju menerpa bumi.

_'Bolehkah aku mengingat kembali dirimu yang selalu terkubur dalam anganku?'_

_'Merasakan kembali saat-saat terindah ketika kita bersama?'_

Tangan yang terbalut garis-garis penuaan, merambat naik keatas perpotongan leher. Menggenggam erat sebuah kalung perak dibalik syal yang ia kenakan dalam pandangan sendu pada cangkir putih tergeletak diatas meja. Bergelut dalam batin antara ingin menceritakan atau tidak, sebuah keyakinan kuat yang datang dari dalam hati menghantarkan kakek tua itu pada keputusan mutlak atas pilihan sulit yang membuatnya dilema, bimbang tak tahu harus mengambil sikap.

"Seratus tujuh tahun, orang-orang pasti beranggapan jika mencermati banyaknya waktu yang berlalu... Mereka akan menganggapi cerita ini adalah sebuah dongeng. Dongeng yang sangat indah dimana banyak kebahagiaan bertabur dalam setiap jengkal cerita." Jemari tangan kanan terselimuti kulit keriput yang merisut akibat termakan usia semakin menggenggam erat bandul dari kalung perak dikenakan olehnya. "Tetapi bagi seorang anak yang menjalani kisah ini. Apa yang ia alami bukanlah sebuah dongeng. '_Pada zaman dahulu kala',_ hanya diperuntukan untuk kisah klasik dimana terdapat kebahagiaan diakhir cerita."

Memalingkan wajah secara perlahan dari cangkir putih menatap kearah jendela kaca dipenuhi hamparan salju yang turun dengan sejuta pesona. Mata biru si kakek tua mengerling sendu, melihat derai salju yang menerpa mengingatkan dirinya akan kisah lampau. Masih kakek tua itu ingat dengan jelas dalam ingatannya. Pada _hari itu_, langit pun _menangis_ seperti ini. Mengobarkan kerinduan yang teramat besar menyeruak kala melihat butiran putih itu perlahan turun menghujani bumi.

"Dan anak laki-laki itu tak merasakan kebahagiaan... Baik diawal maupun diakhir cerita."

**.**

**Discailmer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Once upon a Time**

**Rated: ****M**

**Pairing: ****Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: OOC, Typos and Miss Typos, Positive Yaoi, AU, Alur terlalu cepat, dll****.**

**Cerita ini berdasarkan fiktif belaka, imajinasi seorang fans setia SN. Mohon maaf apabila terdapat kesamaan tempat, dan setting cerita.**

**Satu lagi ini cerita paling enak dibaca sambil denger lagu dari JEM judulnya It's Amazing, (lagu yg iklan G-tv itu lohh #diinjek)**

**Spesial buat sahabatku yang ultah**

**Happy Born day~**

**Miyaka Akane a.k.a Rizky Eliza Hartati *yatta***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tahun 1805.**

Sebuah bangunan mewah bergaya arsitektur kuno dengan dinding-dinding bebatuan, atap genteng berwarna coklat yang memiliki tiga bilik jendela dengan atap single pada masing-masing jendela tersebut. Perkarangan halaman berukuran cukup luas, terlihat memikat diantara rimbunnya pepohonan yang masih diguyuri hujan salju. Pot-pot bunga yang kosong, bongsai-bongsai cantik membingkai halaman rumah tertutupi salju tebal membeku bersama hembusan angin, mengetarkan ranting-ranting pohon tak berdaun dengan suara yang bergemersik riuh. Membuat siapapun enggan beranjak dari perapian menembus dinginnya angin yang menusuk tulang. Rumah berukuran besar tersebut berada cukup jauh dari kawasan pemukiman penduduk. Berjarak sekitar lima kilo meter dengan jalan setapak dihiasi kerikil-keririk kecil yang menambah kesan eksotisme. Meski tertutupi hutan yang ditumbuhi pepohonan rindang, rumah tersebut seakan tak kehilangan pesona. Didukung pula dengan keceriaan yang terjalin dipenjuru ruangan rumah dimana anak-anak kecil nampak berlari-larian, mengejar teman sebaya mereka satu sama lain mengitari ruangan demi ruangan didalam kediaman tersebut. Aksesoris berupa lampu-lampu kecil, pernak-pernik cantik dari kertas warna-warni yang menghiasi dinding serta langit-langit rumah, kado-kado yang dibungkus kertas memikat hati terletak dibagian bawah pohon pinus yang telah selesai didekorasi, serta hidangan lezat tersaji diatas meja besar ukuran dua puluh empat orang telah cukup menjadi jawaban akan keceriaan yang terjadi dirumah tersebut.

Tanggal 24 desember.

Malam yang ditunggu-tunggu banyak orang karena mereka dapat berkumpul bersama keluarga. Berbagi suka cita menyambut hari kebesaran mereka dalam lingkup suasana bahagia setelah lebih dari beberapa tahun tak bersua akibat jarak tempuh yang terlampau jauh dan juga belenggu akan rutinitas dari tuntutan perkerjaan mereka sandang. Sama seperti ritual wajib dari tradisi keluarga yang dijalankan selama lebih delapan generasi, duduk bersama di sebuah ruangan besar dikediaman tersebut, berbagi cerita atau pun sekedar melepas rindu adalah acara awal yang harus dijalani sebelum berlanjut ke acara lainnya.

Diantara hingar bingar serta kebahagiaan yang terbagi didalam ruang keluarga tersebut. Sesosok anak laki-laki menggenakan stelan jas lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam melingkar dikerah kemeja merenggut masam didepan perapian. Tak seperti sepupu-sepupu sebaya yang berlarian kesana kemari saling mengejar satu sama lain karena melakukan permainan kecil, bocah bersurai pirang jabrik dengan mata biru seterang lautan nampak tak tergiur akan permainan dimainkan para sepupunya.

"Mereka hanya anak-anak kurang kerjaan! Memalukan!" Sarkastik adalah ekspresi paling mendominasi diwajah pemuda itu saat mencerca tingkah pola sepupu-sepupunya. Menilik jam kayu setinggi dua meter dililiti kertas manik-manik warna merah dan hijau, bocah itu menghela nafas frustasi. "Kenapa waktu berjalan sangat lama sekali!"

"Dan kenapa kau ingin waktu berjalan dengan cepat, sayang?" Wanita mengenakan gaun indah berwarna ungu muda dengan lipatan renda pada bagian pinggang meletakan nampan berisi kalkun panggang diatas meja.

"Karena aku ingin kalian segera memberi hadiah ku agar aku cepat tidur dan tak melihat mereka lagi!" Telunjuk bocah itu terangkat, mengarah kesekumpulan anak laki-laki maupun perempuan sedang berlari-lari menaiki tangga. "Mereka akan menghancurkan lantai rumahku, bibi Marry!"

Bukannya membujuk bocah berambut pirang itu dengan kata-kata menenangkan karena tersulut emosi, wanita bersanggul tinggi memiliki hiasan-hiasan cantik dari jepit rambut ia gunakan, tergelak keras. Membuat bocah itu semakin terbakar emosi merasa dilecehkan bibi sendiri.

"Bibi Marry!" Teriaknya meledak marah. Merasa menyesal kenapa ia memasukan obat pencahar hanya setengah botol saja kedalam sup hangat. Setidaknya melihat seluruh keluarga diare sampai tiga hari tiga malam adalah kebahagian tersendiri karena berani melawan keinginannya.

Wanita dipolesi make up tebal itu tersenyum tipis. "Kau harus lebih toleransi lagi, sayang. Mereka tak akan bisa menghancurkan lantai rumahmu hanya dalam waktu semalam." Menunjuk kumpulan anak-anak yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak hendak memulai permaianan baru. Wanita itu pun mengarahkan wajah mengisyaratkannya untuk bergabung. "Bersenang-senanglah bersama mereka, dengan begitu waktu yang kau rasa berjalan lambat akan terasa cepat. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang ingin segera mendapatkan hadiahmu, hm?"

Bocah itu mengerutkan keningnya dalam. "Bibi menjalin koalisi bersama mereka agar bisa melakukan konfrontasi pada ku, begitu?"

Lagi.

Tawa wanita itu terdengar lagi dan kini malah semakin nyaring. Membuat para kepala keluarga dan orang-orang dewasa sedang bercengkrama satu sama lain menghentikan sejenak aktivitas mereka, penasaran sekaligus bingung. Kenapa Marry bisa tertawa sekeras itu?

"Kau tidak perlu bersikap skeptis terhadap mereka. Sudah sepatutnya anak-anak seusiamu bersenang-senang, melakukan permainan kecil, saling bertukar cerita. Bahkan tanpa kau larang, apa yang mereka lakukan sudah menjadi tradisi dalam keluarga kita." Menggeleng pelan akan sikap dari sang keponakan tercinta, Marry hanya mampu tersenyum maklum pada anggota keluarga lainnya. "Kau harus lebih menikmatinya."

Bocah itu mendengus, menangkupkan kedua tangan didada berdecak pada Marry. "Mereka tidak pantas disebut anak-anak, bibi Marry. Mereka terlalu mengerikan! Aku saja tak sanggup membayangkan bila mereka berada dirumahku selama lebih dari tiga hari."

Salah seorang wanita bersurai merah dengan rambut disanggul tinggi, mengenakan gaun berwarna merah marun meletakan mangkuk berisi salad keatas meja. "Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, anak muda!"

Bersikap apatis akan peringatan dilayangkan si wanita, bocah itu memalingkan wajah dengan perasaan marah. Tak menyangka sang ibu malah membela sepupu-sepupunya dibandingkan dia sendiri yang berhak untuk marah. "Kenapa ibu harus mengundang banyak orang dan membiarkan mereka menginap dirumah kita? Jika memang ingin merayakan natal bersama keluarga, setidaknya suruh mereka untuk mempersiapkan diri menginap ditempat lain. Rumahku bukan tempat penampungan!"

Berdecak pinggang menatap laki-laki muda dihadapannya, Marry tahu saudari kandungnya itu telah kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi perilaku sang putra. "Kau sudah keterlaluan! Sepupu-sepupumu ini datang jauh-jauh hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu!"

"Tetapi aku tidak meminta ibu mengundang mereka!" Balas bocah itu cepat. Menegaskan kepada ibunya sendiri bahwa dia lah yang seharusnya berhak marah. "Jika ingin merayakan ulang tahunku sebaiknya lakukan besok pagi dan undang seluruh teman-temanku yang kaya raya didesa ini. Aku tidak mengharapkan anak-anak mengerikan seperti mereka merayakan ulang tahunku, bu!"

Wanita bersurai merah meletakan mangkuk puding dengan kasar keatas meja. "Kau-"

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu yang penting?"

Laki-laki memiliki kumis diatas bibir, mengenakan mantel mahal berwarna biru dongker dengan topi hitam setinggi enam inci memunculkan diri pada perbatasan ruang keluarga dengan ruang tengah. Menggangkat tinggi tongkat jati memiliki patung kepala elang di puncak tongkat, seakan-akan menunjukan keberadaannya pada sanak saudara yang berkumpul diruang keluarga atau bisa dibilang laki-laki itu tengah menunggu sambutan hangat dari keluarga besarnya.

"Paman Drosselmeier!" Anak-anak yang sedang bermain dilantai atas kediaman si bocah bersurai pirang berteriak histeris. Melantunkan nama lelaki itu dengan riang gembira sembari berbondong-bondong menuruni tangga, berlomba ingin memeluk laki-laki itu terlebih dahulu.

"Hahahaha! Apa kabar anak-anak? Lama tidak berjumpa." Merentangkan kedua tangan memeluk seluruh keponakannya dalam satu rengkuhan, lelaki itu pun melampiaskan rindu terpendam dihati dengan menggeratkan pelukan. Membiarkan sebagian anak-anak yang tak terbagi pelukan darinya memanjat tubuhnya. "Paman sangat rindu sekali dengan kalian."

Seorang anak perempuan berusia 11 tahun menatap wajah Drosselmeier tanpa melepaskan pelukan ia arahkan dileher lelaki itu. "Paman, mana hadiah natal untukku?"

Drosselmeier merenggut, pura-pura merasa terluka mendengar pertanyaan dilontarkan sang keponakan. "Kau merindukan paman, atau hanya menginginkan hadiah dariku gadis muda? Kau tidak menyayangi paman lagi, eh?"

"Tentu aku menyayangi paman!" Jawab gadis itu mantap, membuat Drosselmeier tersenyum tipis mendapati tak ada keraguan sama sekali. Wajah gadis itu terlihat menggemaskan dimata Drosselmeier.

"Kalau begitu..." Mencubit pelan hidung mungil si gadis, "Cium paman." Drosselmeier pun mengisyaratkan kusir kereta kuda yang mengantarnya sampai dikediaman keluarga bocah laki-laki berkulit coklat itu untuk masuk.

Melihat banyaknya hadiah yang dibawakan kusir kereta kuda, gadis itu pun dengan cepat mengecup pipi Drosselmeier. Berteriak histeris bersama sepupu-sepupu lainnya menyeru kotak-kotak hadiah yang ingin mereka ambil. Kotak hadiah berukuran paling besar adalah hadiah yang sangat mereka inginkan.

Tak mampu menguraikan kekesalan menggerogoti hati lantaran sepupunya bertindak semakin gila, langkah kaki si bocah yang berniat pergi menghindari kekacauan dibuat anak-anak itu terhenti ketika mendengar Drosselmeier memanggil namanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun yang ketiga belas, Naruto Neville Chamberlain."

Mengangkat tinggi kotak berukuran kecil, Drosselmeier mengarahkan wajah kearah kursi panjang. Meminta bocah itu duduk bersama dengannya. "Aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu. Kemarilah."

"Cuma satu?" Sebelah alis bocah lelaki itu terangkat tinggi. "Mana kado yang satu lagi?" Naruto menatap Drosselmeier dengan tatapan selidik, mencari-cari hadiah miliknya. "Kenapa hanya satu? Mana kado natalku!" Naruto berujar dengan nada ketus, meluapkan perasaan marah terdeskripsikan melalui ekspresi wajah. "Aku maunya dapat dua hadiah! DUA hadiah, paman Drosselmeier!"

"Jadi kau tidak mau?" Goda Drosselmeier menarik kemari bingkisan hadiah.

Tarik!

"Aku anggap paman masih berhutang satu hadiah kepadaku!" Menarik dengan cepat bingkisan hadiah yang disodorkan Drosselmeier, bocah itu pun lekas merobek kertas pembungkus kado, lalu membuka kotak kayu ukuran 5x7 cm untuk melihat hadiah pemberian sang paman.

Ketika membuka kotak kayu tersebut, mata bertahtakan batu sapphire biru senada dengan langit angkasa tertegun melihat sebuah boneka kecil seukuran telapak tangan terbingkai rapi didalam kotak kayu tersebut. Seakan terhipnotis, dengan perlahan jemari tangan kanan si bocah menyapu permukaan kepala boneka. Mengusap lembut badan boneka yang dipolesi seragam cantik berwarna merah disertai karikatur duplikat pedang bersarung hitam pada sisi kiri boneka.

"Wahh~ Boneka pemecah kacang!" Bocah laki-laki yang tergabung dalam kelompok anak-anak pembuat onar bagi Naruto merebut paksa boneka pemecah kacang tanpa ada pertahanan berarti dari Naruto akibat terlena akan keindahan boneka.

"Benarkah? Lihat! Aku mau lihat!"

"Aku juga! Aku juga!"

"Aku mau boneka itu!"

Mendengar seruan dilantunkan bocah laki-laki itu, anak-anak yang semula sibuk dengan hadiah pemberian Drosselmeier bergegas menanggalkan hadiah mereka. Beramai-ramai mengerumuni boneka pemecah kacang tersebut, bahkan tak urung mereka berusaha merebut agar bisa melihat lebih jelas penampilan boneka pemecah kacang secara keseluruhan.

"Kalian!" Naruto menggeram marah. "Kembalikan! Itu boneka milikku dasar anak-anak nakal!"

Tersadar boneka miliknya telah berpindah tangan dan menjadi bahan rebutan sepupu-sepupunya. Naruto berusaha menyingkirkan kerumunan anak-anak tersebut dengan mendorong mereka secara kasar. Tak peduli bila mereka terjatuh, atau terluka sekali pun hingga membuatnya dikecam orang tua anak-anak itu. Bagi Naruto boneka pemecah kacang itu jauh lebih terancam keselamatannya karena tiga orang sepupunya kini saling berebutan. Menarik kaki dan tangan boneka pemecah kacang itu seolah menginginkan hak atas kepemilikan boneka.

"Lepaskan tangan kalian!" Teriak Naruto kalap. Bersiap melayangkan kepalan tangan memukul kepala bocah-bocah itu karena tak juga melepaskan boneka miliknya. "Apa kalian tidak dengar, hah! Atau kalian sudah tuli?! Aku bilang lepaskan tangan kalian dari boneka-"

'CRAKK!'

Naruto tercenung, tak mampu lagi mengeluarkan agresi guna menyingkirkan para sepupunya ketika melihat dengan mata kepala akan pandangan menyakitkan harus dia terima. Dihari ulang tahunnya, bertepatan dengan hari besar dimana selayaknya ia mendapatkan banyak hadiah, Naruto harus menelan peristiwa pahit menyaksikan tepat dihadapannya. Hadiah berharga pemberian paman tercinta berakhir tragis, mengenaskan ditangan para sepupu-sepupunya.

_'Boneka pemecah kacangku...'_

Memunguti dengan perasaan hancur tangan boneka pemecah kacang yang terlepas dari badannya, Naruto menggenggam erat bagian tangan boneka tersebut dalam kepalan tangan, menatap tajam tiga orang pelaku yang merusak hadiah pertama miliknya. Terlebih lagi hadiah itu adalah pemberian Drosselmeier, orang yang sangat ia kagumi... "Ironis sekali! Ulang tahunku yang seharusnya ku rayakan dengan bahagia, sekarang menjadi hancur karena kedatangan _benalu_ seperti kalian!"

Menatap dalam diam kemudian membawa boneka dan tangan yang terlepas kedalam dekapan erat. Naruto memandang keji para sepupunya tanpa terkecuali, bahkan pandangan tajam tersebut kini ia bagi kepada orang tua dari sepupu-sepupunya. _"_Ini terakhir kalinya aku melihat kalian menginjakan kaki dirumahku!Pergi sekarang juga dan jangan pernah kembali lagi!_"_

Selepas mengatakan pernyataan sarat akan rasa dendam yang teramat luar biasa. Naruto melangkahkan kaki menuju kearah tangga meninggalkan ruang keluarga ditengah keheningan mencekam akibat perubahan atmospher dibawa oleh Naruto. Sekali pun Marry, Drosselmeier, berserta ibunda Naruto memanggil nama bocah itu agar tetap berada ditempat, jangankan berbalik arah untuk tetap tinggal diruangan. Memalingkan muka walau secuil saja, Naruto merasa _**tidak sudi**_.

.

.

.

Bingkai-bingkai foto terpahat rapi didinding terlapisi wallpaper putih, lemari ukuran besar dengan dua buah pintu dihiasi kaca bening menampakan beragam permainan yang tersusun disetiap tingkatan isi lemari. Meja belajar berisi buku-buku tebal disusun sedemikian rupa disisi kiri permukaan meja terlihat selaras ketika berdampingan dengan satu botol kecil menyerupai cawan berisi tinta hitam berada tak jauh dari pena bulu angsa. Karpet putih berbulu tebal selayaknya bulu kelinci persia tergelar diatas lantai kayu, dipenuhi bermacam-macam mainan tergeletak secara sembarangan tanpa disusun lagi oleh si pemilik kamar. Tepat disisi lain ruangan kamar yang terlihat lenggang terdapat tempat tidur _single_, dengan lemari besar merapat dinding kamar.

'BRAK!'

Sesosok laki-laki bersurai pirang bergelung dibawah selimut tebal mengerutkan kening, terusik akan suara berisik yang terdengar dibalik pintu kamar. Setengah tersadar dari alam mimpi masih menaungi pikiran, bocah laki-laki itu menggerakan telapak tangan kanan, meraba permukaan selimut disebelah kirinya seolah-olah ingin mengapai sesuatu.

'BRAK!'

Terdengar lagi... Bunyi berisik seperti benda terjatuh keatas lantai mengganggu ketentraman bocah yang masih terbuai di alam mimpi. Berusaha mengabaikan dengan terus memejamkan mata mengganggap kegaduhan tersebut adalah ulah menjengkelkan dari orang-orang dewasa yang mungkin masih melanjutkan pesta dimalam yang panjang, bocah itu pun menyamankan diri diatas tempat tidur. Memilih menenggelamkan diri kealam bawah sadar, tidur dengan lelap setelah memastikan keberadaan _teman baru_ yang menemaninya selama beberapa jam terakhir pasca dia memperbaikinya dengan melilitkan tali kecil pada bagian lengan yang rusak.

_'Tidak ada!'_

Tidak menemukan keberadaan sang teman baru ditambah suara keras dari arah luar kamar tempatnya berada berhasil membuat bocah laki-laki itu terduduk diatas tempat tidur. Marah, adalah reaksi dominan terpeta diwajah si bocah setelah berhasil menyadarkan pikiran dari pengaruh rasa kantuk yang menyergap. Terlebih suara berisik dari arah luar kamar semakin menambah kuat dugaan bocah itu bila pelaku yang membuat onar tengah malam seperti ini adalah sepupu-sepupunya. Anak-anak yang memiliki sikap autisme menyandang predikat keluarga didalam darah si bocah, sekumpulan bocah-bocah kurang ajar yang merusak boneka pemecah kacang miliknya. Bocah pirang itu mendengus, bersiap menghujat anak-anak itu dan menendang mereka keluar dari kediamannya detik ini juga. Kesabaran Naruto telah sampai pada batasnya. Setelah mereka berbuat gaduh, membuat alinasi kotor bersama bibi dan ibunya hingga ia dimarahi, menghancurkan moment pertambahan usianya dengan merusak hadiah dari Drosselmeier, dan sekarang anak-anak itu mencuri hadiah miliknya disaat ia terlelap? Bagus! Kata maaf terlalu mahal untuk mereka! Persetan dengan toleransi, dimarahi ibunya ataupun dicerca orang tua dari anak-anak itu.

Naruto tidak peduli!

Cukup sudah hari istimewa yang seharusnya dilalui dengan suka cita, mendapat banyak hadiah mewah, dihujani perhatian berlebih hingga apapun yang ia inginkan bisa dipenuhi kini tidak terwujud lantaran kehadiran sepupu-sepupunya. Menendang seluruh keluarga besarnya dari rumah beberapa jam yang lalu adalah pilihan tepat. Dan Naruto sangat menyesal mengapa ia tak melakukan hal itu jauh sebelum mereka menginjakkan kaki dirumahnya bila tahu kejadian buruk seperti ini yang akan ia dapatkan.

"Ini adalah hari natal dan ulang tahun terburuk sepanjang hidupku! Aku tidak akan berlama-lama lagi, mereka harus ku usir sekarang juga!" Mengamit jubah tidur miliknya yang tersampir diatas sandaran kursi belajar, Naruto pun mengenakan sandal rumah, lekas melangkahkan kaki berjalan menuju pintu.

Mengarungi ruang tengah lantai atas dimana lima buah pintu kamar saling berhadapan diruangan berukuran besar tersebut, Naruto melangkah menuruni tangga. Menggelung lengan jubah tidurnya sampai batas siku dengan mata memicing tajam, berbelok kearah kiri menuju ruang keluarga dimana terdapat lemari besar berada tak jauh dari pohon natal, dan perapian yang masih menyala mengobarkan api. Naruto yang semula bersiap-siap menumpahkan kekesalan dan segera menjalankan agenda _mengusir_ sepupu-sepupunya berserta orang tua mereka, tercenung ditempat menyaksikan ruang keluarga nampak gelap gulita tak terterangi cahaya lampu. Kosong, tak dihuni satu manusia pun. Yang ada hanya kesunyian ditemani kobaran api dari perapian.

Mendapati tiada satu orang pun, kening Naruto menyerit dalam. Membatin dalam diam dengan sejuta pertanyaan bergelayut dipikiran. "Aneh..." Gumam Naruto pelan. "Aku mendengar keributan disini tetapi kenapa tidak ada orang?" Ilusinasi kah? Tetapi mengapa suara berisik itu terdengar semakin nyaring ketika Naruto terjaga?

"Tidak mungkin ada pencuri." Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala pelan menyingkirkan presepsi negatif yang terkesan mustahil akan terjadi. "Mungkin benar, aku berhalusinasi." Menyakinkan opsi kuat yang lebih realitis, Naruto mengendikan bahu singkat. Berniat kembali lagi kedalam kamar.

'BRAK!'

Membalikan badan dengan cepat ketika mendengar suara benda jatuh dari arah pohon natal ditengah-tengah ruangan, mata Naruto memicing tajam menembus keremangan ruangan gelap yang hanya terterangi cahaya dari perapian. Fokus menatap pohon natal dengan pandangan intens (objek yang menjadi sumber kegaduhan beberapa detik lalu), mata sebening samudera yang semula mengedarkan pandangan penuh selidik seiring waktu berubah seketika. Membelalak lebar, terperangah akan apa yang ia lihat dihadapan kedua mata.

Tepat disepanjang lantai ruang tengah, puncak atas pohon natal, lemari-lemari kaca berisi koleksi barang-barang antik milik ibunya, serta permukaan meja makan yang masih tersaji sisa-sisa jamuan natal, dipenuhi ratusan tikus memadati keseluruhan area ruangan tersebut. Hewan pengerat menjijikan yang entah mengapa dipengheliatan Naruto mereka tidak berjalan seperti tikus pada umumnya dengan menggunakan keempat kaki. Selayaknya manusia mereka menggunakan kedua kaki belakang didukung dua kaki depan menjadi sepasang tangan. Mereka tidak berjalan membungkuk, melainkan berdiri tegak. Melangkah mantap mengangkut makanan-makanan diatas meja, permen bergaris merah berbentuk tangkai payung aksesoris dekorasi pohon natal, dan yang paling mengagetkan lagi. Boneka pemecah kacang miliknya tak luput dari jarahan! Terbukti saat tikus berukuran besar mengenakan mahkota dibalut jubah panjang khas jubah raja sedang memerintah prajurit tikusnya untuk lekas pergi membawa boneka tersebut melalui lubang kecil didinding ruangan.

Semua ini mimpi kah?

Kenyataan kah?

Atau sekedar halusinasi belaka hingga apa yang ia lihat sekarang adalah fatamorgana? Terlalu lelah karena menahan kantuk akibat terbangun ditengah malam seperti ini?

Tidak-tidak!

Jika memang apa yang Naruto lihat cuma ilusinasi saja, mengapa semua terlihat begitu nyata?

Seruan serdadu para pasukan tikus, derap langkah kaki mereka, teriakan lantang dari pemimpin pasukan tikus memberi titah kepada bawahannya entah mengapa terdengar sangat jelas ditelinga Naruto. Terlebih mengherankan lagi ketika ia mengerjapkan mata, mencubit sebelah tangannya berusaha keras ingin lekas sadar jika memang peristiwa yang ia alami adalah bunga tidur, aktivitas serdadu pasukan tikus masih tetap terlihat dimata Naruto. Membuat Naruto semakin yakin, merasa _tak salah _bila ia berasumsi bahwa benar adanya kejadian ini murni realita, bukan sebuah mimpi buruk dimalam hari.

"BERHENTI!"

Berseru keras mengertak marah dengan menginjak kasar lantai ia pijaki menggunakan kaki sebelah kanan sebagai tanda bila kini ia telah murka, keberadaan Naruto menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pasukan tikus. Tanpa terkecuali mereka semua menatap Naruto yang saat ini sedang memegang erat sekop kecil yang biasa untuk digunakan meratakan bara api diperapian kini ia jadikan sebagai senjata untuk menyingkirkan mereka.

"Letakan kembali boneka pemecah kacangku, makanan-makananku, dan koleksi barang-barang antik milik ibuku sebelum aku menghancurkan kalian menjadi seonggok bangkai!" Naruto menyeringai bengis, tak segan-segan memberi ultimatum akan kesungguhan niatnya. Bocah laki-laki itu tidak main-main ingin memukul tikus-tikus itu menjadi pipih seperti waffle. "Paman Buckminster pasti akan senang kucing-kucingnya mendapat stok makanan selama dua bulan penuh!"

Pemimpin prajurit tikus tersebut membalikan badan, menatap Naruto melalui mata semerah darah dengan gigi-gigi runcing menghiasi rongga mulutnya. _**"Manusia kotor..."**_ Suara prajurit tikus terdengar dalam ditelinga Naruto. _**"Berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu kepadaku!"**_

Naruto menyeringai sinis, tertawa mengejek mendengar ucapan pemimpin prajurit tikus sarat akan makna penuh kesombongan tiada tara terkandung dalam setiap kata. Mengagungkan dirinya seolah-olah derajat mereka lebih tinggi namun bagi Naruto, tikus-tikus ini tak lebih makhluk pengerat sampah menjijikan penebar penyakit.

"Memangnya kau siapa, heh?! Kalian adalah makhluk hina yang tak pantas menjadi sombong hanya karena berhasil meloloskan diri dari perangkap tikus!" Memukul permukaan sekop pada telapak tangan kiri, Naruto berdecak pinggang tanpa mengurangi kadar ekspresi wajah menjadi semakin lembut walau mahkluk yang ia hadapi cuma sekumpulan hewan pencuri. "Sebelum aku bertindak keji, menghabisi kalian semua menjadi bangkai. Cepat pergi dari rumahku, dan jangan kembali lagi!"

Bukannya terintimidasi akibat diskriminasi Naruto yang hendak menghilangkan nyawa mereka. Sang pemimpin pasukan tikus tertawa terbahak-bahak, melantunkan alunan nada yang sangat mengerikan. Terkesan sekali bila makhluk itu mencela perkataan Naruto, mengganggap Naruto tak pantas mengucapkan kalimat tersebut sebelum akhirnya pemimpin prajurit tikus berhenti tertawa, menyeringai iblis menampakan deretan gigi-gigi runcing menatap bengis Naruto melalui mata semerah darah. Bulu kuduk Naruto meremang. Rasa gelisah menelusup direlung hati ketika intensitas kewaspadaan bocah itu meningkat drastis.

_**"Kau salah berkata seperti itu kepadaku, wahai manusia."**_ Pemimpin prajurit tikus berjarak sekitar lima kaki dari Naruto berjalan mendekat perlahan-lahan. _**"Sebab harus kau tahu, dimataku manusia adalah..."**_ Berhenti melangkah sembari mengangkat tinggi tongkat emas memiliki permata hitam ditangan kanan kearah Naruto.

_**"...PEMEGANG POSISI TERENDAH PADA **_**RANTAI MAKANAN **_**DIDUNIA KAMI!"**_

'BLRUSSH!'

Melemparkan boneka pemecah kacang yang disusul sebuah cahaya selayaknya petir menampakan kilauan warna hitam disertai asap pekat keluar dari permata hitam tongkat perak milik pemimpin pasukan tikus. Melesat dengan cepat menyentuh tubuh Naruto, membuat bocah yang baru genap berusia tiga belah tahun terlonjak. Mengadahkan kepala menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan kedua mata membulat lebar. Tubuh Naruto pun mengejang hebat karena tersengat petir cahaya hitam diarahkan sang pemimpin pasukan tikus sehingga perlahan namun pasti tubuh Naruto merisut, semakin mengecil dan mengecil secara berkala dengan sendirinya dan memicu perubahan yang sangat signifikan dari wujud asli tubuh Naruto ketika proses pengecilan sedang berlangsung.

'BRUK!'

Naruto memejamkan kedua mata dengan erat, merasakan rasa sakit teramat luar biasa saat punggung tubuhnya membentur lantai akibat terhempas setelah cahaya petir hitam diarahkan pemimpin pasukan tikus berhenti berpendar. Naruto memang merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat menyakitkan, persendian setiap tubuhnya terasa hancur bagai terluluh-lantah amukan badai, parahnya lagi rasa sakit yang paling mendominasi adalah persendian lengan tangan. Namun diantara rasa sakit mendera, pendengaran Naruto menangkap suara aneh saat ia terjatuh membentur lantai. Seperti suara kayu yang terjatuh berasal dari tubuhnya.

_**"Siap untuk menjemput malaikat kematianmu, manusia?"**_

Mendengar suara pemimpin pasukan tikus terdengar berbeda ditelinga, Naruto lekas membuka kedua mata. Menatap lurus kedepan dimana suara pemimpin pasukan tikus berada. Begitu membuka kedua mata selepas mengerjap beberapa kali agar dapat melihat dengan jelas pasca terpejam selama sesaat, mata biru Naruto tidak henti-hentinya terbelalak lebar, merasa terkejut begitu mengedar pandangan mata menyapu sekeliling arah. Semua benda-benda yang berada diruang keluarga terlihat berukuran raksasa.

"A...Ada apa ini?" Tak mampu berucap, tak bisa memikirkan apapun adalah gambaran nyata akan reaksi Naruto atas situasi dari fenomena ia hadapi. Terkejut, gelisah, dan rasa takut kini me_raja_i relung asa Naruto. Mendapati semua terasa berbeda dalam waktu sekejab bukanlah perkara mudah, Naruto sangat-sangat _terguncang_ sekarang. "Ke...ke..napa i..ini bisa terja-"

Tak sengaja melihat kedua tangannya yang mengepal erat akibat kondisi emosional membelenggu hati, Naruto kembali dibuat tak mampu berkata mendapati kedua tangannya berubah. Bukan lagi memiliki jemari indah terselimuti kulit tan, tetapi bongkahan balok-balok kecil berbahan dasar kayu mempunyai lima ruas jari. Menilik secara keseluruhan penampilan tubuhnya yang saat ini berubah, tak lagi mengenakan jubah tidur maupun sendal rumah. Naruto harus kembali menelan kenyataan lain yang jauh menyakitkan begitu menyadari tubuhnya bukan lah berbentuk seperti manusia, melainkan...

"Boneka pemecah kacang..."

Bergumam pada diri sendiri menerima realita lain yang menjadi _tamparan_ pahit dihadiahkan Tuhan. Mengalihkan wajah secara perlahan dengan mata membulat lebar kearah depan, untuk kesekian kali keterkejutan Naruto tak berhenti pada perubahan fisik dari tubuhnya saja. Melalui pantulan permata biru sejernih angkasa raya boneka pemecah kacang tersebut, dapat dilihat dengan jelas bila ratusan pasukan tikus yang semula seukuran bola baseball sekarang memiliki ukuran tubuh yang setara. Membuat Naruto yang terjebak didalam tubuh boneka pemberian Drosselmeier mundur kebelakang secara perlahan, menyadari tikus-tikus bermata merah dengan gigi-gigi runcing menghiasi rongga mulut mulai mendekati Naruto. Seolah-olah ingin menelan Naruto hidup-hidup.

_**"Sudah kukatakan padamu..."**_ Pemimpin prajurit tikus memunculkan diri dari kerumunan pasukan yang membuka jalan untuk tikus bermahkota itu. _**"Kau salah bersikap seperti itu padaku, manusia."**_ Mengangkat tinggi kepalanya menatap lurus Naruto, tikus besar tersebut menyeringai iblis. _**"Kalian mahkluk hina yang sombong! Berlagak menjadi penguasa hanya karena memiliki tubuh besar, padahal nyatanya keberadaan kalian sesungguhnya tak mempunyai arti. Harus kau tahu, manusia adalah makhluk yang menduduki posisi terendah pada rantai makanan hukum alam di negeri kami. Bagaikan seekor kutu, cukup sentuhan kecil-"**_ Pemimpin pasukan tikus itu berhenti sejenak. Mengangkat tinggi sebelah tangan yang bebas, tak menggenggam tongkat sihir.

_**"-kau akan mati ditanganku!" **_

Menggerakan jari telunjuk mengarah kearah Naruto, ratusan pasukan tikus segera berlari. Mengangkat tinggi pedang pada pinggul disisi kiri mereka sembari berteriak histeris menyeru kata 'bunuh' ketika berlari menuju Naruto. Naruto terperangah, terdiam ditempat melihat hampir seluruh pasukan mengangkat senjata hendak menyerbu dirinya.

"Ohh Tuhan... Ini tidak bagus." Naruto menggelengkan kepala sembari melangkah mundur secara perlahan menatap tak percaya lautan tikus yang kini sedang berlari menuju kearahnya. Terus melangkah mundur Naruto tak menyadari bila dibelakangnya terdapat sebuah kaki kursi ukuran raksasa, menutup akses jalan untuk melarikan diri, membuatnya terjebak dengan punggung membentur kaki kursi. Mata biru Naruto terbelalak, menatap kaki kursi selama sesaat kemudian berbalik lagi menatap pasukan tikus. "_O'o!_"

Lari.

Tanpa pikir panjang, atau pun menerka berapa banyak prajurit tikus menyerbu sembari membawa senjata ditangan. Naruto segera berlari. Mengerahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya yang mengenakan sepatu pantovel mengkilat terbuat dari kayu agar lekas beranjak dari kaki kursi. Deru nafas Naruto bergemuruh, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Takut disergap pasukan tikus sementara ia sendiri tak punya daya untuk melawan. Jumlah pasukan tikus mencapai ratusan dengan wajah mereka sendiri bak hewan kanibal siap memangsa apapun ketika dilihat dari dekat secara seksama. Mendapati serbuan secara brutal dilakukan pasukan tikus tersebut. Satu yang saat ini Naruto pikirkan...

Ia tidak ingin mati!

Tidak ada cara lain. Naruto harus melarikan diri agar jiwanya selamat. Terus berlari dan berlari memacu kedua langkah kaki mengarungi ruang keluarga adalah satu-satunya cara agar ia terbebas. Namun ternyata kesulitan tak hanya datang sekali, selain menjadi target bulan-bulanan pasukan tikus, serangan secara tiba-tiba dari anak panah yang dihujam salah seorang pasukan turut menjadi kendala. Melarikan diri tak cukup, Naruto harus bertahan dari segala serangan. Mendapati hal itu mata sebening samudera milik Naruto bergerilya kesekeliling arah, mencari-cari suatu alat untuk dijadikan pelidung dari hujaman anak panah yang tak hanya diluncurkan satu atau dua kali, tetapi kini telah mencapai puluhan. Melindungi kepala dari hujaman panah menggunakan kedua tangan tidaklah cukup, sewaktu-waktu tubuh yang tak terlindungi akan cidera. Resiko kehilangan nyawa akan semakin besar. Baru menginjak satu hari diumur yang ketiga belas dan harus mati ditangan segerombolan _tikus_, jelas bukan itu keinginan terbesar yang Naruto inginkan.

Melihat sebuah gorden panjang terjulur diatas lantai, dengan sigap Naruto lekas memanjat. Menggenggam erat kedua tangan pada serat halus gorden, lalu naik keatas secara bertahap ingin mencapai meja kecil berisi mangkuk buah-buahan. Baru beberapa saat memanjat gorden, serat kain gorden yang sangat licin saat kaki terbalut sepatu kayu hendak berpijak, tergelincir. Membuat Naruto kehilangan kendali, merosot kembali kebawah hingga ia tertinggal dari posisi semula.

'GRAP!'

"AHHH!" Salah seorang pasukan tikus berhasil menyantap sebelah kaki Naruto, menarik bocah itu dengan erat berniat menjatuhkan tubuh Naruto namun tak berhasil karena pegangan tangan Naruto terlampau teguh pada permukaan gorden. "Menyingkir dari kakiku, jelek!" Menggerakan kedua kakinya dengan gerakan menendang. Salah satu kaki Naruto berhasil mengenai pasukan tikus lain yang hendak melayangkan pedang kearahnya, tubuh tikus berbulu hitam itu terjatuh menimpa rekan-rekan lainnya yang ikut menaiki gorden.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Masih berusaha menendang-nendang agar terlepas dari cengkraman sang tikus, sebelah kakinya yang dipegang erat ikut andil bergerak. "Lepaskan tanganmu dari kakiku! Dasar-tikus-menjijikan!" Menendang-nendang secara bersamaan hingga kaki Naruto mengenai hidung tikus tersebut. Reflek tikus itu pun memegang hidungnya menggunakan kedua tangan, membuat ia terperosok jatuh membentur lantai akibat tak berpegangan pada kaki Naruto yang ia cengkram.

Mendapati tak ada lagi penghalang, Naruto melanjutkan kembali aksinya memanjat gorden. Melantunkan satu kalimat secara berulang-ulang sebagai penyemangat, memotivasi dirinya agar segera sampai diatas meja. "Aku tidak mau mati! Aku tidak mau mati! Aku masih muda! Aku bahkan belum mengusir sepupu-sepupuku agar mereka tidak kembali lagi kerumah- UWAAAA!" Terus menatap kearah atas sembari beranjak naik menuju ke meja, satu tebasan pedang yang diayunkan secara cepat berhasil dihindari Naruto. Merobek serat permukaan kain hingga Naruto yang sedang menggenggam teguh permukaan gorden hampir terjatuh kehilangan keseimbangan. Naruto melotot marah kepada sang pelaku yang mengayunkan pedang. "Apa yang kau lakukan, jelek! Itu berbahaya sekali, tahu!"

Terdiam sejenak menatap Naruto dengan mata merah yang terbelalak lebar, sang tikus besar berwarna abu-abu mengangkat tinggi pedang miliknya kearah Naruto. _**"Ibu ku saja tidak pernah mengataiku jelek. Kau harus mati karena telah menyakiti hatiku, manusia!"**_

'BRAST!'

Terbakar amarah karena terhina akan perkataan Naruto menyinggung perasaannya, tikus itu pun mengayunkan pedang secara membabi buta, mengarahkan benda tajam tersebut kearah Naruto yang kini beranjak naik. Merangkak dengan cepat mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada permukaan gorden, membawa tubuhnya semakin menjauh bebas dari jangkauan tikus abu-abu yang masih gencar menebaskan mata bilah pedang kearahnya. Memberi keuntungan terdiri untuk Naruto menjadikan robekan pada gorden sebagai pijakan agar ia makin cepat sampai keatas. Tinggal sedikit lagi, sekitar beberapa meter Naruto akan sampai pada meja itu. Dan dalam satu kali lompatan.

'GRAP!'

Tubuh Naruto yang menjuntai ditepi meja berusaha beranjak naik, mengangkat tinggi sebelah kakinya kesisi meja mempermudah ia naik keatas permukaan meja tersebut. Menetralisir deru nafas bergemuruh selepas berjuang menaiki gorden ditengah gempuran serangan pasukan tikus, Naruto pun segera bersembunyi pada sisi mangkuk keramik berisi potongan buah-buah, mengambil satu butir anggur hitam kemudian melontarkannya kearah pasukan tikus yang menaiki gorden. Menyerang menggunakan buah-buahan tersebut agar tiada satu pun yang berhasil sampai keatas meja.

'Terlalu banyak.'

Jumlah pasukan tikus mencapai ratusan jiwa tiada artinya bila dihadapi dengan serangan buah-buahan saja. Serangan yang Naruto lancarkan tak memberi efek apapun selain membuat mereka terjatuh keatas lantai, hanya mampu menghambat selama sesaat saja namun mereka malah semakin gencar menaiki gorden dengan cepat, terlihat sekali mereka sangat bernafsu ingin membunuh Naruto. Parahnya lagi tidak hanya menaiki gorden saja untuk sampai pada meja, tikus-tikus itu mengejar Naruto menggunakan akses jalan lain agar sampai diatas meja. Menaiki kaki meja, meniti pada dinding, dan memanjat lemari tiang lampu berada tak jauh dari meja tempat ia berada.

"Aku lupa mereka sangat ahli dalam memanjat." Sebut Naruto menyerupai bisikan. Dalam satu kali lompatan, tikus-tikus itu akan sampai diatas meja. Naruto tak punya senjata lain selain buah-buahan didalam mangkuk, itupun serangan yang ia lakukan tak memberi efek apapun. "Apa yang harus kulakukan!" Hampir gila. Naruto benar-benar merasa gila melihat banyakan pasukan tikus yang menyerbu. Andaikan ia mempunyai senjata, entah itu pistol ataupun-

"Ohh iya!"

Pedang... Naruto ingat boneka pemecah kacang ini mempunyai pedang disisi kiri pinggulnya. Menyadari hal itu Naruto segera meraih pedang bersarung hitam tersebut, mengeluarkannya dalam satu tarikan cepat. Menghantarkan kilauan indah berpendar dari permukaan pedang yang terpantul dibola matanya. Jantung Naruto berdegung kencang, berdebar-debar dengan dahsyat merasa gemetar melihat pedang tersebut. Bukan karena merasa takut, pemuda itu sangat bersemangat sekarang karena untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang tiga belas tahun ia hidup didunia, baru kali ini memegang pedang sungguhan yang ia kira sebuah karikatur saja.

"HYAAA!" Berteriak lantang sembari berlari kedepan hendak menghadang tikus-tikus yang telah mencapai sisi meja, Naruto yang tak mengetahui ada cipratan sari anggur diatas meja tak sengaja menginjaknya. Membuat tubuhnya kehilangan kendali akibat terpeleset.

'BRUK!'

"TIDAKKKK!" Dalam hitungan detik, pedang perak yang baru ia rasakan dalam genggaman tangan terlepas, turut terlempar hingga terjatuh dari atas meja menuju ke lantai.

Tamat sudah.

Beranjak berdiri dari posisinya telungkup diatas meja, Naruto membelalakan mata. Memandang takut kerumunan pasukan tikus yang telah menyerbu diberbagai arah disaat ia sendiri tak punya perlawanan untuk mempertahankan diri. Apakah ini akhir hidup Naruto? Mati ditangan pasukan tikus yang mencuri barang-barang miliknya setelah ia menghina mereka? Diumur yang baru sehari meninjak tiga belas tahun, ia harus kehilangan segala keinginan tersusun dalam untaian mimpi-mimpi?

"Selamat tinggal, ayah... ibu..."

Memejamkan mata pasrah akan kematian menjemput dirinya, suara dentang lonceng jam jati berukuran besar berkumandang seantero ruangan. Membuat aktivitas pasukan tikus yang ingin _menelan_ Naruto hidup-hidup, berhenti. Secara serempak memandang kearah jarum jam yang menunjukan angka dua belas pada huruf romawi. Sang pemimpin pasukan tikus pun mengalihkan wajah kearah prajuritnya.

_**"Mundur! Kita harus kembali sekarang!"**_ Seru sang pemimpin mengangkat tinggi tongkat permata hitam tersebut.

Mendengar seruan tikus bermahkota Naruto membuka kedua mata secara perlahan. Mengedarkan pandangan mata melirik kekiri dan kekanan, menyaksikan pasukan tikus mulai mundur teratur, memungut barang-barang yang semula sempat mereka angkut lalu berjalan dengan membentuk formasi barisan menuju kearah dinding yang berlubang. Merasa belum sepenuhnya aman, takut ada agresi susulan bila meminta tikus-tikus itu untuk berhenti mengangkut barang-barang milik keluarganya, Naruto memilih diam, lalu bersembunyi dibalik mangkuk sembari mengintipi. Memastikan dari jarak jauh kepergian seluruh pasukan tikus dari kediamannya.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, memandang dalam tatapan lesu ketika keheningan menjemput pasca kepergiaan seluruh pasukan tikus. Perasaan menyesal seketika merasuk relung hati Naruto, tak tahu harus berbuat apa selanjutnya setelah serangan tak terduga tersebut. Penyesalan Naruto datang bukan karena barang-barang milik ibunya diangkut oleh pasukan tikus, bukan pula karena mereka memporak-porandakan rumahnya melebihi tindakan para sepupu-sepupu yang ia anggap seperti pencundang. Satu-satunya penyesalan Naruto sekarang dititik beratkan akan kondisi yang dia alami. Menjadi kecil dan terjebak ditubuh boneka pemecah kacang.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali, Naruto melangkahkan kaki. Berjalan kearah tepi meja kemudian duduk. Memegang erat tali putih terikat kuat dilengan kirinya ketika suatu pemikiran terlintas. _Apakah aku akan terjebak ditubuh ini selama-lamanya sampai aku mati?_

Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangan menutupi wajah mengirimkan perasaan getir ia rasakan melalui luapan emosi, meratapi diri dalam arus kesedihan amat mendalam akibat petaka yang harus ia tanggung yaitu menjadi boneka tanpa tahu lagi bagaimana ia bisa berubah ke bentuk semula.

_"Peri Sugar Plum."_

Kepala Naruto terangkat, reflek berdiri tegak dengan sempurna ketika telinganya menangkap suatu suara mendayu bersama hembusan angin. Menolehkan wajah kesekeliling arah meninjau segala tempat dalam pandangan mata, Naruto meneliti secara seksama sumber suara yang tertangkap pendengaran. Kosong... Adalah gambaran nyata saat memandang semua penjuru ruangan, Naruto tak melihat satu sosok pun berada bersama dengannya.

Menggelengkan kepala pelan mengabaikan keberadaan suara tersebut bagaikan angin lalu, Naruto kembali menatap sepatu pantovel terbuat dari kayu dikedua kaki. Menghantarkan kembali dirinya pada kenyataan pahit yang harus ia telan bahwa tak ada kesempatan untuk kembali menjadi manusia. Kemana ia harus melangkah sekarang mencari jalan keluar? Menemui pemimpin pasukan tikus dan meminta maaf agar dia berbaik hati mau menggembalikan Naruto kembali ke bentuk semula?

_'Mustahil.'_

Tidak ingin berharap terlalu jauh, Naruto telah memupuskan pemikiran itu terlebih dahulu. Tak bisa memimpikan sebuah pengharapan berlebih yang menghantarkan dirinya pada keterpurukan atas realita semu, dimana ia mengharapkan kebaikan hati pemimpin pasukan tikus serupa mencari malaikat didalam neraka. Pemimpin itu tak akan memberi belas kasih dalam bentuk apapun kepada Naruto setelah keangkuhan yang Naruto bagi hingga ia berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini. Menjadi boneka... Tragisnya lagi boneka pemecah kacang pemberian Drosselmeier. Sesuatu yang ia anggap berharga namun ternyata membuahkan petaka.

_"Peri Sugar Plum."_

Telinga Naruto kembali tegak, menangkap suara yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Berbeda dengan suara sebelumnya, suara kali ini terdengar lebih jelas. Diucapkan secara lugas disertai intonasi nada suara yang cukup ber_volume_. Membuat Naruto menjadi yakin bila suara itu bukanlah suara deru angin berhembus, bukan pula ilusinasi karena keterpukuran akibat menanggung derita seorang diri. Suara itu memang ada. Berasal dari satu ruangan namun Naruto tidak tahu pasti dimana suara itu berada.

"Siapa disana!" Tak kunjung menunjukan keberadaan juga merasa lelah mencari namun tak juga menemukan sosok dari suara tersebut. Naruto mencoba alternatif lain yaitu berinteraksi secara langsung. "Tunjukkan dirimu! Jangan cuma bisa bersembunyi saja!"

Suara derit kayu tergores memekakkan telinga hingga gigi pun terasa linu saat mendengar suara derit kayu semakin menajam setiap detik, berhasil mengalihkan fokus perhatian Naruto yang kini memandang satu objek dengan tatapan intens. Jam setinggi dua meter berada diruang keluarga, memiliki pahatan ukiran-ukiran cantik dipermukaan jam dengan benda penunjuk waktu tersebut memiliki huruf romawi. Tepat disisi atas jam terdapat sebuah patung, patung seorang wanita mengenakan sayap, berekor ikan sedang memegang kendi pada kedua tangan. Polesan cat coklat mengkilap pada badan patung, menambah kesan mistik manakala kepala patung tersebut bergerak. Membalas tatapan mata Naruto dalam pandangan lurus saat memandang boneka berseragam merah tersebut.

Tubuh Naruto terjatuh diatas permukaan meja dengan posisi terduduk, membelalak kedua mata sembari menunjuk pantung itu menggunakan jemari tangan tertutupi sarung tangan berwarna putih. "Si-Siapa kau!"

_"Temui Peri Sugar Plum."_

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat, tak memudarkan raut shock terpahat sempurna diwajah. "A-Apa?!"

_"Hanya Peri Sugar Plum yang dapat menghapus kutukan Reginald."_

"Pe-Peri Sugar Plum?" Tubuh Naruto berangsur mundur perlahan kebelakang, intensitas kewaspadaannya meningkat drastis. Tak bisa mempercayai perkataan patung itu yang belum ia ketahui apa motif dibalik ucapan dilontarkan olehnya. Musuh atau kawan. Naruto tak bisa memastikan. "K-Kutukan? Reginald?"

_"Temui Peri Sugar Plum." _Ekor patung tersebut bergerak liar, kesana kemari tak tentu arah sebelum akhirnya bergerak secara perlahan pada posisi semula. _"Hanya Peri Sugar Plum yang dapat menghapus kutukan Reginald." _Kepala patung tersebut turut bergerak, berputar hendak kembali pada posisi sebelumnya. _"Temukan cahaya, Peri Sugar Plum ada disana."_

Naruto segera beranjak mengetahui ada yang tidak beres pada pergerakan patung itu. Dari ekor hingga mencapai pundak, tubuh patung itu tidak bergerak, hendak kembali seperti semula menjadi _benda mati_. Terlebih mendapati kepala patung yang bergerak semakin melambat, Naruto tahu patung itu tak memiliki banyak waktu. "Tunggu dulu! Apa maksud dari perkataanmu?! Reginald itu siapa? Dia pemimpin pasukan tikus tadi? Lalu apa itu Peri Sugar Plum?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, patung itu malah menyandungkan kalimat lain. _"Apapun yang terjadi, temukan cahaya."_

"Cahaya? Cahaya ap- HEI!"

Terlambat...

Belum sempat merealisasikan pertanyaan menggerogoti pikiran, patung itu telah kembali menjadi seperti semula. Tak bergerak, tak berbicara, bahkan menjelaskan maksud dari pernyataan tersebut, patung itu seakan tak memberi gambaran apapun. Membuat Naruto berkubang dalam beribu-ribu spekulasi yang malah semakin membingungkan dirinya, tak dapat mengartikan secara kongkrit kepingan-kepingan puzzle dari perkataan patung itu. Belum mencapai satu jam, Naruto telah ditimpa bertubi-tubi kenyataan mengejutkan. Bahkan ketika ia dihadapkan pada satu situasi dimana kini ia harus menentukan arah tujuan, Naruto seakan tersesat. Tak tahu bagaimana ia harus memulai agar bisa kembali menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

"Siapa itu Peri Sugar Plum?" Kembali mendudukan diri ditepi meja tempat ia berpijak, "Dan Dimana aku harus mencarinya?" Pemuda bertubuh kayu dengan seragam berwarna merah melekat dibadan menghela nafas lelah.

Mata biru Naruto menerawang pedang miliknya yang tergeletak diatas lantai, tak sengaja memandang lubang kecil dinding tempat dimana pasukan tikus masuk dan pergi setelah selesai menjarah koleksi barang-barang antik, makanan, dan mainan-mainan miliknya. "Hanya Peri Sugar Plum yang dapat mematahkan kutukan Reginald." Menatap dalam pandangan intens lubang kecil tersebut, Naruto yang sedang memangku tangan pada sebelah pipi perlahan menegakan kepala. "Mereka pasti masih berada disatu dunia yang sama bukan?" Mengalihkan wajah menatap jam kayu berukuran dua meter dihadapannya, mata Naruto menatap penuh tanya kearah patung wanita tersebut. "Maksud ucapanmu tadi, apa aku harus mengikuti kemana pasukan tikus pergi agar bisa menuju kedunia mereka, lalu bertemu dengan Peri Sugar Plum dan kutukan ku akan terlepas? Begitu?"

Alis Naruto mengerut dalam, menatap skeptis patung berada sisi atas jam besar tersebut. "Hei! Aku bertanya kepadamu? Kenapa kau diam saja!" Mau sebanyak apapun pertanyaan dilontarkan Naruto. Bukan sebuah jawaban ia dapatkan, malah keterdiaman patung lah yang menemani. Membisu bersama keheningan ruang keluarga membaur bersama gemuruh angin membentur permukaan kaca jendela. Naruto semakin merasa jengkel. "Tadi kau bergerak! Jangan berpura-pura menjadi patung setelah membuat keadaanku seperti ini! Ini salahmu! Gara-gara kau, aku harus terjebak dalam tubuh boneka pemecah kacang! Pasti kau yang mengundang pasukan tikus itu hingga sampai kemari! Mengacukan malam natal dan hari ulang tahunku!"

Meledakan amarah dalam satu tarikan nafas cepat, Naruto menghardik patung jam tersebut tiada henti. Terlalu murka akan keadaan sulit yang harus ia terima dalam waktu singkat disaat kebahagiaan seharusnya menaungi dirinya. "Ohh... Aku tahu!" Menarik nafas cepat berusaha menormalkan degup jantung bergemuruh akibat perasaan marah. Naruto bersedekap dada menatap tajam patung tersebut. "Kau adalah benda kutukan yang dibawa oleh sepupu-sepupu idiot itu agar menghancurkan hari kebahagiaanku! Iya kan?! Ayo mengaku patung sialan!"

Sama...

Lagi-lagi Naruto tak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari patung tersebut. Patung itu tetap tak bergerak, tak memberi klarifikasi sedikit pun mengenai pernyataan sebelumnya ataupun pertanyaan sekarang yang dilayangkan pemuda itu. Naruto sampai kehabisan kata, mendengus keras seraya menggelengkan kepala tak menyangka patung itu terus membisu setelah digempur pertanyaan menyakitkan dari Naruto. Naruto yakin, patung itu tidak akan berani bersuara setelah apa yang ia perbuat pada Naruto. Terlalu malu, atau lebih tepatnya melarikan diri dari pertanggung jawaban setelah membuat Naruto terkena kutukan.

"Jika aku telah kembali, akan ku pastikan kau ku jual dipelelangan! Camkan itu baik-baik!"

Beranjak berdiri kemudian terjun kebawah menggunakan tirai gorden. Boneka pemecah kacang itu mengamit ganggang pedang kemudian menggenggamnya dengan erat. Melangkahkah kaki mendekati lubang kecil itu dengan waspada.

"Bagaimanapun juga aku harus menemukan Peri Sugar Plum."

Masih ada kesempatan untuk berubah, memperbaiki semuanya supaya ia bisa kembali lalu menghajar para sepupunya dan terlebih pada jam tua yang telah berani membawa kutukan mengerikan ini. Berbekal keberanian, keteguhan hati ingin menjadi seperti sedia kala dan membalas dendam. Naruto berjalan menuju kelubang kecil tersebut, menenteng pedang digenggaman tangan kesebuah lorong dihiasi dinding es. Menampakan lorong yang cantik didominasi warna biru kehijauan.

"Wow..."

Menakjubkan... Naruto tak bisa berkata-kata melihat keindahan yang tercipta dari lorong es tersebut. Gradiasi warna dari lorong es begitu indah, berwarna hijau kebiruan dengan garis-haris biru tua melapisi permukaan hijau lorong es tersebut. Bentuk serta pola lorong es pun berbeda, persis seperti pusaran gelombang air laut, bergulung-gulung dengan tekstur atristik. Arsitektur dan interior lorong yang terbentuk secara alami, adalah mahakarya sempurna dari alam yang tak mampu tertandingi oleh seorang manusia pun. Walau tak begitu memanami bidang arsitek, Naruto tahu lorong es ini tiada duanya dibandingkan mahakarya lain yang sering ditunjukan Drosselmeier melalui portet lukisan.

'DRAP!'

Ketukan telapak sepatu kayu dikenakan Naruto bergemuruh pada lantai lorong es, menggema hingga menimbulkan pantulan bunyi yang cukup nyaring sampai ke ujung lorong. Naruto meringkut, menatap takut suara aneh berasal diatas langit-langit lorong. Seperti suara deru angin, namun frekuensi nada yang dihasilkan terdengar mengerikan. Naruto jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah badai sedang melanda hingga atap lorong serasa akan rubuh? Menghantam tubuhnya hingga ia akan mati karena tertimpa. Mengingat kata mati, Naruto lekas bergegas berlari. Melajukan langkah kaki mengarungi lorong es yang panjang, ingin segera sampai keluar menghindari kemungkinan rubuhnya lorong es itu.

"Sedikit lagi!"

Melihat setitik cahaya tepat diberada diujung lorong, Naruto semakin berlari cepat. Melangkahkan kaki lebih lebar, membuat derap telapak sepatu kayu membentur lantai es dilorong menimbulkan nada-nada riang yang sangat nyaring, menggema satu sama lain hingga suara yang dihasilkan terdengar makin menyeramkan. Ditambah gemuruh suara angin berada diatap lorong menambah riuh. Gelisah, serta rasa takut menyergap relung Naruto yang tak ingin berakhir mengenaskan sebelum berhasil bertemu dengan Peri Sugar Plum.

"AHH!"

Sinar berwarna putih terang menembus retina mata Naruto. Membuat pemuda itu memejamkan mata dengan erat menghindari kemilau cahaya ditampilkan ujung lorong tersebut ketika melompat dengan kaki-kaki lebar, merentangkan kedua tangan seolah melayang bebas seperti seekor burung yang keluar dari sangkar. "Aku berhasil-"

'BRUK!'

Tubuh kayu Naruto terasa berat, seperti menghantam sesuatu yang sangat besar, dingin dan juga menyakitkan terasa ke seluruh tubuh. Wajah Naruto terbenam kedalam tekanan yang cukup dalam akibat lompatan yang ia lakukan dengan posisi tubuh telungkup, tanpa ada pelindung guna melindungi tubuhnya ketika derai hujan salju masih menampakan eksistensi ditengah cuaca dingin mendera. Diperparah lagi dengan tumpukan salju tempat dia mendarat. Tiada hal lain bisa Naruto lakukan selain mencaci patung jam kuno yang berada diruang keluarga, jelas segala kesialan yang menimpa diakibatkan oleh keberadaan patung itu. Ohh, jangan lupakan para sepupu-sepupu idiotnya dan juga orang sialan yang membuang tumpukan salju ditempat ini.

Bangkit berdiri dari posisi telungkup diatas tumpukan salju, Naruto mulai membersihkan salju-salju yang menempel di tubuhnya. "Orang idiot mana yang membuat boneka salju ditempat seperti ini!"

Menatap garang boneka salju mengenakan syal berwarna orange dengan topi tinggi berwarna hitam, dua buah ranting tertutupi sarung wool diujung ranting, dan satu buah wartel dibagian tengah-tengah bola salju bagian atas, Naruto yang semula berniat menyumpahi keberadaan boneka salju tersebut seketika bungkam. Reflek membalikan badan kearah belakang melihat rumahnya yang berjarak sekitar satu kio meter dari tempat ia berada. Bagus! Akibat ulah para sepupunya yang membawa kutukan dari patung itu, Naruto harus mengalami kesialan lagi. Parahnya ia malah mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terlupa bila dia sendiri lah membuat boneka salju ini.

"Aku bersumpah, kalian akan membayar semua ini!" Berjalan diliputi perasaan marah, melangkah dengan menghentak-hentakan kaki secara kasar menginjak timbunan salju tebal hingga meninggalkan jejak dari telapak sepatu kayu miliknya, Naruto menggenggam erat ganggang pedang menggunakan sebelah tangan. "Tunggu saja! Jika aku telah kembali menjadi besar, akan ku bakar jam tua itu dan mengusir mereka dari rumahku agar tiada lagi kesialan yang datang!"

Menerawang pemandangan dihadapannya dengan seksama, Naruto yang mengedarkan pandangan kedua mata meneliti setiap detail, baru menyadari bila kini ia memasuki kawasan hutan yang gelap dipenuhi pohon pinus menjulang tinggi tertutupi tumpukan salju. Mendapati jejak-jejak kaki pasukan tikus mengarah kedalam hutan pinus raksasa, Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan cepat dalam satu kali tegukan. Mengangkat tinggi pedang miliknya sembari berjalan selangkah demi selangkah, rasa takut adalah yang paling mendominasi didiri Naruto saat ini. Enggan memasuki kawasan tersebut namun ia tak punya daya untuk menolak. Naruto tak ingin seumur hidupnya terjebak dalam tubuh boneka pemecah kacang.

Menembus dinginnya angin dan guyuran salju menerpa, kaki Naruto bergetar dengan gigi bergemelutuk kuat. Menahan perasaan takut bergelayut dipikiran atas semua konsekuensi serta kemungkinan terburuk yang akan ia hadapi. Bagaimana bila ia diserang hewan liar dan tubuhnya dimakan? Bagaimana jika saat berjalan tanpa ada pencahayaan memadai tiba-tiba ia masuk kedalam jurang, kedinginan seorang diri kemudian meninggal ditengah jalan saat akan mencari jalan keluar? Atau mungkin bisa saja saat melakukan investigasi memata-matai pasukan tikus, ia ketahuan dan mereka akan membunuhnya?

"Tidak! Tidak!" Menggelengkan kepala cepat sembari melangkah mundur kebelakang. Keberanian yang sempat menguasi diri Naruto perlahan luntur, terkikis oleh rasa takut teramat luar biasa ketika tersugesti oleh pemikiran buruk yang ia buat sendiri. Kematian adalah momok menakutkan bagi Naruto disaat dia sendiri dikelilingi mara bahaya, namun apakah Naruto sanggup terjebak dalam tubuh boneka pemecah kacang jika ia lebih memilih berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun?

"Aku tidak bisa menanggungnya." Sampai matipun, Naruto pasti tak akan sanggup berada ditubuh boneka. Menggenggam ganggang pedang semakin erat, Naruto menghirup nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. "Aku harus mencari Peri Sugar Plum!"

Memupuk semangat yang menjadi pelontar semua rasa takut hingga perasaan itu memudar dengan sendirinya, Naruto pun melangkahkan kaki, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan menembus derai hujan salju, tak memperdulikan _pekat_nya hutan pinus yang rindang ditengah kegelapan malam. Memasuki kedalaman hutan, Naruto yang berjalan dengan mengikuti jejak langkah kaki serdadu pasukan tikus begitu terhipnotis akan keindahan ribuan hutan pinus dihiasi guyuran salju. Hutan pinus ternyata tak menakutkan seperti yang ia kira sebelumnya, malah terlihat indah dan juga menawan dengan kristal-kristal es berbentuk tetesan air terdapat di ruas daun-daun pinus. Naruto seakan berada kedunia lain... Dunia yang sangat menakjubkan. Tak pernah ia lihat diantara hiruk pikuk pusat desa, ataupun potret lukisan dibawakan Drosselmeier ketika berkunjung. Hutan pinus ini menjadi daya tarik tersendiri, begitu berbeda hingga Naruto sulit memalingkan muka untuk sekedar berhenti memuja keindahan itu.

Tak sengaja memandang kearah depan, pohon pinus yang berjejer rapi dihadapan mata sedikit banyak mencuri perhatian pemuda itu. Menatap dalam pandangan intens deretan pohon pinus yang terasa aneh bagi Naruto, dimana terdapat satu-satunya batang pinus berukuran sedang untuk ukuran manusia berada tepat ditengah-tengah. Pohon pinus tersebut dikelilingi pohon pinus lainnya hingga membentuk sebuah lingkaran dengan jarak lingkaran berdiameter sekitar tiga meter. Memang bila diperhatikan secara seksama terlihat tak ada keistimewaan, sama seperti pohon pinus sebelumnya pohon pinus ini cuma dihiasi tumpukan salju. Entah hanya perasaan Naruto saja atau terbawa suasana, dimata Naruto pohon pinus itu berbeda dibandingkan yang lainnya. Perbedaan itu terasa istimewa sebab Naruto seperti merasakan ikatan tak kasat yang bersumber pada pohon pinus tersebut. Bergerak dibawah pengaruh alam bawah sadar, tanpa Naruto sadari ia kini melangkah pelan, memasukan pedang yang ia genggam kedalam sarung terletak disisi pinggul kiri sambil mendekati pohon pinus dengan menjulurkan tangan kanan, mengusap lembut permukaan batang pinus yang secara tak terduga menampakan sinar terang benderang berwarna kuning keemasan. Memunculkan sebuah pintu ukuran besar pada permukaan batang pohon tersebut ketika sinar keemasan memudar.

"Wahh..."

Memandang kagum pintu yang terpahat pada permukaan batang pohon disertai serbuk-serbuk emas nan cantik berterbangan. Sedikit celah pada pintu yang terbuka, serbuk-serbuk emas semakin banyak berterbangan disekeliling Naruto, sangat kontras dengan sinar kuning keemasan yang menyilaukan mata muncul dibalik pintu tersebut. Rasa penasaran yang menggelitik hati, ditambah kekaguman merasuk relung akibat terlampau jatuh hati pada keindahan yang mempesona dirinya, Naruto pun melangkah, berjalan memasuki celah pintu yang terbuka tanpa ada rasa gentar. Tubuh berukuran kecil terbalut boneka pemecah kacang itu sepenuhnya telah menghilang, tertelan kemilau cahaya hingga celah pintu yang terbuka tertutup perlahan dengan sendirinya diiringi sinar kuning keemasan dan serbuk emas yang mengelilingi pintu dalam sekejap menghilang. Kembali menjadi seperti semula dimana hanya ada pohon pinus ditemani gelapnya malam dan derai hujan salju.

Tak memiliki pintu...

Tak memiliki cahaya emas yang menyilaukan.

.

.

.

Ruangan gelap tak terterangi cahaya, dihiasi rak-rak tinggi berisi ribuan buku-buku tebal, barang-barang antik berserakan didalam ruangan, meja besar berwarna coklat tertata rapi olej beberapa cawan dan guci mengeluarkan aroma menyengat disertai asap biru keunguan menguar dari guci tersebut. Buku-buku tebal bertuliskan simbol-simbol sarat nuansa mistik dengan bentuk visual dari gambar yang tertera semakin menambah _rhoma_ lain pada ruangan tersebut. Beberapa gelas-gelas tinggi diperuntukan untuk anggur merah kini terisi cairan beragam warna yang _menyala_, mangkuk-mangkuk besar berserta keranjang rotan dihuni tanduk sapi, empedu hewan, jantung manusia dan macam-macam benda tak lazim lainnya nampak tertata rapi diatas meja. Ekor gaun panjang memiliki corak bulu-bulu merak berwarna hitam dengan payet-payet cantik berasal dari batu-batu kecil serupa batu _onyx_ pada sketsa burung merak tersebut terlihat pada lantai bebatuan. Perpaduan warna yang sangat kontras antara barang-barang mengerikan tersebut dengan sang empu pemilik ruangan.

Namun dari segelintir benda yang berada diruangan tersebut, sosok mengenakan gaun ketat yang menampakan lekuk tubuh dengan kerah gaun mencapai batas kepala menutupi rambutnya hanya terpaku pada satu benda. Sebuah benda berukuran medium dilapisi perak mengkilap dengan ukiran-ukiran indah membingkai keseluruhan sisi benda tersebut yang terpahat sempurna dipermukaan dinding. Sketsa wajah dari pemilik ruangan terpendar, menampakan ekspresi sesosok wanita diliputi bingar kekuasaan, bercirikan sikap otoriter yang kuat tanpa peduli akan derajat dan kebebasan inividu.

"Cermin ajaib..." Menyapukan jemari telunjuk berpoleskan kuku-kuku panjang berwarna merah menyala, wajah angkuh si wanita menatap tajam benda dihadapannya. "Siapakah wanita paling cantik dimuka bumi ini?"

Sketsa wajah wanita itu pun perlahan berganti menjadi riak air pada permukaan cermin, kemudian topeng putih memiliki tiga buah lubang pada dua bagian atas untuk mata dan satu dibibir muncul setelah riak air tersebut menghilang. _**"Anda lah yang paling cantik, Yang Mulia."**_

Tawa wanita itu pun meledak, membaur bersama keheningan dan semerbak aroma dari peralatan yang ada diatas meja. Membalikan badan berjalan sejenak hendak meninggalkan cermin tergantung didinding, langkah kaki wanita itu terhenti ketika ebuah permikiran terlintas, jelas dia tak puas mendengar satu pengakuan saja. "Wahai cermin ajaib." Ujarnya sembari melangkah mendekat. "Siapakah wanita paling cantik dimuka bumi ini?"

Dan cermin pun kembali menjawab. _**"Anda lah yang paling cantik, Yang Mulia."**_

Senyum lebar terpantri diwajah disertai gelak tawa membahana seantero ruangan menjadi pengiring untuk kedua kalinya setelah melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama. Senyum penuh kepuasan terpeta diwajah si wanita, cermin kecil yang ia raih diatas meja menjadi penguat akan pengakuan dari cermin ajaib saat melihat sketsa diri pada cermin kecil tersebut. "Aku memang cantik~" pujanya demikian. "Aku adalah wanita paling cantik didunia ini! Mwahahahahahaha!" Tertawa terbahak-bahak, wanita itu merasakan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara.

Menghentikan gelak tawa ketika terlintas sebuah pemikiran yang sama, wanita itu pun mendekat kembali kearah cermin dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi. Bersiap untuk mengukuhkan satu pernyataan lagi mengenai keabsahan penyandang wanita tercantik didunia. "Cermin ajaib... Siapakah wanita paling cantik dimuka bumi ini?"

Topeng putih yang memunculkan diri pada permukaan cermin terlihat. Bersiap menjabarkan jawaban dinanti oleh wanita itu. _**"Anda lah yang paling cantik, Yang Mulia." **_

Senyum keangkuhan kembali berpendar diwajah si wanita. Telah mengira bila jawaban yang sama akan dilontarkan cermin ajaib tersebut, bahwasanya tiada seorang pun yang cantik kecuali dirinya seorang.

_**"Tetapi Putri Hinata jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan kecantikan yang anda miliki."**_

Lepas.

Cermin kecil berada dikedua tangan wanita tersebut terlepas. Hancur berkeping-keping saat membentur lantai bebatuan akibat tertarik daya gravitasi ketika melepaskan benda tersebut. Wajah dipolesi eyeshadow berwarna ungu tua, dengan lipstik merah menyala membingkai bibir tipisnya berubah seketika dalam sekejap. Tiada lagi senyuman angkuh terukir lebar, tiada lagi gelak tawa membaur seantero ruangan yang sepi, yang ada sekarang hanyalah raut murka dengan deretan gigi-gigi putih si wanita bergemelutuk kuat. Menyeruakan kemurkaan teramat luar biasa tersalurkan lewat genggaman kedua tangan mengepal erat menampakan ruas jari memutih. Kebencian telah merasuk didiri wanita itu.

"Putri Hinata?" Mengulang nama seseorang dilantunkan cermin ajaib beberapa detik lalu dengan intonasi nada suara yang terkesan jijik. Wanita itu pun membalikan badan, berjalan dengan langkah kaki lebar menuju kearah meja berisi benda-benda tak lazim. "Putri Hinata... Kheh! Putri Hinata katanya?"

Getaran hebat tercermin secara jelas melalui kedua tangan si wanita yang mengepal erat. Mimik wajah wanita bersanggul tinggi, menggunakan mahkota berlapiskan emas putih dipadu padakan dengan batu mulia berharga fantastis kini tak dapat diterka. Perasaan marah, tak rela, dengki karena kecantikan yang ia miliki sekarang tersaingi oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat ia benci, dan ia tindas sendari belia menggunakan wewenang sebagai dasar berpikir hingga wanita itu bertindak kejam pada sang putri tersebut. Bagaikan dipermainkan oleh takdir, selepas menghabisi sang Raja kemudian mengambil alih pandu kekuasaan kerajaan, buah cinta dari sang raja dan ratu terdahulu yang ia biarkan hidup namun mendapatkan perlakuan tak manusiawi akibat siksaan ia berikan seolah datang untuk menghancurkan hidup wanita itu. Lihat sekarang apa yang sudah ia perbuat padanya? Mengambil alih gelar satu-satunya wanita tercantik didunia.

"ARGHHH!"

Menyibak semua peralatan yang tersaji diatas meja menggunakan kedua tangan, benda-benda tak lazim berserta dentingan gelas kaca yang berjatuhan diatas lantai terdengar bersama dengan teriakan penuh amarah didengungkan si wanita. Tersulut emosi mengetahui benalu yang ia _hidupi_ ternyata merebut predikat perempuan tercantik yang dia jaga selama bertahun-tahun.

"Tidak bisa!" Teriak wanita itu lagi. "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" Berjalan kesana kemari tak tentu arah diruangan miliknya, wanita yang diliputi amarah tersebut menggerbak meja kayu dengan kepalan kedua tangan. "Edgar!"

Pintu besar berwarna coklat terbuka lebar, menampakan sesosok mahkluk memiliki tinggi 100cm dengan kedua telinga lebar, mata merah menyala mengenakan seragam khas deputi kerajaan berlari menuju kearah wanita itu. "I-Iya, Yang Mulia..."

"Dimana Reginald?" Wajah murka sang wanita tak juga pudar. Semakin membuat mahkluk kecil itu meringkut ketakutan.

"D-Dia belum kembali, Yang Mulia."

Memalingkan wajah menatap makhluk kerdil tersebut, sinar berwarna kehitaman muncul dibalik tangan kanan si wanita, mengenai tubuh makhluk itu hingga terpental menghantam dinding. "KENAPA DIA BELUM JUGA KEMBALI!"

Makhluk kecil berwajah seperti makhluk mitologi menyeramkan itu meringkut kesisi dinding sembari menahan rasa sakit mendera tubuh, tak berani mengadahkan kepala menatap sang wanita yang sekarang semakin menunjukan kemurkaannya. Dia tak ingin bernasip naas ditangan sang Ratu yang sedang meledakan amarah. "Ha-Hamba tidak tahu, Yang Mulia."

Bukan sebuah jawaban yang tepat, dan tentu saja amarah sang Ratu makin tak terkendali. Melesatkan cahaya kehitaman bak petir dari kedua tangan keseluruh penjuru arah, membuat ruangan yang semula rapi kini porak poranda. Hancur lebur akibat ledakan diarahkan sang wanita membabat habis semua benda yang berada dalam jangkauan pandangan mata hingga asap pekat serta gemuruh suara ledakan terus terdengar. Menggelora seisi ruangan. Makhluk kerdil itupun tak kuasa menahan perasaan takut lantaran tak ingin menjadi objek ledakan sang Ratu yang berperingai seperti iblis.

"Aku ingin putri Hinata mati..." Tak lagi melesatkan serangan pada seluruh penjuru ruangan tempat dia berada. "Aku ingin putri Hinata mati!" Gerak nafas sang Ratu memburu ditengah pekatnya asap mengudara, memicing tajam terpeta dari mata emerlandnya saat menatap satu objek terpahat didinding yang masih utuh -tak mendapat serangan. "Sewa seorang pembunuh bayaran terkenal dinegeri ini untuk menyamar menjadi pengawal istana. Lalu perintahkan putri Hinata mencari biji buah oak didalam hutan bersama pembunuh bayaran itu." Sang Ratu memiliki surai merah muda berjalan mendekati gorden tebal berwarna merah marun, kemudian menyibakan gorden tersebut hingga sinar matahari membias kaca jendela.

"Satu peti emas akan kuberikan bila ia berhasil memenggal kepala putri Hinata dan membawanya kehadapanku."

.

Seorang wanita bersurai indigo dengan mata putih tak berpupil menanggalkan aktivitasnya yang sedang membersihkan lantai saat sesosok makhluk kerdil muncul diambang perbatasan ball room ruang istana. "Ibu memintaku mencari biji buah oak?"

"Benar!" Angguk Edgar mantap. "Pengawal akan mendampingimu nanti saat masuk kedalam hutan."

Tak perlu menimbang akan perintah yang disampaikan Edgar, wanita terselimuti kulit seputih salju tersebut melepaskan apron maid yang ia kenakan. Bersiap berangkat dengan mengenakan gaun biru keunguan melekat ditubuh sembari meraih keranjang rotan disodorkan Edgar. "Ikuti aku, pengawal telah menunggumu digerbang utama."

Melihat Edgar melangkahkan kaki terlebih dahulu, wanita itu pun mengekori Edgar dibelakang. Mengarungi luasnya bangunan istana yang megah, dihiasai beragam barang-barang mewah terlapisi emas, perak, dan tak sedikit juga menjumpai permata-permata elok, pilar-pilar berukuran besar yang menyangga bangunan istana nampak dipengheliatan si wanita ketika sampai pada teras istana. Kembali melangkahkan kaki mengarungi halaman istana yang luas dipenuhi bunga-bunga, pepohonan rindang, serta rumput hijau yang menjadi _lantai_. Gerbang berukuran besar terlihat megah berada di_pangkal_ halaman menampilkan sesosok laki-laki bersurai coklat, mengenakan seragam kebesaran pengawal kerajaan dengan sebuah pedang tersemat rapi pada sisi kiri pinggul lelaki tersebut. Ketika telah sampai digerbang utama, laki-laki itu membungkukan tubuh memberi hormat kepada sang wanita.

"Mari, tuan putri." Ajak lelaki itu mempersilahkan si wanita berjalan terlebih dahulu keluar dari gerbang yang terbuka.

"Terima kasih." Balas sang putri melangkahkan kaki.

Mendapati Hinata telah berjalan beberapa langkah dari gerbang utama, Edgar pun mendekati si lelaki saat merasa jarak Hinata terlampau jauh untuk mendengar suaranya yang bergumam pada sang pengawal. "Satu peti emas jika kau berhasil memegal kepala putri Hinata dan membawanya kehadapan sang Ratu."

"Baik." Mengangguk kecil sebagai respon akan isyarat dari Edgar, lelaki itu pun turut melangkahkan kaki mengejar ketertinggalan menyusul Hinata.

Berjalan selama empat puluh lima menit menyusuri pemukiman warga yang pada akhirnya menghantarkan kedua insan tersebut pada kedalaman hutan rindang dipenuhi pepohonan menjulang tinggi. Akar-akar tertutupi lumut berukuran besar menjalar dipermukaan tanah, semak-semak belukar dari tanaman liar, bunga-bunga cantik aneka warna dan ragam, tetesan air dari dedauan pohon-pohon disertai suara riuh hewan-hewan penghuni hutan menjadi pengiring dalam perjalanan putri Hinata bersama sang pengawal. Perjalanan yang ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki selama hampir satu jam lamanya belum mencapai kata klimaks. Tanaman liar seperti buah oak hanya di padang rumput, dan letak padang tersebut berada jauh didalam kawasan hutan. Walau telah berjalan cukup jauh memasuki kawasan hutan, rasa penat yang mendera menghentikan laju langkah kaki sang putri. Hinata membalikan badan, berinisiatif mengajak lelaki dibelakangnya untuk menyelamatkan persedian kaki yang terasa linu akibat terlalu lama berjalan.

"Bisa kita istirahat seje-"

'CRANK!'

Kemilau benda tajam menampakan eksistensi dibalik sarung kayu terlihat, mata putih tak memiliki pupil milik Hinata terbelalak lebar seketika menyadari pedang panjang tersebut telah keluar dari peraduan secara sempurna dengan sang pemilik pedang bersiap menghunuskan benda tersebut pada tubuh Hinata. "Salahkan takdir bila anda kecewa pada ironi kehidupan ini, Yang Mulia."

Tebas.

Lelaki bersurai coklat itu menghunuskan bilah mata pedang dengan gerakan vertikal, hendak menyapukan bilah pedang ke leher Hinata yang secara tak terduga dihindari oleh Hinata. Wanita bersurai indigo itu tak sengaja menginjak akar kayu yang telah lapuk hingga kakinya terperosok, terduduk diatas tanah. Membuat fokus serangan si lelaki berpindah objek menjadi menghunus batang pohon bukan tubuh Hinata. Melihat tekanan yang cukup dalam dibuat oleh tebasan pedang si lelaki, Hinata pun segera beranjak. Berlari menjauhi si lelaki yang masih berkutat melepaskan bilah pedang dari permukaan batang pohon.

"T-Tolong!" Berlari sembari berteriak kencang meminta pertolongan, Hinata terus melangkahkan kaki menembus semak belukar yang menerjang. Berusaha menghindari laki-laki yang mengejarnya dengan sebilah pedang ditangan. "Tolong aku!"

Gemersik suara dedauan kering terdengar riuh ditelinga Hinata. Cukup menjadi petunjuk akan gambaran bila laki-laki tersebut masih mengejar, dan bahkan keberadaannya kian mendekat. Hinata tak memiliki pilihan lain selain melajukan kedua langkah kaki dengan lebar, menerjang pepohonan kecil serta semak belukar yang menyulitkan pergerakannya menghindari laki-laki itu. Ditambah sepatu hak berukuran lima senti dikenakan oleh Hinata terasa membebani kecepatannya, tak urung gadis berkulit putih itu sering tersandung oleh akar-akar pohon yang menjalar ditanah. Hampir membuatnya terjatuh namun dia masih bisa bertahan, berusaha keras menyeimbangkan tubuh disaat sang pembunuh semakin dekat untuk bisa menjangkaunya.

"Seseorang, kumohon tolong aku!"

Sia-sia...

Hinata tahu teriakan yang ia lantunkan tidak akan didengar oleh siapapun. Ia berada seorang diri, didalam hutan bersama dengan seorang laki-laki yang berniat membunuhnya. Kecil kemungkinan dia mendapat pertolongan, sebab jangankan bertemu dengan orang lain, keberadaan pemburu yang biasa memburu hewan-hewan dihutan juga tak dapat Hinata temukan. Hinata tak mengantungkan harapan terlampau tinggi, satu-satunya cara yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini adalah meloloskan diri dari jerat kematian. Terus berlari sekencang mungkin membuat jarak tempuh yang cukup jauh agar pembunuh itu tak dapat menjangkaunya, kemudian bersembunyi disuatu tempat sampai pembunuh itu pergi. Dan ia pun dapat kembali ke istana dengan selamat.

Terlalu larut dalam pikiran sendiri mencari jalan keluar menghindari pembunuh dibelakangnya, Hinata yang terus memacu langkah kaki tiba-tiba tersandung. Tak menyadari bila akses jalan yang ia lewati terdapat sebuah akar pohon tertutupi dedauan kering dengan tebing curam tepat berada dibawah pohon tersebut.

"KYAAAA!"

Selepas terjatuh, tubuh Hinata berguling dengan kencang pada tebing tersebut. Membentur beberapa material bebatuan serta pohon-pohon yang tumbuh pada permukaan tebing, terus bergerak kebawah menuju dasar yang gelap tak terterangi setitik cahaya dengan hamparan hutan lebat terlihat didasar jurang. Melihat Hinata terjatuh dan berguling pada tebing curam tersebut, lelaki yang menggenggam erat pedang ditangan berhenti berlari. Berjalan dengan perlahan menuju bibir tebing sembari menormalkan gerak pernafasan yang memburu sehabis berlari. Memandang dalam diam hamparan hutan dari atas tebing tempat ia berpijak, laki-laki itu pun memasukan kembali pedang panjang digenggaman tangan kedalam sarung kayu. Membalikan badan sembari melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan bibir jurang.

.

.

.

Hamparan salju adalah hal pertama yang Naruto lihat ketika menjejakan kaki saat membuka pintu pada permukaan pohon pinus berukuran _normal_. Guyuran _titik-titik putih_ menerpa bumi masih berderai lembut, _meliuk_ dengan riang diantara hembusan angin yang mengalun pada permukaan pipi Naruto. Mengedarkan pandangan mata menyapu keseluruh penjuru arah tempat dia berada sekarang, mata sebening samudera dimanja oleh rindang pepohonan hutan pinus berbaris teratur seperti yang ia lihat sebelumnya, dengan satu buah pohon pinus berukuran sedang menjadi central, dikelilingi pohon-pohon pinus lainnya berjarak sekitar 3 meter dari posisi pohon pinus tersebut. Berbeda dengan kawasan hutan pinus yang Naruto jelajahi sebelum memasuki pintu misterius di salah satu pohon pinus, hutan pohon pinus ini berukuran normal seperti pohon pada umumnya, tak lagi berukuran raksasa seperti saat lalu. Cuaca yang menyelimuti kawasan hutan pinus ini pun tidak dikuasi oleh langit kelam yang ditemani hamparan bintang berpendar keseluruh angkasa raya. Laksana disiang hari, itulah yang Naruto lihat saat mengadahkan wajah keatas menerawang awan kelabu.

Membersihkan topi tinggi berwarna hitam melekat dikepala kini yang tertutupi salju, Naruto memberanikan diri melangkahkan kedua kaki tanpa melihat kembali kebelakang dimana pintu pada permukaan batang pinus tersebut menghilang, meninggalkan jejak-jejak serbuk emas memudar seiring waktu sehingga tiada lagi yang tersisa. Tubuh terselimuti boneka pemecah kacang melihat kekiri dan kekanan memandang seisi kawasan hutan guna mencari keberadaan pasukan tikus.

Mengetahui keberadaan musuh adalah point penting yang harus Naruto utamakan, selain menghindari mara bahaya, Naruto juga meminimalisir terjadinya hal-hal tak diinginkan. Bukan bermaksud untuk berprasangka buruk, mencari Peri Sugar Plum sama saja menabuh genderang perang karena dari riwayat yang disampaikan patung jam besar tersebut, Peri Sugar Plum dan pasukan tikus dipimpin Reginald saling kontra satu sama lain. Walau cuma menerka saja tanpa dijelaskan secara spefisik, garis besar hubungan keduanya telah dapat Naruto tafsirkan dengan baik.

"Wow..." Decak Naruto kagum melihat panorama pohon pinus diantara guyuran hujan salju terlihat sangat indah. Bila beberapa saat lalu kegelapan malam sedikit memudarkan keindahan hutan pinus, pesona tumbuhan itu sekarang seakan ditegaskan kembali. "Aku tidak pernah tahu jika hutan pinus bisa seindah ini meski dilanda musim dingin." Setidaknya presepsi Naruto mengenai ke_ngeri_an hutan pinus konon dihuni binatang buas dan roh gentayangan, kini terpatahkan. "Hutan pinus ternyata tak seseram yang kukira."

Menatap dalam pandangan memuja kala semakin melangkahkan kaki menyusuri deretan pepohonan pinus, mata biru Naruto semula tertuju pada tetesan air di helain ruas daun pinus yang membeku kini teralihkan saat memandang sebuah tiang besi berada diantara pohon-pohon pinus. Seolah terhipnotis, Naruto tak mampu memalingkan wajah walau hanya sekejap melihat sebuah wadah pada sisi bagian atas tiang besi menampakan cahaya kekuningan dari lilin yang menyala. Terasa hangat... Mengingatkan Naruto pada rumahnya.

"Aku harus kemana?" Menatap dalam pandangan lurus deretan hutan pinus dihadapannya, sorot mata Naruto berubah sendu. Tak tahu lagi harus kemana ia melangkah sementara dia kini seorang diri, ditengah guyuran salju yang terasa semakin dingin hingga menusuk tulang. "Dimana Peri Sugar Plum? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kemana akan mencarinya."

Seketika perasaaan sedih melanda Naruto berganti menjadi perasaan marah, teringat akan kepingan-kepingan memori beberapa saat lalu yang menghantarkan dia pada situasi sulit seperti ini karena dilatar-belakangi oleh satu hal. Patung wanita duyung terkutuk itu yang telah memancing kedatangan pasukan tikus akibat kesialan yang dibawa sepupu-sepupu idiotnya sehingga Naruto berakhir begini.

"Semua ini gara-gara mereka!"

Ya! Siapa lagi yang patut dipersalahkan atas semua kesialan ini kalau bukan anak-anak autisme itu! Selama 13 tahun Naruto hidup, walau terbangun dimalam hari Naruto tak pernah menemukan keanehan lain seperti segerombolan tikus pencuri yang dapat mengeluarkan sihir ataupun patung jam yang dapat berbicara. Cuma hari ini, hari dimana anak-anak perusak itu datang. Menghancurkan moment istimewanya dalam beberapa jam saja hingga kini Naruto harus bergelung dalam mara bahaya. Terjebak ditubuh boneka pemecah kacang dan sekarang tak tahu harus melangkah kemana mencari Peri Sugar Plum.

"Tunggu aku kembali menjadi besar, akan ku enyahkan mereka semua!" Emosi Naruto kembali berkobar, menghardik semua orang yang ia anggap bertanggung jawab atas musibah ini dalam sumpah serapah dan caci maki terlantun dibibir. Sisi emosional Naruto beranjak naik namun secara tak langsung menyulut semangat pemuda itu hingga sekarang ia menghentakan kedua kaki. Menembus pepohonan pinus dengan mengemban satu tujuan penting. "Aku harus kembali menjadi manusia!"

Apapun yang terjadi, Naruto bertekad menemukan Peri Sugar Plum agar ia bisa kembali seperti semula.

Sepanjang perjalanan menembus hutan pepohonan pinus, Naruto yang telah berjalan selama hampir dua jam lamanya mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda menyerah. Muak melihat deretan pohon pinus terus ia jumpai selama perjalanan setelah melangkah cukup jauh. Meskipun tubuh yang Naruto gunakan sekarang adalah tubuh boneka, tetap saja stamina ia miliki sama seperti manusia pada umumnya. Dapat merasakan sakit, kedinginan, penat, lelah disekujur tubuh, dan sekarang ia merasa ingin pingsan. Naruto belum pernah berjalan sejauh ini, kalaupun berjalan kaki, jarak terjauh yang pernah Naruto tempuh adalah berjalan ke alun-alun desa. Itupun dari kediamannya, Naruto menaiki kereta kuda dan dilanjutkan berjalan kaki selama lima menit. Terkadang belum mencapai lima menit ia sudah merasa lelah, kemudian meminta Sebastian mengendongnya (pelayan mereka) ketika menuju ketoko mainan. Sampai dirumah hendak masuk kedalam kamar pun, Naruto masih menyuruh Sebastian mengendongnya.

"Aku lelah! Aku merasa akan mati sekarang!" Teriak Naruto hyperbolis ditengah nafas yang memburu akibat rasa penat menerjang persendirian kaki. Pemuda itu mendudukan diri secara kasar dibawah pohon pinus. "Kenapa hanya ada pohon pinus saja?" Desah Naruto pelan. "Apa di negeri ini cuma ada pohon pinus? Atau jangan-jangan Peri Sugar Plum itu sebenarnya adalah pohon pinus?" Mata Naruto menyipit sayu, mulai melantur. "Hei Peri Sugar Plum! Ayo cepat ubah aku menjadi manusia lagi! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi berada ditubuh ini sementara sepupu-sepupuku bersenang-senang diatas penderitaanku karena ulah mereka!" Jemari kotak-kotak terbuat dari kayu memukul-mukul permukaan batang pohon pinus.

Tak sengaja memandang kearah jemari tangan dibatang pohon pinus, Naruto berdecih sinis. "Kheh! Boneka pemecah kacang..." Gumamnya menerawang dalam tatapan sendu. "Aku tidak ingin berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini. Hidupku sangat berharga, bukan takdirku menjadi boneka yang dikutuk." Tangan Naruto mengepal erat, memukul dengan telak permukaan batang pohon pinus tempat ia beristirahat. "Sebelum kau mendapat kesulitan karena mempermainkan takdirku, cepat ubah aku menjadi manusia lagi! APA KAU DENGAR AKU, PERI SUGAR PLUM!"

**'BRAK!'**

"GYAAAA!"

Terlalu kuat melayangkan kepalan tangan kanan menghantam batang pohon pinus yang keras, Naruto berteriak kencang. Menyeru rasa sakit yang teramat luar biasa, tulang jemari Naruto terasa akan remuk sekarang. "Berengsek!" Memeluk erat tangan kanan yang berdenyut linu, Naruto lekas beranjak. Menatap nyalang pohon pinus dihadapannya. "Berani sekali kau melukai jariku, Peri Sugar Plum! Setelah kau membuatku terjebak ditubuh boneka, tak mau mengembalikanku kewujud semula, sekarang kau ingin membunuhku dengan menyakiti jari-jariku! Begitu!" Naruto benar-benar salah paham, menganggap pohon pinus adalah jelmaan Peri Sugar Plum akibat frustasi karena terlalu lelah berjalan tanpa mengetahui pasti dimana peri itu berada.

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Apa kau takut setelah aku mengetahui rencana busukmu? Iya kan?! Kau bersekongkol dengan patung duyung dan sepupu-sepupuku untuk membuat hidupku hancur seperti ini! Benarkan?! Ayo mengaku, Peri Sugar Plum!"

Hening...

Hanya desir angin ditengah derai hujan salju menemani kesendirian Naruto yang sedang meluapkan amarah pada sebatang pohon pinus. Emosi Naruto kian meledak, menyeruakan perasaan marah yang semakin menjadi-jadi mendapati keterdiaman pohon pinus. Cukup sudah! Naruto telah mengetahui semuanya sekarang. Maksud dari pernyataan patung wanita duyung mengenai cahaya -atau apalah itu cuma bualan belaka. Sebuah realita semu yang sangat kejam karena fakta sebenarnya yang Naruto tangkap adalah Peri Sugar Plum hanya sosok fiktif. Patung wanita itu benar-benar bersandiwara, bersekutu bersama sepupunya untuk mengutuk Naruto!

"Kalian menipuku!" Seru Naruto berteriak marah. Menatap kedua kaki tertutupi lapisan salju tipis dengan perasaan kalut. Murka, kecewa, dan perasaan getir menghadapi kondisi tubuhnya yang membuat Naruto serasa ingin menangis. "Mengutukku tanpa ada Peri Sugar Plum atau siapapun yang bisa mengembalikanku menjadi seperti sedia kala-"

'SRAK!'

Kalimat Naruto terputus, mendengar gemersik dedauan pohon pinus masuk kedalam pendengaran. Tubuh dibalut boneka pemecah kacang itu reflek berbalik kearah belakang, menerawang dengan pandangan seksama dimana sumber suara tersebut berada. Semilir suara angin beralun lembut ditengah derai hujan salju, Naruto menajamkan kedua mata, memandang intens deretan pohon-pohon pinus berjumlah ribuan dihadapannya.

"Siapa?" Seru Naruto dari tempat ia berpijak. "Apa ada orang disini?"

Sama seperti saat-saat lalu, tiada satupun yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Hanya ada hembusan angin diantara rinai salju berjatuhan dari langit menemani kesendirian Naruto. Membuat Naruto yakin bila tidak ada seorang pun disini selain dirinya. "Mungkin cuma perasaanku saja."

'SRAK!'

Berniat kembali duduk dibawah pohon pinus beristirahat sejenak sebelum memutuskan kemana ia akan kembali melangkah, Naruto yang belum sempat duduk pada akar pohon pinus terperanjat kaget mendengar suara yang sama terdengar lagi. "Siapa disana!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Atau sekedar mendengar suara itu datang untuk ketiga kali juga tak ada. Mengukuhkan hipotesis Naruto bila suara tersebut berasal dari hewan-hewan dihutan pinus ini. Biasanya sejenis tupai, monyet atau binatang-binatang lain yang suka memanjat untuk memetik biji-bijian didedauan pohon pinus. "Mengganggu saja!" Gerutu Naruto duduk diatas akar.

'SRAK! SRAK! SRAK!'

Baru sejenak merenggangkan otot, suara itu kembali terdengar. Tak hanya sekali kemunculannya dalam periode satu waktu, tetapi suara tersebut kini berani menunjukan eksistensinya baik dari segi audio maupun visual. Terlihat dengan jelas dimata sapphier Naruto, daun-daun pohon ketiga dari baris keempat sebelah kiri bergerak cepat seakan-akan diterpa hembusan angin yang sangat dahsyat walau nyatanya tiada angin berhembus saat ini. Parahnya lagi tak hanya daun-daun pohon pinus itu saja yang bergerak, dedauan dari pohon-pohon lain pun turut bergerak. Membuat Naruto tak bisa berkata atau sekedar beranjak dari tempat ia berpijak. Terbelalak lebar dengan tubuh mematung, itulah reaksi Naruto saat ini ketika pergerakan dedaunan pohon pinus bergerak secara bergantian mendekati Naruto dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain.

_'Pasukan tikus! Apakah mereka pasukan tikus!' _Batin Naruto berteriak keras membelalakan kedua mata. _'Lari! Aku harus lari! Aku tidak ingin mati ditempat seperti ini!'_ Berusaha berontak dari kebekuan membelenggu tubuhnya dengan memproses kinerja otak agar lekas berlari, tubuh Naruto tidak juga bereaksi memberikan aksi berarti. Jangankan meraih pedang disisi pinggul sebelah kiri, saat ini yang hanya bisa Naruto lakukan adalah mematung. Membuat pemuda itu dirundung asa duka karena tak dapat mengontrol tubuhnya. _'Kumohon... Bergerak lah! Aku tidak mau mati... Aku tidak mau mati!'_

Pergerakan dedauan pohon semakin mendekat, dan mendekat hingga sesosok bayangan hitam memasuki rindangnya dedauan pohon pinus dihuni Naruto. Daun pohon pinus itu pun bergerak hebat laksana tertiup topan, menimbulkan bunyi gemersik yang sangat memekakkan telinga. Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang, menimbulkan rasa linu dari denyutan dada Naruto yang tak kuasa menahan debaran jantungnya sendiri. Rasa takut menelusup relung, perasaan khawatir akan keselamatan diri dan kegelisahan melanda hati. Naruto tak tahu lagi harus memikirkan apa selain kematian. Kematian yang akan menjemput dirinya saat siluet bayangan hitam merambat dari batang pohon pinus tersebut.

"Dor!"

**'BRUK!'**

Tak sempat berteriak, atau sekedar melihat dengan intens sosok dari siluet hitam tersebut yang memunculkan diri dari atas pohon tepat dihadapan wajah Naruto dengan posisi terbalik. Tubuh boneka pemecah kacang tersebut ambruk, jatuh diatas tumpukan salju ketika kedua bola mata sebiru lautan tiba-tiba menggelap. Terlalu kaget setelah menghadapi situasi menegangkan selama beberapa saat, Naruto akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

Ketukan jemari tangan terpolesi kuku berwarna merah pekat terlihat pada permukaan meja kayu. Bergerak seirama menimbulkan nada-nada riang saat pangkal kuku yang panjang membentur permukaan meja tersebut. Beragam peralatan serta benda-benda tak lazim masih berserakan diatas lantai, terlihat sang pemilik ruangan enggan membereskan segala kekacauan yang ia buat pasca mendengar pengakuan lain dari cermin ajaib terpahat didinding. Seperti sedang menunggu kabar berita yang amat dinanti, sosok wanita mengenakan gaun hitam dengan ekor panjang membingkai lantai bebatuan nampak tak sabar. Terus mengetuk kuku-kuku panjang miliknya diatas meja sembari melangkahkan kaki kesana kemari guna menghabiskan waktu yang terasa berjalan lambat bagi si wanita.

Melihat jendela kaca membias sinar matahari senja berwarna kekuningan diufuk barat, wanita itu pun melangkahkan kaki mendekati jendela. Mengamati keadaan diluar istana seolah berharap seseorang yang dinanti berada dilingkungan istana. Melihat keadaan istana tak menampakan sosok yang ia tunggu, wanita itu pun menyibakan ekor gaun dilantai saat akan berbalik. Menunjukan raut wajah murka seraya berseru lantang memanggil nama seseorang.

"Edgar!"

Makhluk kecil memiliki telinga panjang, berwajah serupa makhluk mitologi yang menyeramkan dengan kuku-kuku merisut muncul dari balik pintu. Memberi hormat pada sang wanita namun lekas menundukan kepala, tak berani menatap wanita itu disaat raut wajahnya terlihat seperti tak menyenangi sesuatu. "Kenapa pembunuh bayaran itu belum muncul juga!"

Melangkah mundur menjaga jarak dari si wanita, makhluk kecil itu masih menundukan wajah -takut. "Sebentar lagi, Yang Mulia Ratu. Sebentar lagi pembunuh itu pasti akan datang kemari."

Wanita itu mengeram murka, tak terima mendengar jawaban yang sama terus diulangi makhluk kerdil tersebut. "Sebentar lagi?" Sebut sang wanita melangkah mendekat. "Sebentar lagi katamu!"

"Ma-Maaf, Yang Mulia!" Edgar memejamkan kedua mata, benar-benar tak berani menghadapi kermurkaan si wanita ketika berteriak keras kepadanya.

"Aku memintamu mencari pembunuh profesional! Seorang pembunuh kejam yang bisa membunuh putri Hinata dalam sekejap! Kenapa sampai detik ini pembunuh itu belum juga kembali?!" Mengayunkan kepalan tangan kearah meja kayu, sinar kehitaman yang muncul dari tangan sang Ratu menghancurkan meja kayu dalam dua detik hingga terbelah. "Apa sesulit itu membunuh putri Hinata yang lemah, hah?!"

Edgar melangkahkan kedua kaki mundur kebelakang dengan cepat, membuat punggungnya membentur dinding saat sang Ratu berjalan mendekat. Mengintimidasi Edgar seakan ingin melenyapkan dirinya didetik ini juga. "Ma... Maafkan hamba, Yang Muli-"

"Yang Mulia!" Sosok lain memasuki ruangan sang wanita memunculkan diri di ambang pintu seraya mengangkat membungkukkan badan -memberi hormat. "Dia datang."

Laki-laki mengenakan seragam pengawal dengan pedang panjang dipinggul memasuki ruangan setelah sosok diambang pintu yang menyampaikan berita memberi jalan. Meletakan sebuah kain putih yang berisi benda bulat mengeluarkan darah segar pada sisi bawah kain, laki-laki itu pun membungkukan badan kepada sang Ratu yang melebarkan senyum diwajah. "Aku telah berhasil menyelesaikan apa yang anda inginkan, Yang Mulia."

Tawa wanita bersurai merah muda tersebut meledak, memecah keheningan yang terjalin didalam ruangan tempatnya berada. Raut kebahagiaan berpendar, puas mendengar informasi disampaikan laki-laki itu. Terlebih yang menggembirakan lagi, laki-laki itu membawa satu bukti penting mengenai nasip tragis sang putri. Ironis memang, namun sang ratu tak boleh berbahagia dulu, ia harus memastikan kebenaran kematian putri Hinata. Benar-benar telah lenyap didunia, atau tidak.

"Wahai cermin ajaib..." Wanita itu perlahan melangkahkan kaki mendekati cermin perak yang terpahat dinding. "Siapakah wanita paling cantik di negeri ini?"

Permukaan cermin yang menampilkan duplikasi isi ruangan berserta sketsa wajah sang ratu berganti menjadi riak air selama sesaat, kemudian background hitam pada permukaan cermin pun terlihat disusul kemunculan topeng putih. _**"Anda lah yang paling cantik, Yang Mulia. Tiada seorang pun didunia ini yang cantik melebihi kecantikan anda."**_

"Mwahahahahahahaha!"

Tawa si wanita terdengar, menggelora seantero ruangan dengan kedua tangan merentang tinggi. Berputar-putar mengelilingi ruangan dengan perasaan bahagia yang meluap. Senang tak terkira mendengar jawaban mutlak cermin ajaib yang mengukuhkan keabsahan kecantikan ia miliki. Tiada tertandingi, didunia ini hanya sang Ratu lah yang paling cantik. Bahkan untuk putri Hinata sekalipun yang telah merenggang nyawa.

"Buang kepala putri Hinata, aku tak sudi melihatnya berada di istanaku!" Titah wanita itu masih diliputi perasaan bahagia. "Dan hadiahkan satu peti emas kepada laki-laki ini atas kerja kerasnya~"

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Ujar Edgar dan penyampai berita diambang pintu ruangan. "Ikuti kami."

Laki-laki bersurai coklat pun beranjak, mengekori dua orang pembantu sang Ratu yang kini menuntun lelaki itu keluar dari ruangan. Tanpa diketahui si wanita yang terlena akan pengakuan cermin ajaib ataupun dua orang _anjing_ wanita tersebut, laki-laki itu tersenyum dalam batin sembari menenteng bingkisan kain yang terus mengucurkan darah segar pada bagian sisi bawah. Dimana isi dari bingkisan kain tersebut bukanlah kepala putri Hinata yang berhasil ia bunuh dengan kedua tangan, melainkan kepala anak beruang yang tak sengaja ia buru saat dalam perjalanan mencari pengganti mayat sang putri.

.

Petang telah berarak meninggalkan singasana, melingkupi suatu kawasan dipenuhi pepohonan tinggi dan semak belukar yang tumbuh dengan liar menjadi gelap gulita tak terterangi sinar abadi. Burung-burung terbang tinggi, melintasi langit yang beranjak gelap menuju kedalam sangkar pada dahan pepohonan menjulang tinggi di hutan tersebut. Ditengah kondisi langit berangsur menggelap hendak menjemput malam, sinar kekuningan yang menyala terang muncul dari kegelapan hutan. Diiringi alunan khas berisi syair-syair pujangga sekelompok laki-laki dengan nada barithon khas yang berkharisma. Tak sekedar mengumandangkan lirik-lirik yang dilantunkan secara bersama-sama, sekelompok laki-laki itu terdengar saling bersahut-sahutan seolah-olah sedang menceritakan kisah masing-masing melalui alunan nada dikumandangkan dari bibir mereka.

Menyanyi.. Bergembira bersama-sama adalah ritual wajib dilakukan pria-pria tersebut ketika selesai mengais rejeki pada karunia alam yang mereka manfaatkan dari hutan liar tersebut.

Mengamit lentera berisi lilin putih yang menyala, bayangan akan rupa dari sekelompok laki-laki tersebut terpeta dari kegelapan pepohonan rindang. Bisa dilihat dengan jelas bila sekelompok laki-laki itu nampak memanggul linggis, kapak, dan benda-benda tajam lainnya diperuntukan untuk mendukung kinerja perkerjaan mereka. Topi khas sinter klas dengan sebuah bola pada ujung topi, coat berlengan panjang, dan sepatu flat memiliki ujung lancip dibagian pangkal sepatu adalah spesifikasi pakaian dikenakan pria-pria tersebut dari bayangan lentera yang terpantul pada pepohonan hutan.

Mengungkapkan rasa senang lewat lagu dinyanyikan secara beramai-ramai, pria berjanggut yang berjalan paling depan (pemimpin barisan) tiba-tiba berhenti bernyanyi ketika merasa ada sesuatu yang menghalangi akses jalan mereka.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya pria keempat kepada pria dibarisan paling depan.

"Ssttt! Jangan berisik, ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalan pulang kita." Pria kedua menjawab pertanyaan sang rekan ketika pria pertama sibuk meneliti sesuatu.

"Apakah itu beruang?" Pria paling pendek dari pria-pria itu berujar penuh tanya sembari mengangkat kapak miliknya. "Biar aku saja yang tangani kalau begitu."

Pria pertama mengangkat tinggi lentera miliknya keatas wajah, menggeleng pelan. "Bukan beruang, tetapi..."

Pria ketiga menutup mulutnya rapat saat menyinari sesosok tubuh tergeletak diatas jalan setapak yang biasa mereka lalui. "Dia manusia!"

Kontan saja mendengar pernyataan pria ketiga tersebut, rekan-rekan mereka yang lain berteriak heboh. Berlari mengerumuni sosok yang terbaring tersebut dengan pertanyaan seragam dilontarkan masing-masing dari mereka.

"Manusia!"

"Dia bilang apa? Manusia?!"

"Apa itu manusia? Sejenis umbi-umbian kah?"

"Aku mau lihat! Aku mau lihat manusia!"

Salah satu rekan menatap pria berjanggut disampingnya. "Apakah dia masih hidup?"

"Dia masih hidup." Merapikan kacamata bulat yang ia kenakan, pria berjanggut tersebut mendekati sosok diatas tanah kemudian melingkarkan tangan sosok itu keatas pundaknya. "Kalian semua jangan ribut! Sebaiknya bantu aku dan bawa dia pulang!"

Rekan dari pria berjangkut tersebut terdiam seketika diiringi menganggukan kepala secara serempak, mulai berbondong-bondong memegangi tubuh sosok tersebut kemudian memanggulnya. Berjalan menembus kegelapan hutan membawa sosok itu bersama-sama dalam perjalanan kekediaman mereka.

.

.

.

Terbaring tak berdaya, dengan bebatuan terjal sebagai alas pembaringan saat punggung terbalut boneka kayu menyentuh material kerikil yang terasa dingin. Sapuan benda berteksur lembut dengan permukaan kasar terasa menjalar secara berkala, diusap pada perpotongan dagu kemudian merambat hingga mencapai pelupuk mata yang tertutup rapat. Memang belum sepenuhnya sadar, namun Naruto masih bisa merasakan keadaan sekitar. Merasakan bagaimana _sesuatu _yang terasa lunak tersebut kerap melakukan aksi sama tetapi kini pada daerah yang berbeda. Tak cuma satu sisi pipi Naruto saja, benda lunak tak bertulang tersebut juga beralih kearah sebaliknya, semakin gencar mengusap pipi pemuda itu sehingga Naruto mulai terjaga. Membuka kedua mata secara perlahan ingin melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Mau sampai kapan aku harus menjilati kayu ini? Rasanya tidak enak, bahkan lidahku terasa kram! Kau yang berbuat kenapa aku yang harus membangunkannya!"

Masih buram.

Naruto tak bisa melihat dengan pasti dimana ia berada sekarang. Suasana yang terjalin masih tertutupi kabut tipis mengelilingi pandangan mata Naruto. Terlihat tidak jelas, buram, malah semakin Naruto memfokuskan tatapan mata pada sekeliling arah, Naruto semakin tak bisa melihat dengan baik. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk memulihkan pengheliatan selain mengerjapkan kedua mata selama berkali-kali guna mengembalikan fokus pandangan dari efek buruk ketika tertidur dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

Sekali mengerjap... Naruto belum bisa melihat dengan baik tetapi ia dapat memastikan bila kini apa yang ia lihat terasa berbeda. Naruto paham, ia sedang tak berada kamar miliknya yang terasa hangat, nyaman, dengan selimut tebal dan ranjang empuk memanja tubuh yang biasa ia jumpai kala membuka kedua mata saat pagi menjelang.

Dua kali mengerjap, mata biru Naruto melihat dengan jelas dinding-dinding bebatuan dengan warna kecoklatan terpahat sempurna. Sayup-sayup deru suara angin dan germersik pohon pinus telah cukup menjadi acuan bagi Naruto untuk mengembalikan ingatan. Naruto masih berada dinegeri antah berantah, mempunyai misi mencari Peri Sugar Plum dan sekarang dia sedang berteduh didalam gua guna mengistirahatkan diri sehabis berjalan jauh.

"Ohh! Kau sudah bangun?"

Mengerjapkan mata ketiga kali dengan perlahan, Naruto mengedarkan mata sekeliling arah, sedikit aneh ketika tak sengaja menangkap pemandangan janggal pada paha kiri yang terasa dihuni seekor kucing kecil berwarna orange kejinggaan sedang duduk manis menatap dirinya. Menguap lebar sembari mengalihkan wajah dengan cepat bermaksud hendak mengabaikan-

"Hei, bocah sialan! Dia sudah bangun!"

-pikiran Naruto secara tiba-tiba tersadar sepenuhnya dari alam mimpi ketika mendengar kucing itu berbicara.

"GYAAA!"

Beranjak berdiri seraya mendempet kearah dinding gua, Naruto menunjuk sosok kucing tak lazim memiliki ekor panjang tersebut dengan tangan bergetar hebat disertai mata melotot tajam. "Si-Siapa kau! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini!"

Raut wajah si kucing nampak tak bersahabat. "Kau tak pantas berbicara seperti itu kepada seseorang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawamu, bongkahan kayu yang aneh!"

S-seseorang?

Kucing aneh ini bilang, _seseorang_?

Naruto semakin meringkut disisi dinding gua, menahan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk didalam pikiran menelaah perkataan si kucing. Seseorang? Kheh! Entah Naruto harus senang atau sedih, yang jelas Naruto tak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikan perasaannya mengetahui keadaan kucing yang begitu memiriskan hati. Tidak bisa membedakan dirinya yang _seekor_ hewan, hingga mengungkapkan kata _seseorang_ seolah-olah dia seorang manusia.

"Siapa yang minta diselamatkan olehmu, dasar kucing aneh! Kodrat hewan seharusnya tetaplah hewan! Tidak pantas seorang hewan bermimpi ingin menjadi manusia!" Balas Naruto kalap, tak lagi berpikir untuk mengkoreksi ucapan si kucing yang salah arti akan kata _seekor_ dengan _seseorang_ ketika mengingat kalimat terakhir.

"KUCING?!" Hewan kecil yang Naruto kira sebelumnya adalah kucing mulai menampakan gestur agresi. "Kucing katamu!"

"Hentikan Kyuu."

Dari pintu masuk gua yang gelap dengan cahaya terang tepat dibagian ujung, terdengar derap langkah dari telapak sepatu membentur lantai bebatuan yang terjal. Memunculkan sesosok laki-laki dari kegelapan gua berdiri tegak dihadapan Naruto. "Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main, kita harus kembali sekarang."

Naruto tertegun, menatap dalam diam sosok laki-laki mengenakan celana hitam sebatas betis dilapisi pelindung yang menyatu dengan sandal miliknya. Seutas tali tambang berwarna ungu melilit pada pinggul si lelaki, dihiasi sebuah pedang bersarung putih pada lipatan kedua tali tambang tersebut. Mata biru Naruto menerawang seksama pakaian yang dikenakan lelaki tersebut, baju putih dengan kerah tinggi tak dilipat disertai hand band yang melindungi kedua punggung tangan terselimuti kulit albaster memegang erat sebilah pedang perak.

_'Pedang perak!'_

"Itu pedangku! Berani sekali kau mencurinya!" Merebut kembali pedang perak dari tangan si lelaki, Naruto lekas mengacungkan mata pedang secara bergantian kearah laki-laki itu dan kucing orange dengan was-was. Tak ingin diserang tanpa perlawanan oleh dua makhluk asing tidak ia ketahui apakah mereka lawan atau kawan.

Mimik wajah rubah kecil berubah drastis menjadi jengkel. "Boleh aku membunuhnya? Jelas sekali bila makhluk ini sangat menyebalkan! Sudah menghina Peri Sugar Plum, sekarang malah menodongkan pedang setelah aku menyelamatkan nyawanya!"

Tubuh Naruto menegang seketika. "Apa yang kau bilang tadi, kucing aneh? Kau... kau bilang Peri Sugar Plum!"

Kepala rubah kecil teralih kesamping menatap si lelaki dengan pandangan menuntut. "Kau lihat sendiri? Bertanya kepadaku pun tidak ada tata krama sama sekali!"

Laki-laki bersurai raven menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Kau tahu kondisi kita saat ini, kita tidak boleh terlambat. Hentikan segera perdebatan konyol ini sebelum kita direpotkan oleh hal-hal yang tak terduga." Mengerlingkan sejenak tatapan mata kearah Naruto, laki-laki itu pun beranjak. Melangkahkan kaki menuju ke bibir gua.

Rubah kecil pun berdecak. "Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau boss, karena aku lah boss sebenarnya! Peri Sugar Plum mengamanatkan hal itu kepadaku, jadi kau harus menuruti perkataanku bocah!" Meskipun mengomel, rubah itu tetap berjalan mengekori si lelaki.

Lelaki itu menggeleng pelan. "Ibu Ratu tak pernah mengutusmu, Kyuu. Kau lah yang memaksa ingin ikut."

Gigi rubah kecil itu bergemelutuk kuat. "Ya! Ya! Terserah!" Ucapnya kemudian. "Yang jelas aku lebih kuat, dan karena kebaikan hatiku makanya aku tidak bisa membiarkan bocah lemah sepertimu berkeliaran seorang diri!"

Berdecak kesal seraya menghentakan sebelah kaki dengan kasar karena diabaikan dua makhluk asing baru ia temui, "BERHENTI!" Naruto berteriak keras. Berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki si lelaki. "Berani sekali kalian berdua mengabaikanku!"

Terlihat tak ingin mendengar, itulah reaksi yang Naruto tangkap saat melihat laki-laki itu kembali melanjutkan langkah yang tertunda. Tak hanya mendapat penolakan secara terang-terangan dari si lelaki, rubah kecil yang semula kontra terhadap Naruto membalikan badan ditengah perjalanan sekedar menjulurkan lidah sembari menarik kantung mata. Masih sempat-sempatnya mengejek Naruto sebelum bertolak mengejar si lelaki yang berjalan cukup jauh. Naruto meradang.

"Berhenti! Aku bilang berhenti! Apa kau tidak punya telinga!" Naruto berteriak keras, menyeru si lelaki agar lekas kembali menjawab semua pertanyaannya. "Kau yang disana, berhenti! Kau tidak bisa bersikap kurang ajar padaku setelah membuatku terjebak disini! Aku tahu Peri Sugar Plum yang telah mengutukku hingga menjadi boneka, dan sebagai seseorang yang mengenalnya kau harus bertanggung jawab! Kau dengar itu? Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

Keberadaan lelaki tersebut dengan rubah kecil berjalan tepat disampingnya terlihat menjauh. Semakin jauh hingga hampir sampai dibibir gua. Tanpa lagi peduli pada Naruto yang terus berteriak murka memanggil, keduanya terkesan mantap melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri didalam gua. "HEI! Aku bilang berhenti! Kalian berdua tidak dengar apa kataku, hah!"

Mendengus tak percaya mendapat perlakuan yang sama untuk kesekian kali, Naruto memasukan pedang perak miliknya kedalam sarung dengan kasar kemudian melangkahkan kedua kaki lebih lebar menyusul si lelaki diliputi kemurkaan yang luar biasa. Seumur hidup dia tak pernah diabaikan oleh seseorang seperti ini. Selain mencoreng harga dirinya, Naruto juga mutlak memberi pelajaran yang pantas bahwa segala keinginannya harus terpenuhi oleh siapapun itu.

"Berhent-"

Terpaan hujan salju yang turun dengan sangat dahsyat menguci bibir Naruto ketika hendak melayangkan protes kepada si lelaki. Gemuruh suara angin serta suara riuh dari pohon pinus saat berada didalam gua ternyata bukanlah suara hembusan angin yang _biasa_. Badai sedang menerjang, mengaburkan pandangan Naruto akan sekeliling arah hingga tiada lagi yang bisa Naruto tangkap melalui kedua matanya. Semua terasa buram, bahkan jarak pandang pun tak lebih dari lima meter saja.

Melihat keseluruh penjuru arah, Naruto seakan tak mendapat jawaban. Gelap, dingin, berkabut, Naruto tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa menyadari si lelaki dan rubah kecil tak lagi nampak di pengheliatannya.

"Tidak!" Kepala Naruto menggeleng kuat. "Mereka melarikan diri!" Melangkahkan kaki menyusuri padang salju yang semakin menebal mencapai mata kaki dengan pandangan mata menatap nanar kearah depan. "A-Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya! Mereka harus mengembalikan tubuhku, aku tidak mau terjebak ditubuh boneka ini! Aku harus kembali! Aku harus kembali menjadi manusia agar dapat mengusir sepupu-sepupuku!"

Melangkahkan kaki terus lurus kedepan tanpa tahu arah pasti dan petunjuk mengenai keberadaan dua makhluk sebelumnya. Naruto yang semula tak peduli akan badai menerjang dalam sekejap dilanda ketakutan luar biasa, gelisah sekaligus khawatir mendapati timbunan salju yang ia injak semakin menebal, naik secara perlahan-lahan hingga mencapai betis, bahkan hampir menyentuh lutut Naruto.

"Berhenti! Aku tahu kalian berdua ada disekitar sini!" Berteriak keras mencoba mengalahkan deru angin yang berhembus disertai riuh suara dedauan pohon pinus, Naruto terus mencoba mengalahkan timbunan salju yang semakin menyulitkan pergerakannya. "Sebelum aku marah, cepat tunjukan wujud kalian dan bawa aku bertermu dengan Peri Sugar Plum! Dia berhutang besar kepadaku karena telah membuat tubuhku menjadi seperti ini!"

Naruto tahu, jangankan membuat kedua makhluk itu mendengar suaranya, mampu mengalahkan suara angin yang dibawa oleh badai, Naruto seakan tak berdaya. Terlebih ketika suara Naruto tertelan amukan badai, pesan yang ia tunjukan tak lagi berarti sebab Naruto menyakini kedua makhluk itu tak lagi berada dikawasan ini.

'BRUK!'

Seketika tubuh boneka pemecah kacang itu terduduk diatas tumpukan salju, tak mempunyai kekuatan lagi untuk melangkah ketika Naruto telah memupuskan harapan yang ia gantungkan dalam angan. Ingin kembali menjadi manusia saat kesempatan datang, namun amat disayangkan harus mengubur mimpi itu karena tiada peluang.

Apa yang harus Naruto lakukan sekarang?

Kembali kedalam gua menunggu sampai badai salju berhenti? Ataukah berdiam diri mengigil kedinginan sampai mati? Ahh! Apa bedanya bila ia hidup tetapi terjebak didalam tubuh boneka pemecah kacang? Dia tetap tak dapat mengusir sepupu-sepupunya, tidak bisa membakar jam tua yang menyebabkan segala petaka ini terjadi, dan pembantu-pembantu dirumahnya pasti bermalas-malasan membersihkan kamar miliknya. Kematian tidak terlalu buruk. Di Surga nanti mungkin Naruto bisa membalas semua musibah yang dia alami semasa hidup dengan meminta malaikat menyengsarakan sepupu-sepupunya. Sekalipun terasa perih karena harus tutup usia, Naruto rasa dia akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan tersendiri melihat sepupu-sepupunya hancur satu-persatu.

"Hiks... Si pantat ayam itu lebih dewasa dibandingkan aku! Bagaimana mungkin dia mengabaikan anak kecil sendirian ditengah badai seperti ini tanpa pengawasan!" Mata Naruto terasa panas, tak sanggup mengeyahkan perasaan sakit dan terluka mengetahui fakta bahwa kini dia seorang diri, merenggang nyawa tanpa ada satu pun yang tahu. Terasa menyakitkan lagi bayang-bayang wanita bersurai merah selalu terngiang diingatan begitu memandang terpaan rintik salju menyentuh permukaan tangan kayunya. "Ibu..."

"Jika kau meminta bantuan seseorang, minta lah dengan kata-kata baik. Dan bila kau memanggil seseorang, panggil namanya dengan lembut." Jejak sandal dengan tali hitam terlihat pada mata biru Naruto yang berkaca-kaca ditengah guyuran hujan salju melanda. "Tanpa perlu bersikap kasar, berteriak, atau memaki-maki, sekalipun orang yang kau mintai tolong tak punya kemampuan untuk menolong. Mereka akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk membantumu."

Mengadahkan kepala secara perlahan menatap sesosok laki-laki berdiri tegak dihadapannya, Naruto tak mampu menyembunyikan keharuan yang teramat besar begitu menyadari laki-laki itu kini hadir bersama dengan rubah kecil melingkar dipundak tegapnya.

"Berengsek! Jangan sok keren!" Mengigiti bibir bawah dengan erat, Naruto menundukan kepala mengusap kasar matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Rubah kecil mendelik tak suka menatap Naruto. "Kau lihat sendiri, bukan?! Dia bahkan tidak meminta ma-"

"Sasuke."

Naruto dan rubah kecil serempak menolehkan wajah menatap si lelaki seraya berkata. "Apa?!"

Membalikan badan memunggungi Naruto, si lelaki kembali melangkah perlahan menembus dinginnya badai salju. "Namaku Sasuke." Kepala si lelaki teralih kebelakang, kemudian bergerak pelan seperti mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk mengikutinya. "Kau ingin bertemu dengan Peri Sugar Plum, bukan?"

**.**

"Dimana aku harus bertemu Peri Sugar Plum?"

"Bagaimana cara bertemu Peri Sugar Plum?"

"Kapan aku bisa bertemu Peri Sugar Plum?"

"Berapa lama perjalanan kita agar aku bisa bertemu Peri Sugar Plum?"

"Adakah akses jalan tercepat agar aku bisa bertemu Peri Sugar Plum?"

"Apa yang akan kudapatkan bila bertemu Peri Sugar Plum?"

Sebuah kedutan kecil didahi rubah kecil berwarna orange kejinggaan tercetak sempurna disertai raut wajah kesal saat pertanyaan beruntun terus keluar dari bibir Naruto. Pasca mengajak boneka pemecah kacang tersebut ikut serta bersama dengan sang rekan bersurai raven keluar dari hutan pinus, boneka kayu mengenakan seragam tentara itu tak berhenti mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan melayangkan pertanyaan seragam secara berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak. Kyuubi pun sampai tidak habis pikir, apa boneka itu tidak lelah terus menerus berceloteh tiada henti selama hampir satu jam?

Telinga Kyuubi pun terasa panas mendengar suara boneka pemecah kacang itu. Menyebalkan lagi pemuda berkulit albaster yang sedang dia duduki pundaknya terlihat tak terganggu dengan suara berisik si boneka. Menyengsarakan sekali perjalanan kali ini!

"Hei! Apakah kalian mendengar pertanyaanku, eh? Dimana aku bisa bertemu dengan Pe-"

"BERISIK!"

Tangki kesabaran Kyuubi telah hilang, tergerus oleh emosi yang kian terkikis akibat sikap biadab boneka pemecah kacang terus melontarkan pertanyaan menyebalkan sepanjang waktu. Rubah kecil itu mengerlingkan tatapan tajam, menatap Naruto dengan hawa membunuh yang teramat dahsyat ia keluarkan sehingga kini Naruto terdiam seribu bahasa. Tak pernah Kyuubi kira sebelumnya, bila ternyata ada mahkluk yang lebih menyebalkan selain Sasuke. Dan itu adalah Naruto, boneka pemecah kacang yang sekarang menjadi musuh bebuyutannya.

"Sekali lagi kau bersuara, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu ditempat ini juga!" Kyuubi mendelik murka sembari menunjuk Naruto menggunakan kaki depan. "Paham!"

Naruto bersedekap dada, menganggap ultimatum dari Kyuubi hanyalah omong kosong belaka. "Hei kau yang bernama Sasuke." Sebut Naruto pada laki-laki sedang berjalan didepannya. "Apakah tidak terlalu merepotkan membawa peliharaanmu dalam perjalanan panjang seperti ini?"

Telinga panjang si rubah kecil menegak, reflek tubuh rubah kecil yang semula menghadap depan membelakangi Naruto bergerak dengan cepat memandang Naruto murka. "PE-PELIHARAAN KATAMU!"

"Tenang Kyuu." Sasuke menahan tubuh Kyuubi yang berada diatas pundaknya agar tak melompat kearah Naruto. Terlihat sekali bila teman sepermainannya itu telah terbakar emosi, terkesan ingin sekali menguliti Naruto hidup-hidup. "Kyuubi bukan perliharaan, dia adalah temanku." Langkah kaki Sasuke semula terhenti sekarang bergerak kembali.

"Teman?" Ulang Naruto dengan intonasi kata yang terkesan mencibir sinis Sasuke. "Aneh sekali, apa semua manusia didunia ini berteman dengan hewan? Atau -ohh iya!" Kepala Naruto kemudian mengangguk pelan seperti teringat sesuatu. "Melihat sikap mu saja aku sudah tahu, bahwa kau adalah orang yang aneh! Jika bukan karena kau mengenal Peri Sugar Plum, aku pun tidak akan mau berjalan bersama orang aneh seperti mu!"

Cukup sudah!

Kyuubi benar-benar tidak tahan dengan boneka pemecah kacang tak tahu tata krama dan sopan santun ini! Sudah ditolong, malah berbicara kasar dan mengejek Sasuke!

"Jika kami aneh, lalu kau sendiri apa? Kau tidak sadar bila kau cuma seonggok kayu yang bisa berjalan, kheh!" Sebut Kyuubi berdecak pinggang menantang Naruto, tak peduli bila Sasuke kini memanggil namanya meminta pengertian agar tak berbuat kegaduhan.

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti seketika mendengar pernyataan pedas lolos dari mulut Kyuubi yang menohok hatinya. "Ap-Apa kau bilang? Seonggok kayu?!" Naruto mendengus tak percaya sambil menghentakan kedua kaki. "Aku sebenarnya manusia, tahu! Bukan seonggok kayu ataupun boneka pemecah kacang! Aku berubah seperti ini karena dikutuk!"

Tawa Kyuubi meledak seketika, terdengar nyaring membahana seantero jalan dilewati oleh mereka. "Siapapun yang mengutukmu, dia melakukan hal yang benar." Senyum bahagia terlukis indah diwajah Kyuubi. "Orang menyebalkan sepertimu memang pantas dikutuk!"

Gigi Naruto bergemelutuk kuat menahan perasaan marah. "Kau!"

"Hentikan semua ini, Kyuu. Aku serius!"

Mendapat tatapan tajam dari Sasuke, Kyuubi akhirnya membalikan badan keposisi semula -membelakangi Naruto. "Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Jangan bilang apapun kepada Itachi, awas kau!"

Mata biru Naruto memicing tajam, melihat dua mahkluk dihadapannya dengan pandangan seksama. Terlihat sekali bila mereka berdua menyimpan sesuatu hal yang tidak Naruto ketahui. Banyak sekali perkataan dan sikap mereka berdua yang tak sinkron, Naruto jadi semakin bertanya-tanya makhluk apa sebenarnya mereka ini? Kenapa saat pertama bertemu Naruto, mereka tidak menunjukan raut kaget atau minimal terkejut melihat Naruto yang notabene seorang boneka pemecah kacang dapat berjalan dan bisa berbicara. Jangankan kaget, diawal pertemuan laki-laki yang usianya terpaut cukup jauh dari Naruto itu malah mengejutkannya dari atas pohon pinus hingga ia pingsan. Sangat aneh sekali bukan? Atau memang kenyataannya didunia ini makhluk-makhluk seperti Naruto sesuatu yang lazim? Umum dijumpai masyarakat awam?

_'Mungkin memang begitu.'_

Menganggukan kepala menyakini spekulatif terakhir, Naruto jadi teringat akan makhluk pengerat yang telah mengutuknya menjadi boneka pemecah kacang. Koloni pasukan tikus, dipimpin oleh Renal, Ronal, atau siapapun itu. Naruto merasa tak perlu mengingat namanya sebab pertemuan dengan pemimpin tikus tersebut akan menjadi yang pertama dan juga terakhir. Naruto akan bertemu dengan Peri Sugar Plum dan tinggal menunggu waktu ia kembali menjadi manusia. Menjalani hari dengan bahagia dan menganggap semua petaka ini adalah mimpi buruk yang tak akan pernah kembali!

"Jadi..." Masih bersedekap dada, Naruto bergumam pelan. Berusaha bersikap acuh menyembunyikan rasa keingintahuan. "Kalian ini siapa!"

Kepala Kyuubi teralih kebelakang, menatap tajam Naruto. "Kau anggap itu bertanya, kheh!"

Lagi-lagi Naruto mendengus. Memalingkan wajah menghindari tatapan Kyuubi. "Aku bertanya kepada manusia, bukan kepada hewan!" Tersenyum sinis mengejek Kyuubi, Naruto sengaja memprovokasi makhluk kecil itu agar dimarahi Sasuke. "Jadi kalian ini siapa? Manusia yang berkerja sebagai pembantu Peri Sugar Plum? Ahh~, pasti benar bukan? Kalian itu pembantu! Aku yakin tidak sembarang manusia bisa bersama Peri Sugar Plum. Dia itu _Peri_ kan? Peri dan manusia, tidak bisa bersama kalau tidak dilatabelakangi sesuatu hal."

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti seketika dengan Naruto turut terdiam saat menyadari perubahan pada Sasuke. "Kami bukan manusia, juga bukan pembantu seperti yang kau bayangkan."

Sudut bibir Naruto tertarik, menyeringai mengejek seraya berdecak pinggang. "Jika kau bukan manusia, lalu kalian siapa?"

Kepala Sasuke bergerak perlahan menatap Naruto melalui sudut mata tanpa mengubah posisi tubuh yang membelakangi Naruto. "_Peri_."

Raut wajah Naruto seketika berubah drastis, miris mendapat jawaban tak terduga dari Sasuke yang entah harus ia apresiasikan dengan perasaan senang atau sedih. Orang dihadapannya ini pasti telah tertekan batin menjadi pembantu hingga menganggap dirinya seorang peri. _'Sama seperti kucing gila itu!'_

"Ya, ya! Bila kalian Peri maka aku adalah malaikat!" Naruto tak bisa untuk tak bersikap skeptis pada masalah ini. Terbukti bukan rasa percaya Naruto berikan atas pernyataan Sasuke tetapi tutur kata pedas, mencela ucapan laki-laki itu. "Kasihan! Jika aku bertemu dengan Peri Sugar Plum, akan ku minta dia agar mengambulkan impian kalian yang ingin menjadi Peri. Berhubung aku baik hati dan Peri itu berhutang banyak kepadaku, bersyukurlah kalian berdua sebab impian kalian akan terkabul!"

Kyuubi menggeleng pelan sembari mendecakan lidah. "Jangan berbicara dengan orang idiot, Sasuke. Atau kau akan tertular karena kebodohannya!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut idiot, kucing aneh!" Interupsi Naruto menghentakan kaki, melotot tajam menatap Kyuubi.

"Menurutmu?" Senyum menyebalkan tercetak sempurna diwajah Kyuubi, semakin mengikiskan tangki emosi didiri Naruto hingga makin membenci rubah kecil itu.

"Kau akan membayar hal-"

"Sttss!" Telunjuk tangan kanan Sasuke terangkat, menempel pelan dipermukaan bibir pemuda itu yang menatap waspada kesekeliling arah.

Naruto melotot tak percaya. "Kenapa kau menyuruhku diam! Seharusnya kau membela ku karena kucing itu yang mencari masalah!"

Kesabaran Sasuke benar-benar diuji sekarang. Terbukti, laki-laki berparas tampan tersebut tiada henti menghela nafas lelah. "Bisakah kau diam sebentar?" Bisik Sasuke pelan.

Raut wajah tak terima terlihat jelas diwajah Naruto. "Kenapa aku harus diam!" Bukannya balas berbisik, Naruto justru berteriak keras.

Kali ini Kyuubi yang tak bisa membendung emosi mendengar suara gaduh berada tak jauh dari kawasan hutan pinus dihadapan mereka. "Karena jika kau berisik..." Kyuubi menatap intens Sasuke sembari menganggukan kepala. "Keberadaan kita akan ketahuan oleh mereka!"

'BRASS!'

Secara tak terduga rimbunan hutan pinus yang berjumlah puluhan tiba-tiba hancur dengan suara gemuruh ledakan membaur bersama hembusan angin serupa badai dan hantaman salju yang longsor akibat terhantam sesuatu. Tak sempat berlari sekedar melindungi diri, Naruto hanya mampu membalikan badan. Melingkarkan kepala menggunakan kedua tangan mencegah ranting-ranting pohon yang berterbangan mengenai punggungnya. Naruto memandang nanar, tak kuasa menahan gejolak perasaan takut dan gelisah yang menjadi satu menyadari serangan tak terduga menerpa dirimya. Cobaan apalagi yang harus ia terima akibat keberadaan dua makhluk aneh mengaku sebagai Peri itu! Setelah membuat Naruto berubah menjadi boneka, mereka sekarang berencana membunuhnya!

Kabut tipis yang menyelimuti penjuru kawasan memudar, longsor kecil ditimbulkan dari agresi tersebut juga tak lagi menampakan serangan susulan. Keheningan melanda, Naruto pun merasa berhak menyeruakan pendapat kepada kedua makhluk dihadapannya. "Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kalian lakukan! Itu hampir saja membunuhku, tahu!"

Kyuubi mendelik tajam Naruto. "Seharusnya kami yang bilang begitu! Gara-gara suara berisikmu, kami hampir terbunuh-" sebelah kaki kanan Kyuubi terangkat, teracung pada sesosok monster berbulu putih. "-oleh dia!"

Mata obsidan Sasuke menatap tanpa ekspresi makhluk bertubuh kekar seperti gorila dengan bulu-bulu berwarna putih melingkupi makhluk besar tersebut. "Yeti..." Gumam Sasuke nyaris berbisik kepada diri sendiri. "...adalah makhluk yang ramah."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala seraya mendengus. Apa dia tak salah dengar? Makhluk buas dihadapan mereka itu ramah? Naruto mendecakan lidah menatap intimidasi Sasuke. "Ada yang salah dengan otak temanmu itu! Dia bilang makhluk ini ramah? RAMAH?!" Teriak Naruto kencang menunjuk Sasuke. "Bila ada makhluk yang hampir membunuh kita, apa dia akan bilang _baik hati_, rendah diri, dan rajin menabung. Begitu!"

"Memang begitu kenyataannya." Kyuubi berujar cepat, memotong perkataan Naruto yang terlihat seperti ingin menumpahkan segala isi hati tanpa henti. "Yeti adalah makhluk yang sangat ramah, bersahabat pada semua orang." Mata sejernih batu rubi menatap sendu dua makhluk berukuran besar bermata merah menyala melihat kearah mereka dengan tatapan buas. "Karena suatu hal, mereka menjadi berubah seperti ini."

"Terserah!" Dengus Naruto sarkastik, mengabaikan Kyuubi memilih berteriak kepada Sasuke. "Aku masih ingin hidup! Bila tidak mau mati ditangan makhluk itu, cepat lakukan sesuatu. Makhluk itu pasti ingin memakan kita bukan? Lempar saja kucing menyebalkan itu, mengorbankan nyawanya kurasa tidak masalah. Kalau dipikir-pikir dia idak terlalu berguna untuk perjalanan kali ini!" Naruto masih terlihat skeptis saat mengusulkan niatnya pada pemuda raven itu, tak terpengaruh akan cerita diutarakan Kyuubi sesungguhnya mengandung suatu makna yang menyayat hati. Begitu dalam sehingga raut wajah Sasuke dan Kyuubi berubah drastis, tak seperti saat-saat lalu menampakan wajah terganggu akan sikap menyebalkan Naruto.

Naruto bukanlah orang sentimental yang dapat memahami perasaan orang lain. Sekalipun meneteskan air mata, Naruto tak akan mengerti bila seseorang tersebut tengah terlarut dalam duka.

Auman panjang dari salah satu Yeti menggelora seantero kawasan hutan, membaur bersama hembusan angin yang berlalu hingga menggetarkan tanah dipijaki Naruto dan kedua makhluk asing bersamanya. Secara tiba-tiba tak mampu diduga oleh Naruto, tangan besar diselimuti bulu-bulu putih terangkat. Menimbulkan hembusan angin yang cukup besar saat tangan besar tersebut berada diatas. Dalam hitungan detik tak mampu ditangkap kedua mata Naruto, tangan besar itu bergerak cepat mengarah kearah Naruto yang mematung ditempat dengan mata membelalak lebar menyadari tangan Yeti hendak menghantam tubuhnya.

"AAH!" Menutup kedua mata erat sembari membalikan tubuh kebelakang melindungi diri dari hantaman tangan Yeti tersebut. Naruto yang tak kuasa menahan perasaan terkejut akibat serangan tak terduga yang akan membunuh dirinya tiba-tiba terduduk diatas tanah, telah kehilangan energi hingga tak bisa berdiri tegak dengan kedua kaki yang secara mendadak terasa melemah. Naruto telah pasrah atas keadaan yang akan menimpa dirinya, tidak mampu melindungi diri apalagi meminta pertolongan kepada Sasuke seorang manusia biasa yang bermimpi menjadi Peri dan kucing orange peliharannya. Kematian... Hanya kata itulah terngiang dipikiran Naruto.

_'Tidak terasa...'_

Mata yang terpejam erat dengan dahi mengerut dalam sembari merengkuh kedua tangan memeluk tubuh seorang diri. Kelopak mata terbuat dari kayu dipolesi cat coklat terbuka secara perlahan ketika merasa rasa sakit yang seharusnya dia terima kini tak kunjung dirasakan. Naruto membalikan kepala, menatap sesosok laki-laki berdiri menjulang ditinggi dihadapannya seraya merentangkan tangan kanan dihiasi sinar putih menyala terang. Kepala laki-laki bersurai raven teralih kesamping, menatap Naruto melalui sudut mata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Semilir angin dingin berhembus, menerpa lembut pipi boneka pemecah kacang yang kini terbelalak lebar menatap punggung laki-laki tersebut. Tangan Naruto mengepal erat, tak mampu berkata atau sekedar berkedip sejenak saja mengalihkan pandangan mata dari Sasuke. "Y-Ya..." Bisikan pelan dengan suara terbata-bata teralun dibibir Naruto. "A..Aku baik-baik saja."

Kepala Sasuke kembali teralih kedepan, menurunkan tangan kanan yang teracung tinggi menahan serangan makhluk besar tersebut. "Yeti tidak pernah bebuat kasar pada siapapun. Mereka memiliki hati yang baik dan juga hangat. Melebihi makhluk manapun." Suara Sasuke terdengar datar, namun bila ditelaah secara seksama. Orang-orang awam pasti akan menangkap nada sedih tersirat dari ucapan laki-laki itu. "Seumur hidupku... Aku tidak ingin menyakiti makhluk-makhluk seperti mereka yang memiliki kebaikan hati teramat luar biasa. Sebisa mungkin aku sangat ingin menghindari hal ini." Tangan terselimuti kulit albaster menggengam erat ganggang pedang miliknya. "Tetapi kusadari, keadaan sekarang berbeda. Tidak seperti dulu. Dimana mereka masih berlaku hangat padaku... Pada semua orang..."

Sebilah pedang besi dengan ukiran kaligrafi yang sangat indah terukir dipermukaan pedang ketika keluar dari sarung kayu dibalik punggung Sasuke. Mata biru sejernih samudra terpaku pada bilah pedang yang memantulkan wajahnya saat mata pedang menjuntai kebawah tanah.

Kyuubi berada dipundak Sasuke menggeleng pelan, menyanggah pernyataan Sasuke yang seakan menghakimi diri sendiri. "Bukan salahmu bila hal ini harus terjadi, Sasuke. Kita telah berusaha agar keberadaan kita tidak diketahui mereka saat berada dikawasan ini. Sensitivitas mereka semakin meninggi, kau sudah mengetahuinya bukan? Tidak selamanya kita bisa terus sembunyi." Mendapati genggaman tangan Sasuke pada ganggang pedang semakin erat, kedua mata Kyuubi teralih kedepan menatap Yeti dihadapannya seperti halnya yang dilakukan Sasuke. "Jangan pernah beranggapan bila kau menyakiti mereka. Sekali pun dibawah _pengaruh__** dia**_, mereka paham bila kau sebenarnya tidak ingin membuat mereka berkubang dalam penyesalan karena melukai kita berdua."

Melompat dari pundak Sasuke dalam satu kali lompatan tinggi, serbuk-serbuk emas tiba-tiba berpendar disekujur tubuh rubah kecil. Membuat mata biru Naruto yang semula memicing tajam, membulat seketika menyadari kemilau cahaya emas yang membalur tubuh rubah kecil membesar dengan sendirinya. Permadani putih dari derai salju yang turun menyelimuti sekeliling arah turut berwarna keemasan akibat terpantul cahaya ditimbulkan oleh Kyuubi, membias kawasan tempat Naruto berada hingga tak urung boneka pemecah kacang tersebut memejamkan mata. Menghindari cahaya terasa menyilaukan mata sampai cahaya keemasan tersebut berangsur-angsur memudar seiring waktu, kemudian menghilang hingga meninggalkan serbuk-serbuk emas membekas disekitaran cahaya keemasan tersebut. Naruto membuka kedua mata secara perlahan, menyadari cahaya yang keluar telah memadam dengan sendirinya.

"Arahkah serangan pada titik-titik yang kutandai." Pemuda bersurai merah kejinggaan, mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah menyala terbuat dari dedauan, bertubuh tinggi semampai sedang bergelantungan diatas pohon pinus dengan sebelah tangan memegang erat dahan pohon terlihat. "Hanya _melumpuhkan_, tidak akan melukai mereka."

Seketika mata Naruto membulat lebar mengetahui suara pemuda bersurai merah berada diatas pohon pinus mirip sangat mirip dengan suara rubah kecil berwarna orange kejinggaan. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan Naruto, selain mengetahui kemiripan suara dan penampilan si pemuda dengan rubah kecil peliharaan Sasuke, sepasang telinga panjang serta sayap bening terlihat dari punggung pemuda itu semakin menambah kekagetan Naruto.

Sayap itu...

A-Apakah benar bila dua orang laki-laki dihadapannya ini adalah...

"Peri."

.

.

.

Gelap adalah pemandangan pertama kala membuka kedua mata pasca terlelap dari tidur panjang. Mengalihkan wajah kekiri dan kekanan melihat keadaan sekitar, seseorang yang berada ditengah kegelapan beranjak dari tempat peristirahatan. Mendudukan diri pada ranjang single dengan mata putih tak memiliki pupil mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Sebuah lilin putih bersinar terang disertai piring kecil terbuat dari tembikar menjadi alas, tergeletak sempurna diatas meja kecil samping tempat tidur. Minimnya pencahayaan yang kurang memadai, membuat sosok tersebut sedikit diliputi rasa penasaran akan tempat dia berada sekarang. Menggenggam erat piring tembikar sembari menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh. Wanita itu pun mulai menuruni ranjang ia tiduri, menjejakan kaki-kaki telanjangnya tak mengenakan alas sepatu pada lantai kayu yang terasa dingin.

Tujuh buah tempat tidur single berjejer rapi, dengan masing-masing lemari kecil memiliki tiga buah laci berada disamping tempat tidur. Menilik ukuran tempat tidur yang terbilang kecil untuk ukuran orang dewasa. Batin si wanita pun bertanya-tanya, menerka-nerka siapa gerangan yang mendiami tempat tidur sekecil ini. Dihinggapi rasa penasaran teramat tinggi, wanita itu pun berinisiatif mencari jawaban akan penghuni rumah tersebut. Melangkah kaki keluar dari ruangan kamar, mata putih si wanita terbelalak lebar, memandang takjub tangga kayu berbentuk spiral yang menghubungkan lantai bawah.

Mengingat bobot tubuh yang tak sesuai dengan keadaan rumah, wanita itu pun melangkah pelan menuruni tangga kayu dengan hati-hati. Begitu sampai dilantai bawah, kekaguman si wanita tak berhenti sampai disitu saja. Melihat ruang tengah terdapat satu set sofa ukuran mini dihiasi karpet tebal dilantai, serta perapian tepat didepan sofa tersebut. Jantung si wanita tak berhenti berdegup kencang, merasa gemas melihat betapa minimalisnya barang-barang dirumah tersebut. Tak sengaja melihat pintu kayu berada tak jauh dari ruang tengah, tanpa ragu si wanita pun masuk. Mengedarkan lilin yang ada ditangannya untuk melihat dengan jelas isi dari ruangan tersebut, sebuah meja berbentuk oval dihiasi tujuh buah kursi, tujuh buah mangkuk, tujuh buah piring, tujuh buah gelas disertai garpu dan sendok berada diatas meja pada setiap kursi. Tidak hanya berisi peralatan makan saja, setiap mangkuk dan piring diatas meja tersebut telah tersaji satu buah roti dengan semangkuk sup hangat mengepulkan uap.

Mendapati makanan telah tersaji diatas meja, si wanita mengecap bibir yang terasa kering sembari mengusap pelan perutnya, merasa lapar melihat roti yang terlihat mengugah selera. Walau belum terlalu yakin, si wanita merasa makanan-makanan tersebut pasti dibuat untuknya. Pemilik rumah sedang tak ada ditempat, dan saat ini yang cuma berada dirumah cuma dia seorang. Tidak salah bukan bila si wanita berpikiran makanan-makanan ini untuknya?

Mendudukan diri disalah satu kursi, si wanita pun lekas menyantap roti dan sup hangat dengan nikmat. Tak lagi memikirkan untuk siapa makanan-makanan diatas meja. Rintik hujan yang menerpa atap genting pada sebuah rumah berukuran kecil berlantai dua semakin lebat. Mengucur deras membasahi bumi bersama dengan derap langkah kaki segerombolan orang yang membaur bersama suara genangan air dan germersik rerumputan yang basah bergesekan dengan telapak sepatu.

'BRAK!'

Pintu coklat terbuka lebar, menampakan segerombolan orang-orang memasuki ruangan. Berceloteh sepanjang perjalanan sembari mengeringkan coat yang basah akibat terpaan air hujan, segerombolan orang-orang itu pun mulai berbondong-bondong memasuki ruang makan. Bersiap mengambil posisi masing-masing untuk menyantap makan malam yang telah lama mereka siapkan. Belum sempat mendudukan diri diatas kursi, salah seorang dari sekelompok laki-laki tersebut memandang kaget piring miliknya yang kosong. Tiada roti, sup hangat, ataupun teh dari cangkir tembikar.

"Makananku!" Tunjuknya pada peralatan makan yang kosong. "Siapa yang mencuri makananku!"

"Siapa yang mau mencuri makananmu!" Ejek pria itu mencemooh sang rekan. "Kalau makananku sendiri juga ad- EKHH! Mana makananku!"

Rekan dari kedua pria tersebut berlari mendekati meja, ikut memeriksa makanan teman-temannya. "Benarkah? Makanan kalian tidak ad- dimana makananku!"

Mendengar kegaduhan teman-teman yang lain, pria-pria itu pun mendekati meja. Hendak memeriksa makanan mereka namun apa yang terjadi pada keempat pria itu juga terjadi kepada yang lain. "Makananku tidak ada!"

"Pasti kau yang mencuri makananku!"

"Kaulah yang mencuri makananku! Karena makananmu hilang jadi kau mencuri makanan-makananku!"

"Kalian berdua lah adalah pencurinya! Lihat, makananku juga tidak ada!"

Sontak keributan pun dalam sekejap telah tercipta dari sekelompok laki-laki itu yang saling menuduh satu sama lain mencuri makanan mereka. Tak hanya beradu mulut saja mengklaim _pencuri_ makanan mereka, bentrok fisik pun tidak bisa dihindarkan. Memukuli satu sama lain bahkan bergulat diatas lantai. Laki-laki berjanggut lebat seperti sinterklas mengenakan kacamata bulat berdehem keras, menghentikan perkelahian teman-temannya.

"Tidak ada satupun dari kita yang menjadi pencuri, makanan kita semua sama-sama hilang teman-teman." Memperbaiki letak kacamata yang melorot, mata si laki-laki memandang seksama seluruh penjuru ruangan. "Seseorang yang berada dirumah saat kita tidak ada. Pasti dialah yang mencurinya."

Tubuh seorang kurcaci mengenakan coat hijau menegang sempurna ketika teringat sesuatu. "Mungkinkah..."

"Benar." Angguk si pria mantap. "Akan kuperiksa kamar tidur kita." Memegang erat kapak miliknya dalam genggaman tangan. Si lelaki berjanggut lebat pun berjalan pelan menaiki tangga spiral menuju lantai atas.

"Ha..Hati-hati, teman." Laki-laki berhidung pesek, memiliki tubuh paling kecil dibandingkan keenam temannya mencoba mengingatkan sang rekan.

Mengacungkan ibu jari sebagai respon atas pernyataan tersebut, pria berjanggut pun membuka perlahan pintu kayu sambil mengangkat tinggi kapak ditangan bersiap melayangkan benda itu. Gelap, adalah pemandangan awal yang pria itu lihat ketika membuka pintu kemudian masuk kedalam kamar. Berjalan perlahan-lahan semakin memasuki kamar yang gelap dengan kewaspadaan tinggi. Si pria yang terlampau serius menatap kearah depan tak lagi mengindahkan kawasan lain didalam kamar, tiba-tiba mematung melihat sinar kekuningan dari cahaya lilin terlihat dipelupuk mata.

"KYAAA!"

Teriakan seorang wanita pun terdengar, bersamaan dengan suara kapak dan kilat guntur saling menyambar satu sama lain. Memberikan kesan kelam saat sinar kekuningan dilantai dua disebuah rumah kecil tiba-tiba padam setelah suara petir yang menyambar, menghilang.

.

Nada-nada riang teralun indah pada sebuah ruangan bebatuan dihuni rak-rak besar berisi ribuan buku. Meja kayu berukuran besar dihiasi beberapa mangkuk porslein, dan gelas-gelas kaca berbagai ukuran terisi cairan pekat berwarna-warni dengan keranjang-keranjang rotan berukuran sedang terisi benda-benda tak lazim. Berada tak jauh dari meja kayu tersebut, sebuah perapian dengan gentong terbuat dari tanah liat menampakan air berwarna kehijauan disertai asap pekat mengepul dahsyat dari cairan didalam gentong tersebut.

Seorang wanita mengenakan gaun hitam berekor panjang, terlihat memegang kaca kecil digenggaman tangan. Memandangi diri dalam kekaguman yang teramat luar biasa pada paras cantik terpeta dipermukaan cermin, sebuah raut wajah puas dan senyum bahagia yang terukir tak pernah memudar barang sedikitpun. "Perintahkan Reginald untuk membawa masuk barang-barang yang dia dapatkan."

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Sosok pria kecil berwajah seperti makhluk mitologi segera menundukan kepala. Pamit undur dari ruangan si wanita untuk memanggil Reginald.

Telah puas memandangi diri melalui cermin kecil miliknya, si wanita pun berjalan anggun mendekati cermin yang terpahat didinding. Tersenyum angkuh saat melihat permukaan cermin tersebut menampakan parasnya yang cantik. Sudah tiba waktunya untuk pengakuan, pengakuan dari cermin ajaib akan gelar wanita tercantik didunia. Walau telah mendengar pengakuan tersebut selama seminggu terakhir, si wanita seakan tak puas. Dia ingin mendengar pengakuan itu lagi dan lagi sebagai bukti keabsahan kecantikan yang dia miliki. Bahwasanya tidak seorang pun bisa menandingi.

"Wahai cermin ajaib..." Wanita itu pun menyapukan jemari lentiknya pada permukaan cermin, mengusap lembut sketsa diri yang terduplikasi secara sempurna melalui cermin berukuran besar itu. "Siapakah wanita paling cantik didunia ini?"

Selepas mengucapkan mantra yang selalu dia rapalkan setiap saat kala ingin mendengar pengakuan tersebut, permukaan cermin pun menampakan riak air dari tengah pusat cermin kemudian berubah menjadi topeng putih. _**"Anda lah yang paling cantik, Yang Mulia."**_

Wajah sang Ratu pun berbinar ceria. Tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia meskipun sebelumnya telah menerka jawaban sang cermin yang pastinya mengukuhkan kecantikan ia miliki. Menyibakan anak rambut disekitar telinga, sang ratu bersurai merah muda yang tersanggul indah dengan mahkota bermata hitam menghiasi membalikan badan membelakangi cermin ajaib dengan gestur angkuh.

_**"Tetapi Putri Hinata jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan kecantikan yang anda miliki."**_

Kontan saja sang Ratu membalikan badan dengan cepat, mengerlingkan tatapan mata pada cermin ajaib dengan pandangan menusuk. Menatap murka cermin tersebut. "Apa?" Suara Sakura teralun rendah, membuat Reginald yang baru memasuki ruangan sang Ratu berangsur mundur perlahan. "Apa yang kau bilang tadi?"

Cermin itupun menjawab. _**"Putri Hinata jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan kecantikan yang anda miliki."**_

Sakura mendengus kasar, membelakan mata menatap tak percaya sembari berjalan tertatih-tatih kearah meja besar berada ditengah ruangan. "Putri Hinata..." Gumam Sakura pelan, menyanggah kedua tangan pada sisi meja ketika sampai disertai kepala tertunduk dalam. "Kheh! Putri Hinata?" Disaat mengulang kalimat kedua dengan intonasi suara yang sedikit berbeda, naik satu oktaf. Genggaman tangan Sakura menguat pada taplak meja.

"KENAPA PUTRI HINATA MASIH MENANDINGIKU PADAHAL DIA TELAH MATI!"

Dalam satu kali gerakan cepat, telapak meja yang digenggam erat oleh Sakura ditarik secara kasar. Menghamburkan semua barang-barang yang tersaji diatas meja sehingga terjatuh diatas lantai. Menimbulkan suara gaduh dari gelas-gelas kaca dan mangkuk porslein yang pecah akibat terhantam lantai. Sakura menjerit keras, membaur bersama pecahan gelas dan mangkuk ketika melampiaskan amarah menghamburkan semua barang-barang diruangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana mungkin..." Deru nafas Sakura terdengar memburu selepas menyalurkan perasaan marah dengan berteriak dan menghamburkan semua barang-barang. "BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN SESEORANG YANG SUDAH MATI MASIH BISA MENGALAHKAN KECANTIKANKU!" Sinar kehitaman keluar dari tangan kanan Sakura menghantam jendela kaca hingga terpecah berkeping-keping.

_**"Putri Hinata masih hidup."**_

Berusaha menormalkan nafas yang masih memburu akibat termakan emosi, kepala Sakura pun teralih kebelakang melihat cermin ajaib yang tiba-tiba bersuara. "Masih hidup?" Wanita berkulit putih tersebut berjalan perlahan mendekati cermin ajaib. _'Aku dibodohi oleh pembunuh bayaran itu!'_

Menampakan sebuah rumah kecil berlantai dua dipedalaman hutan pada permukaan cermin. _**"Putri Hinata masih hidup."**_ Sesosok wanita berambut indigo, mata putih tak berpupil, dan kulit seputih salju terlihat sedang membersihkan rumah kecil tersebut seraya melambaikan tangan kepada segerombolan laki-laki bertubuh mini. _**"Dia tinggal bersama ketujuh kurcaci dikedalaman hutan terlarang."**_

Menyibakan ekor gaun yang panjang ketika membalikan tubuh, Sakura pun berjalan mendekati meja sambil menunjuk Edgar dan Reginald diambang pintu. "Edgar cari buku ramuan sihir paling mematikan!" Titah Sakura kemudian. "Reginald bawa seluruh barang-barang yang baru kau dapatkan, lalu suruh anak buahmu untuk membereskan ruanganku. Dalam waktu satu menit, aku ingin ruanganku rapi seperti semula!"

Menganggukan kepala dengan sigap menyanggupi perintah sang Ratu. Edgar pun lekas berlari menuju kearah rak buku, mulai memilah ribuan buku-buku yang tersemat rapi didalam rak-rak tersebut untuk mencari buku yang diinginkan Sakura. Sementara Reginald memerintahkan sebagian pasukan tikus membawakan barang-barang hasil rampasan, sebagian pasukannya lagi membersihkan pecahan gelas kaca dan mangkuk porslein kemudian membawa gelas dan mangkuk yang baru, menatanya kembali diatas meja. Tak perlu waktu lama, meja besar tersebut telah tertata rapi dengan sebuah buku besar bersampul tebal Edgar berikan kepada Sakura. Menyusuri halaman demi halaman buku yang ia buka lebar diatas permukaan meja, sebuah halaman yang menampilkan sederet komposisi, sebait mantra, dan lukisan apel berwarna merah segar melukiskan senyum mengerikan diwajah Sakura.

Padang rumput yang cukup luas, menampilkan bunga-bunga memikat hati tertiup hembusan angin mengalun lembut. Sesosok wanita mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna ungu muda sedang berdiri diambang pintu menghadap ketujuh laki-laki bertubuh kecil terlihat memanggul benda-benda tajam untuk menunjang kinerja mereka dipertambangan batu permata dikedalaman hutan.

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan bukakan pintu pada siapapun saat kami tak berada dirumah." Ucap laki-laki berjanggut putih mengenakan kacamata bulat memperingatkan wanita itu.

"Benar! Selain kami, jangan pernah bukakan pintu. Mengerti?" Laki-laki bertopi sinterklas berhidung pesek ikut menimpali perkataan lelaki berjanggut.

"Baik!" Senyuman lembut terukir indah diwajah si wanita, terkikik kecil menutupi mulutnya melihat ekspersi lucu dari pria-pria mini itu.

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat dulu." Menggenggam erat linggis yang ia panggul dipundak, laki-laki urutan ketiga dari tujuh kurcaci tersebut menggerakan tangan seirama dengan gerakan kepala. "Ayo, teman-teman!"

Melambaikan tangan Hinata melepaskan kepergian ketujuh kurcaci dengan senyuman. "Hati-hati dijalan."

Kepergian ketujuh kurcaci yang mengarungi padang rumput menembus rindangnya kegelapan hutan terlihat dipandangan mata. Hinata pun segera masuk kedalam rumah, mengunci rapat pintu kayu tersebut menyadari tujuh kurcaci tak lagi terlihat. Menepukan kedua telapak tangan melihat seisi rumah yang nampak berantakan. Hinata melipat lengan gaun ia kenakan sembari mengenakan celemek. "Saatnya membersihkan rumah."

Dengan cekatan, Hinata mulai membersihkan seluruh isi rumah. Merapikan barang-barang yang berantakan keposisi semula, membersihkan permukaan meja menggunakan lap basah, menyapu rumah, mencuci piring. Semua perkerjaan rumah tangga yang biasa dia kerjakan diistana kini dia lakukan dirumah kurcaci tersebut. Jendela-jendela semula tertutup rapat, Hinata buka lebar-lebar, membiarkan sinar matahari masuk kedalam rumah agar kesan suram dan pengap tak lagi terasa. Ditengah menyibukan diri dengan kegiatan rumah tangga yang ia kerjakan, suara pintu dari arah luar rumah menyita perhatian Hinata.

Ketukan pertama, Hinata tak terlalu ambil pusing. Mungkin burung-burung atau hewan-hewan yang biasa berada disekitar kawasan rumah sedang bermain didepan pintu. Pikir wanita itu seraya mengendikan bahu.

"Permisi... Adakah seseorang dirumah ini?"

Ketukan yang kedua kembali terdengar diiringi suara seorang wanita tua menghentikan kegiatannya sedang mencuci piring, Hinata yang berjalan menyusuri ruang tengah tiba-tiba berhenti ditengah jalan, teringat akan perkataan para kurcaci yang melarangnya untuk membukakan pintu kepada siapapun. Kurcaci tak suka bila ada orang lain bersama dengan mereka, kecuali Hinata. Atas rasa terima kasih karena telah mengizinkannya tinggal, Hinata merasa dia wajib mengikuti segala peraturan yang mereka buat. Termaksud sekarang, dan langkah bijak yang harus Hinata ambil cuma satu. Mengabaikan sosok diluar sana.

"Permisi... Mau beli apel milik nenek?"

Ketukan yang ketiga lagi-lagi mengusik Hinata dengan suara wanita renta terdengar semakin menyedihkan mampu menggoyahkan pertahanan Hinata yang semula keukeuh tak ingin keluar dari rumah. Tidak apa-apa bukan? Cuma seorang nenek-nenek yang menjual apel saja Hinata rasa tak akan menganggu. Meskipun para kurcaci memperingatkan Hinata untuk tidak membuka pintu kepada orang asing yang kemungkinan seorang penjahat, nenek-nenek renta penjual apel tidak akan mungkin menyakiti Hinata. Lagipula gadis itu cukup bingung memikirkan makanan penutup untuk malam nanti.

Berjalan menuju kearah jendela sembari mencuri pandang, sosok wanita renta mengenakan jubah hitam terlihat dipandangan mata Hinata. _'Sepertinya tidak berbahaya_.' Meskipun begitu Hinata harus tetap waspada. Memilih melakukan transaksi melalui jendela saja. "Maaf, bisakah nenek kemari? Aku tidak bisa membuka pintu."

Mendengar suara Hinata dari arah samping rumah, nenek itupun berjalan perlahan-lahan dengan langkah tertatih mendekati jendela. "Nenek pikir tidak ada orang." Nenek itu tersenyum lebar melihat Hinata dibalik jendela ketika sampai. "Ternyata ada." Meletakan sekeranjang apel diambang jendela, nenek itu pun menyodorkan sebutir apel kearah Hinata. "Cantik bukan? Apelnya sangat segar, baru dipetik dikebun."

Melihat kulit apel berwarna merah mengkilat, Hinata meneguk ludah dengan cepat. Merasa tergoda dengan apel tersebut. Senyum diwajah si nenek kembali mengembang. "Apelnya sangat manis. Cobalah, bila kau tak percaya."

Hinata tampak ragu. "Tapi-"

"Tidak apa-apa." Menggeleng kepala cepat, nenek itu semakin menyodorkan apel kearah bibir Hinata. "Kau boleh mencobanya sebagai pembuktian. Apel ini sangat manis, bila tidak manis. Aku tak akan meminta bayaran atas apel yang telah kau makan. Bagaimana? Apakah kau mau mencobanya?" Desak nenek itu gigih menyodorkan apel.

Bukannya terayu, Hinata nampak semakin bimbang. "Tapi nek-"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Si nenek lagi-lagi memotong perkataan Hinata. "Apel-apel ku berasal dari satu pohon yang sama. Bila apel ini manis, maka yang lain juga manis. Kau tidak akan merasa rugi membelinya." Menyodorkan apel ditangan untuk kesekian kali kearah bibir Hinata, raut wajah si nenek yang terlihat lembut berhasil menggoyahkan pertahanan Hinata.

Menggenggam sebelah tangan si nenek yang menyodorkan apel, Hinata perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajah mengarahkan bibir pada permukaan kulit apel. Dalam satu kali gigitan kecil. Suara renyah dari daging apel digigit oleh Hinata terdengar nyaring, bersama dengan sari apel yang terasa manis dan segar memenuhi rongga mulut Hinata.

"Maniskan?" Mendengar ucapan sang nenek, Hinata pun menganggukan kepala. Tersenyum lembut mengiyakan pernyataan nenek tua itu. "Ambilah, itu untukmu." Memberikan apel tersebut kepada Hinata, nenek itu pun menyodorkan keranjang apel. "Silahkan dipilih, berapa banyak yang ingin kau beli."

Mengigit apel untuk kedua kali merasakan rasa manis dan juga sensasi segar dari apel tersebut. Hinata yang hendak memilah beberapa apel untuk dikonsumsi para kurcaci tiba-tiba menjatuhkan apel digenggaman tangan, memegang lehernya erat dengan mata membelalak lebar.

"Ada apa, nona muda?" Wajah renta si nenek melukiskan senyum ketika melihat Hinata menggenggam erat lehernya hingga terlihat seperti mencekik diri sendiri. "Kau merasa lehermu seperti tertusuk hingga sulit bernafas?"

Akibat menahan rasa sakit dari leher yang terasa terbakar hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas, Hinata melangkah tak beraturan mengitari ruangan. Menabrak meja, membentur dinding, bahkan terjatuh diatas lantai akibat terjungkal karena pergerakan tubuhnya yang semakin tak tentu arah, tak dapat mengendalikan diri sendiri. Mendapati Hinata terbaring terlentang diatas lantai sambil mengacungkan tangan kanan ingin meminta pertolongan kepada wanita renta dihadapannya, sang nenek justru tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menikmati penderitaan Hinata menuju maut dengan wajah puas.

"Saat-saat seperti ini adalah saat yang paling membahagiakan melihatmu mati didepan kedua mataku."

Suara si nenek semula terdengar seperti nenek-nenek renta tak berdaya namun baik hati seketika berubah menjadi suara wanita muda. Hinata membelalakan mata ditengah rasa sakit, merasa mengenali suara tersebut. Membuatnya menerka-nerka dalam pikiran mengingat suara itu mirip dengan suara sang ibu tiri, terlebih mengagetkan lagi nenek tua tersebut melepas jubah hitam menutupi kepala. Memperlihatkan serbuk-serbuk kehitaman disekeliling wajah berubah perlahan-lahan menjadi wanita cantik bermata emerland.

"Itu adalah hukuman karena telah berani melawanku!" Membalikan badan seraya menyibakan jubah hitam melekat dibadan. Sakura pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan rumah kecil berlantai dua ditengah awan kehitaman berkumpul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To-Be-Continue**.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Discailmer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Once upon a Time**

**Rated: ****M**

**Pairing: ****Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto**

**Warning: OOC, Typos and Miss Typos, Positive Yaoi, AU, Alur terlalu cepat, dll****.**

**Cerita ini berdasarkan fiktif belaka, imajinasi seorang fans setia SN. Mohon maaf apabila terdapat kesamaan tempat, dan setting cerita.**

**Satu lagi ini cerita paling enak dibaca sambil denger lagu dari JEM judulnya It's Amazing, (lagu yg iklan G-tv itu lohh #diinjek)**

**Spesial buat sahabatku yang ultah**

**Happy Born day~**

**Miyaka Akane a.k.a Rizky Eliza Hartati *yatta***

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hampir selama seminggu Naruto berjalan kaki menembus dinginnya salju bersama dengan rubah kecil berwarna orange kejinggaan dan laki-laki misterius bersurai raven. Kepala Naruto tiada henti dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang datang silih berganti setelah kejadian mengejutkan terjadi sepekan lalu, dimana rubah kecil berwarna orange tersebut berubah wujud menjadi seorang pemuda memiliki sepasang sayap dipunggungnya. Walau tak terlalu mengetahui dengan pasti, Naruto tahu sayap bening dari punggung si pemuda bersurai merah kejinggaan itu adalah sayap peri. Drosselmeier pernah memberikan Naruto sebuah buku cerita ketika berkunjung kekediamannya selepas melakukan perjalanan kesuatu negara. Sebuah buku cerita mengenai makhluk-makhluk kecil bersayap yang terkenal rupawan dan baik hati. Banyak sekali lukisan-lukisan terdapat dibuku cerita tersebut menampilkan sesosok makhluk bersayap, namun bila dibandingkan dengan kedua _lelaki_ itu, apa yang terlihat sangat kontras jika ditolak ukur secara presisi. Apakah benar bila mereka berdua adalah peri? Makhluk kecil bersayap yang semula Naruto anggap cuma khayalan semata sekarang berada tepat didepan kedua mata. Jika bertanya apakah Naruto percaya mereka peri, maka jawabannya adalah Naruto percaya. Percaya rubah kecil yang berada dipunggung si raven adalah seorang peri.

_'Bila dia peri, kenapa dia tak memiliki sayap?'_

Namun lain halnya bila pertanyaan tersebut ditujukan kepada Sasuke. Dari penilaian Naruto selama seminggu terakhir, kebenaran mengenai jati diri Sasuke yang seorang peri masih Naruto pertanyakan. Jika benar dia seorang peri, mengapa dia tak mempunyai sayap seperti halnya rubah kecil itu?

Hal itulah yang terus menganggu Naruto. Sudah seminggu mereka bersama, satu atap, satu arah, tetapi Naruto tidak mampu menemukan jawaban kenapa Sasuke tak mempunyai sayap. Haruskah dia bertanya kepada Sasuke mengenai hal itu? Ahh, rasanya terkesan tak etis sekali menyinggung ketidak-sempurnaan seseorang. Untuk pertama kali sepanjang 13 tahun hidup didunia, Naruto tak pernah merasa sebegini risau hanya karena ingin bertanya mengenai kekurangan Sasuke. Memang pada dasarnya Naruto tak mau peduli, dan cenderung bersikap rasis bila berhadapan dengan hal seperti ini. Meskipun tak dipungkiri jauh dari lubuk hati, Naruto merasa terganggu atas sikap anehnya yang terlampau peduli pada perasaan Sasuke. Naruto tetap pada pendirian awal, mencari jawaban mengapa Sasuke berbeda dengan Kyuubi.

_'Rubah kecil itu pasti mengetahui sesuatu.'_ Menganggukan kepala, Naruto yakin Kyuubi adalah narasumber yang tepat untuk dimintai keterangan. Berdeham pelan membersihkan kerongkongan yang terasa kering. "Berapa lama kita harus berjalan tak tentu arah seperti ini? Aku lelah! Sudah berjalan sejauh ini kenapa belum sampai juga?!"

Sasuke dan Kyuubi terus berjalan menghadap depan, mengacuhkan Naruto tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearahnya. Naruto meradang. "Hei! Kalian dengar tidak apa kataku?! Kapan kita sampai! Aku lelah berjalan terus-menerus seperti ini!"

Kyuubi menoleh kebelakang, menatap tajam Naruto. "Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap menyebalkan?"

"Jika tidak ingin aku bersikap menyebalkan, jawab pertanyaanku mengapa kita belum sampai juga!" Maksud hati ingin mendapatkan perhatian rubah kecil agar dapat mengorek informasi, justru Naruto lah yang terbakar emosi karena terprovokasi. "Kau mempunyai mulut untuk berbicara kenapa tidak digunakan?!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi." Kyuubi mendengus kasar, membalikan tubuhnya secara sempurna menghadap Naruto. "Bila bukan karena Sasuke yang suka mengadu kepada Itachi, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu didetik ini juga."

Sasuke melirikan sudut mata menatap rubah kecil dipundak. "Kyuu."

Kali ini giliran Sasuke mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Kyuubi. "Kau lihat sendiri, bukan?! Dia akan menjadi sangat menyebalkan jika kita terlalu lama bersikap sabar!"

"Tutup telingamu, dan jangan hiraukan dia." Ujar Sasuke santai.

Naruto merasa semakin murka, terlebih pada Sasuke. "Berani sekali kau mengabaikanku seolah-olah aku ini patung!"

"Kau memang patung." Kyuubi tertawa mengejek, mencemooh Naruto.

"Aku manusia, bukan patung!" Mata Naruto memicing tajam menatap Kyuubi sembari menghentakan kedua kaki.

Tawa Kyuubi semakin menjadi-jadi, terang-terangan menghina Naruto. "Kau memang bukan patung, tetapi seonggok kayu yang bisa berjalan." Senyum sinis terpeta dibibir Kyuubi.

"KAU!" Naruto kian meradang, berjalan cepat kearah Sasuke hendak melempar makluk kecil itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan, menggelengkan kepala seraya membalikan badan hingga menghadap Naruto yang berjalan mendekat. "Bila tidak ingin diabaikan, berhenti bersikap menyebalkan." Naruto terdiam ditempat mendapat pandangan tajam dari Sasuke. "Kau tidak bisa menunjukan sikap egoismu terus menerus kepada orang lain. Kau mungkin bisa bersikap kekanak-kanakan kepada orang yang biasa kau perlakukan seperti ini. Tetapi tidak untuk kami berdua. Tidak ada kewajiban bagi kami menuruti semua keinginanmu." Membalikan badan memunggungi Naruto, "Ada kalanya kau harus belajar untuk tak berlaku egois bila ingin didengar orang lain." Sasuke pun melangkahkan kedua kaki. Kembali melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda.

Naruto terdiam, tak bisa berkata-kata dengan mata melotot lebar. Mendengus tak percaya menatap Sasuke yang lagi-lagi menohok perasaan Naruto melalui kata-kata pedas. Naruto ingin marah, menumpahkan segala kekesalan kepada Sasuke yang berani mengabaikan dirinya. Tetapi entah menapa Naruto tak bisa meluapkan segala perasaannya. Kata-kata Sasuke seakan memiliki ilmu magis, mampu membuat Naruto tercenung memikirkan kembali hingga tanpa disadari ia membenarkan perkataan Sasuke.

Berjalan terlebih dahulu hingga memberi rentang jarak yang cukup jauh dari posisi Naruto, tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti melangkah, terdiam ditempat tak bergerak sama sekali. Kyuubi menoleh kearah pria berkulit albaster tersebut. "Sasuke."

Mendengar suara rubah kecil berujar sendu menyebut nama Sasuke, kepala Naruto seketika menegak. Sedikit bingung apa gerangan yang sedang dilihat mereka berdua. Diliputi rasa penasaran, boneka pemecah kacang itu berlari mendekati Sasuke dan Kyuubi. Begitu sampai, dari tepi bukit tempat mereka berdiri saat ini, Naruto makin mengerutkan alis. Menatap aneh sembari mengerutkan dahi kearah Sasuke serta Kyuubi disampingnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya, mengapa mereka berdua terlihat begitu melankolis? Naruto tak menemukan hal janggal sedikit pun hingga mampu mengurai perasaan sedih saat menatap kearah depan. Hanya sebuah desa dengan beberapa orang dewasa dan dua anak kecil nampak mengemasi kotak-kotak kecil diatas kereta kuda. Apanya yang harus ditangisi dari pemandangan ini?

Usai berdiam diri dengan tatapan mata menerawang sendu kearah orang-orang tersebut, Sasuke pun melangkahkan kaki. Meninggalkan jejak cukup dalam dari permukaan salju yang di pijaki saat menuruni bukit. Melihat Sasuke hendak menuju kearah orang-orang desa, Kyuubi pun segara melompat menuju pundak Naruto. Menatap punggung Sasuke yang kian menjauh dari pandangan mata.

Seakan lupa akan perseteruan sebelumnya, Naruto mengacungkan telunjuk kearah Sasuke. "Dia kenapa?"

Kyuubi menghela nafas pelan, seolah merasakan beban yang teramat berat dipundaknya. "Apakah kau percaya bila tanah yang kau pijaki sekarang adalah sebongkah permen?"

Naruto mendengus sinis, tak percaya rubah kecil ini masih sempat-sempatnya bergurau ditengah ekspresi wajah menahan luka. "Ck! Sama sekali tidak lucu!" Tak peduli bila perkataannya memacing perkelahian baru, Naruto yang diawal sengaja memprovokasi Kyuubi malah terdiam melihat rubah kecil itu menatapnya dalam pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Bila tidak ditutupi salju, kau akan bisa melihat semuanya." Kyuubi berujar pelan memandang sedih desa dihadapan mereka. "Rumah-rumah penduduk didesa ini terbuat dari jeli, puding, permen, kue, semua makanan-makanan manis bisa kau temukan dengan mudah. Tetapi itu dulu..."

Melihat Sasuke telah hampir sampai sekelompok orang mengemasi barang-barang ke kereta kuda, Naruto pun segera menuruni bukit. Berjalan menuju kearah Sasuke sembari mendengar cerita dari Kyuubi. "Dulu?"

"Ya." Angguk Kyuubi kemudian. "Sama seperti yang Sasuke katakan saat berhadapan dengan Yeti, sekarang desa ini berbeda. Tidak lagi bisa dinikmati, dimanfaatkan, bahkan didiami pun sudah tidak layak."

Dahi Naruto mengerut dalam. "Tidak layak? Kenapa bisa tidak layak?"

Kyuubi mengalihkan wajah menatap Naruto. "Apa yang bisa kau pertahankan ketika sumber makanan tidak bisa lagi didapatkan?" Melihat Naruto mengalihkan wajah tak ingin menjawab, Kyuubi tiada henti menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali. "Desa ini dikaruniai kekayaan alam yang melimpah, tak pernah dilanda krisis atau kekurangan bahan pangan seperti sekarang. Tetapi karena _satu_ hal, semuanya sirna dalam sekejap. Kelaparan, kematian, tidak ada satu pun yang tersisa selain penderitaan dan kesengsaraan."

Rasa tidak terima seketika menyeruak relung hati Naruto. Tak suka mendengar perubahan signifikan dari desa yang begitu indah diceritakan oleh Kyuubi kini menjadi begitu mengerikan. "Kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi?!"

"Penyihir."

Satu diucapkan Kyuubi dengan singkat, mampu membuat Naruto berhenti melangkahkan kaki ditengah perjalanan. Kepala Naruto teralih secara perlahan, menatap wajah Kyuubi yang memandang sosok laki-laki bersurai raven sedang membantu memindahkan kotak-kotak tersebut keatas kereta kuda. "Desa ini hanya salah satu contoh dari jutaan desa yang berakhir mengenaskan. Kekuatan _penyihir itu_ yang membuat semuanya berubah seperti ini."

Pikiran Naruto seketika terasa penuh oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang datang silih berganti setelah Kyuubi membeberkan satu fakta mengejutkan. Penyihir... Apakah penyihir itu adalah pemimpin pasukan tikus? Yang menjarah habis barang-barangnya kemudian mengutuk Naruto menjadi boneka pemecah kacang? Tetapi bila penyihir itu adalah dia... "Kalian punya Peri Sugar Plum, bukankah kalian bisa mengalahkan pemimpin pasukan tikus itu?"

Sebelah alis Kyuubi terangkat tinggi menatap penuh tanya kearah Naruto. "Pemimpin pasukan tikus?"

"Iya!" Angguk Naruto cepat. "Patung jam kuno berbentuk duyung setengah peri memberi tahuku bila hanya Peri Sugar Plum yang dapat mematahkan kutukan Ronal-Renal entah siapapun itu!"

Kyuubi terkekeh kecil, menggelengkan kepala merasa tergelitik akan sikap mengebu-gebu Naruto. "Reginald hanyalah sebagian kecil, tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan penyihir itu. Dia cuma tikus pengerat yang diberi sihir kecil, bersikap semena-mena seolah-olah dia penguasa padahal sesungguhnya dia hanya _anjing_ persuruh. Tak lebih dari seorang babu!"

Senyum diwajah Naruto merekah lebar merasa senang sekaligus lega. Menilik dari perkataan Kyuubi menilai pemimpin koloni tikus yang tiada apa-apanya, membuat kegelisahan Naruto lenyap mengingat penderitaannya terjebak dalam tubuh boneka pemecah kacang akan berakhir. Peri Sugar Plum pasti dapat mematahkan sihir dan mengembalikan wujudnya kembali menjadi manusia seperti semula. Jelas Naruto merasa bahagia sekarang, namun dilain pihak, Naruto merasa kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan terasa kurang saat mengetahui bila penduduk desa terjebak dalam lingkaran sihir jahat sehingga mereka menderita. Terlebih melihat binar kesedihan diwajah Sasuke, Naruto tahu dia tak pantas berbahagia saat ini.

"Peri Sugar Plum pasti bisa mengalahkan penyihir itu bukan?" Walau tak yakin akan ucapannya sendiri, Naruto tetap berharap ada jalan untuk mengakhiri penderitaan ini.

Kyuubi mengeleng pelan. "Apa yang kau lihat sekarang tidak akan terjadi, jika Peri Sugar Plum bisa mengalahkan penyihir itu." Jawaban singkat dari Kyuubi berhasil membuat Naruto mematung ditempat. "Sekalipun ada cara untuk mengalahkan penyihir itu, kami tak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan. Yang ada hanya kesia-siaan semata." Mata semerah batu ruby memandang terluka kearah Sasuke yang sedang mengikat tali pada kotak agar tidak terjatuh dari kereta. "Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa Sasuke tak memiliki sayap."

Mengalihkan wajah kearah berlawanan, Kyuubi tahu Naruto tak ingin menjawab pernyataan tersebut hingga memutuskan kontak mata. "Sasuke adalah satu-satunya Peri yang tak memiliki sayap saat lahir kedunia ini." Ujar rubah kecil itu pelan. Tak memungkiri bila hatinya merasa sakit acap kali mengingat ketidak-sempurnaan Sasuke. "Memiliki kekurangan bukan berarti Sasuke _mundur_, dia malah terus _maju_. Membuktikan kepada semua orang bahwa tanpa sayap sekalipun, dia tetaplah seorang Peri sama seperti peri-peri lainnya."

Ucapan Kyuubi diselingi senyuman bisa Naruto rasakan sekalipun kini dia tak melihat wajah rubah kecil itu. Rasa luka amat terasa, bahkan sampai merasuki relung hati Naruto hingga kini dia tak mempunyai daya untuk memandang Sasuke. Iba... Seumur hidup pertama kalinya Naruto bisa mengasihani seseorang atas perkara hidup yang dijalani. Menyakitkan, tetapi disatu sisi Naruto tak terima Sasuke menjalani takdir pahit seperti ini.

"Melihat keadaan Sasuke sekarang, aku selalu beranggapan bila sebaiknya dia tetap _seperti ini_. Menunjukan kemampuan terbaiknya sekalipun dia _tidak sempurna_. Tetapi ternyata aku salah." Intonasi suara Kyuubi sedikit berubah, tak setegas beberapa saat lalu ketika menceritakan kisah hidup Sasuke. "Jangan menilai seseorang dari luarnya saja. Sekalipun terlihat tak memikirkan kekurangannya, aku tahu Sasuke tidak setegar seperti yang _terlihat_. Apa yang kami miliki, adalah yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke. Untuk itu... dia rela menempuh perjalanan sejauh ini dari dunia peri mencari _guardian_."

"Guardian?" Ulang Naruto sembari menatap Kyuubi dengan sorot mata memancarkan kesedihan yang tak bisa ia tutupi.

"Sang penyelamat." Ungkap Kyuubi. "Konon bila kekuatan Peri Sugar Plum berada pada titik terendah hingga melemah akibat tekanan sihir kegelapan, sang penyelamat akan datang. Itu yang hanya kuketahui sebab cerita ini berkembang dari mulut ke mulut selama beberapa generasi, tidak ada bukti otentik mengenai kebenarannya. Meski pun begitu, Sasuke tetap percaya bila dia ada. Dengan menemukannya, Sasuke yakin kemampuan sihir sang penyelamat yang melampaui Peri Sugar Plum bisa mewujudkan keinginannya untuk mendapatkan sepasang sayap." Melihat Sasuke telah selesai mengikat tali, Kyuubi melompat dari pundak Naruto. "Terlihat egois memang, tetapi saat melihat banyaknya desa-desa di negeri ini yang sengsara karena kekajaman penyihir itu. Sasuke sadari, mengakhiri penderitaan mereka jauh lebih penting dibandingkan sepasang sayap."

Tangan Naruto mengepal erat hingga menampakan buku-buku jari memutih seketika. "Jika memang mencari sang penyelamat jauh lebih penting, lalu kenapa dia berhenti sekarang dan memilih kembali kedunia peri!"

Menghentikan langkah kaki yang hendak berjalan menuju kearah Sasuke, Kyuubi lekas berbalik menatap Naruto berada dibelakangnya. "Sasuke bilang kepadaku _ada kalanya apa yang kau inginkan didunia ini tidak bisa terpenuhi_. Walau berat, Sasuke telah berbesar hati, mengakui dengan lapang dada bila sang penyelamat sesungguhnya tidak ada didunia ini." Kyuubi menghela nafas panjang, berusaha membuat pengertian pada Naruto tanpa harus beradu urat seperti saat lalu. "Mengejar sesuatu yang tidak ada, hanya akan berakhir dengan kesia-siaan belaka. Nyatanya tidak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang ada di negeri ini. Tetapi bila menyelamatkan satu orang dari kutukan sang penyihir, Sasuke merasa hal itu lebih berarti daripada memilih mencari sang penyelamat sementara dia tahu kegagalan yang akan dia dapatkan. Mana yang lebih baik, kau sendiri bisa menilainya."

Menatap dalam diam kepergian Kyuubi menghampiri Sasuke, Naruto semula ingin menundukan wajah seketika terpaku menatap Sasuke yang juga turut memandang kearahnya. "Ayo, kita lanjutkan perjalanan."

Hati Naruto terenyuh, tak mampu mengontrol asa yang dia rasakan hingga mata sebening samudera berkaca-kaca menahan segala kecamuk emosi. Banyak pelajaran berharga yang Naruto petik selama berada dalam tubuh boneka pemecah kacang, menghantarkannya pada dunia lain yang jauh lebih luas dari ia perkirakan selama ini. Naruto jadi berpikir, kehidupan ia jalani belum ada apa-apanya dengan seseorang yang dia anggap sebelah mata tetapi ternyata lebih memikirkan keadaan Naruto dibandingkan dirinya sendiri.

Dia...

Peri tanpa sayap, dengan segala kekurangan dan penderitaan...

Mampu membuka kedua mata, membuatnya meratapi kembali segala sikap buruk yang selama ini tak pantas Naruto lakukan pada orang lain.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, rutinitas para ketujuh kurcaci selepas menyelesaikan perkerjaan dari pertambangan batu permata adalah menyanyi riang bersama-sama sembari meneteng alat masing-masing dan lentera sebagai penerang disebelah tangan yang bebas. Ketujuh kurcaci tersebut nampak bersuka cita melepas penat yang mendera dengan melantunkan syair-syair indah kedalam nyanyian, tak urung selama perjalanan mereka bersenda gurau satu sama lain disela-sela menyanyi riang. Seperti hari-hari lalu, semangat para kurcaci kian membumbung tinggi jika mengingat kediaman mereka. Terlebih saat mengingat seorang wanita berparas cantik sedang menyiapkan makanan lezat untuk santap malam, semangat para kurcaci semakin meninggi. Mereka tak sabar menginjakan kaki kerumah, berkumpul satu atap dalam balutan suasana hangat.

Setelah mengarungi pedalaman hutan, langkah kaki para kurcaci mencapai klimaks mendapati rumah kecil berlantai dua terlihat didepan mata. Tak sabar bertemu dengan si wanita, para kurcaci pun segera membuka pintu dengan wajah sumringah, hendak menuju keruang makan mencari sosok wanita bersurai indigo yang biasa menyambut mereka diambang pintu. Belum sempat memasuki ruang tengah, langkah kaki para kurcaci berhenti dengan sendirinya begitu mendapati sosok wanita cantik terbujur kaku diatas lantai.

"Tidak mungkin!" Salah seorang kurcaci yang setengah berlari menghampiri si wanita, memegangi titik nadi dileher guna memastikan apakah wanita ini masih hidup atau sudah tiada.

"Bagaimana?!" Keenam kurcaci serempak melayangkan pertanyaan seragam kepada sang rekan yang tertunduk lesu.

"Dia sudah tiada." Menggelengkan kepala pelan, kurcaci tersebut beranjak berdiri. Melepaskan topi yang ia kenakan sambil menundukan kepala semakin dalam.

"Dia belum mati." Mengamit sebuah apel dengan beberapa gigitan pada permukaan kulit dari atas lantai, kurcaci berjanggut lebat berjalan mendekati meja kemudian meletakan lentera miliknya. "Wanita ini hanya terkena sihir hingga membuatnya mati suri."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Salah seorang kurcaci terlihat gusar memandangi apel tersebut. "Rencana kita tiada artinya bila wanita ini mati!"

Kurcaci berjanggut itu menyunggingkan senyum, lalu melepaskan kacamata bulat yang ia kenakan. "Siapa bilang bila dia mati, rencana kita akan gagal." Mata semerah darah dengan telinga panjang, kulit berwarna coklat kehijauan disertai gigi dan kuku-kuku hitam panjang dan runcing muncul setelah kurcaci tersebut melepaskan kacamatanya. _**"Bahkan menurutku ini waktu yang tepat untuk memulai ritual terlarang."**_

Secara serempak, wujud manusia-manusia mini tersebut berubah menjadi semakin mengerikan seiring tubuh para kurcaci mengelupas, berganti dengan rupa seperti iblis, gigi-gigi meruncing dan kuku-kuku memanjang. Memandang seluruh teman-temannya yang telah bertransformasi kebentuk semula yaitu sosok iblis. Pemimpin keenam kurcaci itupun menyeringai keji. _**"Segera siapkan peti kaca sekarang, besok pagi pangeran dari negeri sebrang yang sedang berburu akan melewati kawasan ini. Kita gunakan kesempatan itu untuk menjalankan rencana kita."**_

.

Derap telapak kaki kuda menghentak konstan, mengarungi kedalaman hutan yang dipenuhi semak belukar dan akar-akar pohon menjalar diatas tanah. Memacu kuda putih ia tunggangi, pria mengenakan pakaian mewah dengan jubah merah berkibar diterpa angin mengayunkan pedang digenggaman tangan pada semak belukar yang menghalangi jalan. Mengibas-ngibaskan tali pelana terikat pada mocong kuda putih yang terus melangkah lebar menembus ribuan pepohonan rindang menjulang tinggi membelah angkasa. Menyadari cahaya matahari tak lagi menembus disertai kawasan hutan yang ia masuki semakin gelap, si pria pun segera menarik tali pelana dengan kuat, membuat hewan gagah tersebut memekik keras ketika menghentikan langkah kakinya. Pria berpakaian mewah itu tahu, memasuki kedalaman hutan berarti dia semakin jauh dari rombongan kerajaan. Tak ada yang bisa pria itu lakukan sekarang selain menyesali sikapnya yang terlalu gegabah mengambil tindakan hingga kini dia terpisah dari rombongan kerajaan.

Mengarungi kawasan pedalaman hutan, pria itu pun menuntun kuda miliknya berjalan dengan perlahan, kedua mata pun bergerak liar memandang waspada keseluruh penjuru arah. Mengamati keadaan sekeliling sembari mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada ganggang pedang. Serangan tak terduga bisa saja datang entah itu dari hewan liar, pemburu, ataupun perampok yang sering mendiami hutan belantara untuk menyembunyikan diri dari aparat kerajaan. Belum sempat menjelajah kawasan lain yang diduga sebagai akses keluar, si pria pun lekas menarik tali pelana, mengerutkan kening mendapati butiran-butiran salju mulai turun membasahi hutan tempat dia berpijak.

"Bukankah sekarang musim semi? Kenapa bisa turun salju." Bergumam pelan mendapati keanehan tersebut, si pria yang diliputi rasa bingung tiba-tiba mematung dengan telinga berdiri tegak mendengar sayup-sayup suara sekelompok orang memasuki gendang telinga.

"Itu..." Pria itu pun menajamkan pendengarannya ingin mendengar suara tersebut dengan seksama. "...nyanyian?" Kebingungan pria itu semakin menjadi-jadi, menyadari asal muasal suara itu bersumber dari kawasan hutan yang diguyuri hujan salju. "Orang macam apa menyanyi ditengah hutan seperti ini?"

Rasa penasaran adalah yang paling mendominasi saat ini hingga si pria tak sungkan memacu kuda miliknya hendak menembus dinginnya derai hujan salju yang menerpa, namun entah mengapa disaat menghentakan kaki kiri menuntun kuda putih tersebut, kuda itu tetap berdiam diri tak bergerak. Sekalipun si pria menghentakan kakinya secara kasar memaksa kuda tersebut agar lekas berjalan, kuda itu tetap tak ingin beranjak. Terkesan enggan atau lebih tepatnya, kuda itu terlihat takut. Takut memasuki kawasan tersebut. Membuat si pria kualahan memaksa kudanya yang terus berteriak, menahan desakan dengan melawan sang tuan hingga tak urung kuda tersebut menghentak-hentakan tubuhnya secara kasar.

Berusaha menjaga keseimbangan agar tak terjatuh dari atas kuda, si pria pun lekas berhenti menarik tali pelana. Beranjak turun dari kuda sembari mengikat tali ke ranting pohon agar kuda tersebut tak dapat kabur. Menggenggam erat ganggang pedang dengan bilah mata pedang teracung tinggi, pria itu pun berjalan. Melangkah menuju kegelapan hutan yang dihujani kapas putih turun dari langit, sosok pria mengenakan baju mewah itu tak lagi terlihat. Tertelan oleh kegelapan hutan yang mengepulkan awan kelabu berarak menutupi langit cerah.

Mengibas-ngibaskan mata pedang memangkas semak belukar dan akar-akar pohon yang menjalar disepanjang tanah menutupi akses jalan ia lalui, kegelapan hutan melingkupi perjalanan si pria kini tergantikan oleh padang luas ditutupi permadani putih. Sepanjang mata memandang hanya ada salju, pohon-pohon yang membeku dan sebuah rumah kecil berlantai dua dengan tujuh laki-laki bertubuh mini nampak mengelilingi sesuatu. Wajah ketujuh kurcaci tersebut terlihat tertunduk dalam, meratapi sebuah benda yang berada ditengah-tengah lingkaran.

"Ternyata mereka yang menyanyi." Rasa penasaran si pria seketika sirna begitu menyaksikan pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. "Tetapi kenapa lagu yang mereka nyanyikan terdengar sedih?"

_'Mungkinkah benda ditengah-tengah lingkaran itu yang membuat mereka sedih?'_

Bila memang benda itu penyebabnya, kenapa rasa penasaran si pria semakin bertambah besar? Bertanya-tanya didalam hati benda apa sebenarnya itu sehingga mereka bersedih seperti ini. Sesuatu yang berharga kah? Jika seseorang bersedih bahkan sampai menitikan air mata, tanpa perlu dijelaskan si pria pun tahu benda itu pasti sangat berharga bagi mereka. Rasa penasaran yang menggelitik menjalari hati si pria hingga ia merasa sulit untuk mengabaikan, dengan langkah mantap pria itu berjalan mendekati ketujuh kurcaci tersebut. Ingin mengetahui benda apa sebenarnya yang sedang ditangisi oleh mereka.

Tertegun...

Si pria terdiam ditempat dengan mata membelalak lebar menatap sesosok wanita terbujur kaku didalam peti kaca yang dikelilingi kurcaci-kurcaci tersebut. Pria itu tak dapat berbicara, bahkan menyadari tempat dia berpijak sekarang, si pria seakan lupa. Cantik... Satu kata dari batin pria itu yang berseru keras telah cukup menggambarkan sosok wanita didalam peti kaca tersebut. Kemolekan tubuh serta paras cantik si wanita seakan menyedot perhatian pria itu sehingga ia sulit untuk mengalihkan wajah walau satu detik saja. Begitu indah, begitu mempesona, kecantikan yang dimiliki si wanita seolah-olah mampu mengaburkan dunianya.

Pria itu pun sampai-sampai tak sadar bila ketujuh kurcaci terus menyanyi tiada henti, melantunkan sebuah lagu yang pria itu kira adalah lagu luapan kesedihan padahal nyatanya lagu itu bukanlah lagu bernada sedih. Bila didengar dengan seksama, beberapa bait kata yang dilantunkan terus menerus diulang secara berkala tidak serupa seperti lagu, namun dititik beratkan seperti mantra. Sebuah mantra terlarang sekaligus nyanyian kesesatan yang menghipnotis si pria, tanpa disadari karena terlalu terpesona akan kecantikan wanita itu, peti kaca pun telah dibuka oleh salah seorang kurcaci, pria itu terus mendekatkan wajah hingga mempertemukan belahan bibir si wanita dengan bibirnya dalam pangutan lembut.

'GRAP!'

_**"GROAAAA!"**_

Sosok wanita bersurai indigo tiba-tiba berteriak kencang, menampakan wajah serupa mayat hidup yang merisut seperti tulang belulang dibalut kulit kering dengan kedua tangan kurusnya memeluk erat pundak si pria. Pria itu pun menjerit histeris, mendapati tubuhnya dicengkram makhluk mengerikan berwajah buruk rupa. Ketujuh kurcaci yang melihat kebangkitan si wanita menyeringai bengis sembari menunjukan wujud aslinya yaitu makhluk kerdil berwajah setengah monster dan setengah iblis. Keenam kurcaci pun terus menerus menyanyikan mantra terlarang, mengabaikan teriakan si pria yang meminta tolong.

Pemimpin dari keenam kurcaci tersebut berjalan mendekati si wanita. _**"Bangkitlah putri Hinata."**_

_**"GROAAA!"**_ Wanita itu malah berteriak kencang usai mendengar ucapan pemimpin kurcaci tersebut.

_**"Aku tahu kau telah memendam dendam sekian lama sejak **_**dia**_** datang kedalam kehidupanmu. Sudah saatnya membalaskan semua perlakuan buruk yang **_**dia**_** torehkan hingga membuat hidupmu seperti ini!"**_ Mata berwarna semerah darah dari kurcaci tersebut mengerling tajam menatap wajah si wanita. _**"Tidak cuma sekali, tetapi sudah dua kali dia mencoba membunuhmu setelah membunuh ayahmu! Masihkah kau berlapang dada menerima semua perlakuan menyakitkan ini?!"**_

_**"GRAAAA!"**_ Jeritan si wanita terdengar semakin kencang, membuat si pria berteriak keras merasa takut akan cengkraman mayat hidup itu yang kian menguat.

_**"Kemarilah, kami akan membantumu."**_ Mengulurkan tangan kanan kearah si wanita. _**"Rampas semua yang wanita itu miliki hingga tak tersisa, dengan begitu kau bisa menunjukan pada semua orang bahwa tiada satu pun yang bisa memperlakukanmu seperti ini!" **_Pemimpin kurcaci itu mengeratkan genggaman tangan saat tangan si wanita mengapai tangannya. _**"Bunuh laki-laki itu agar kau bisa menghisap seluruh kekuatan sihir Ratu Sakura."**_

Mengalihkan wajah buruk rupa serupa mayat hidup kearah laki-laki dalam cengkramannya, mulut Hinata terbuka dengan lebar. Menghisap asap bening keluar dari mulut si lelaki yang menghentak-hentakan kaki hendak meloloskan diri dari cengkraman Hinata. Teriakan si pria pun terdengar, menjerit keras disetiap detik ketika sari kehidupannya dihisap Hinata. Membuat tubuhnya berangsur-angsur berubah, mengering dengan sendirinya dengan kulit merisut meninggalkan tulang belulang. Sementara Hinata terus menghisap sari kehidupan si lelaki hingga tubuhnya yang serupa mayat hidup berubah seperti semula, keenam kurcaci terus melantunkan mantra dengan pemimpin kurcaci melukiskan simbol terlarang melalui sihir hitam yang ia miliki.

Sebuah ruangan berukuran besar dengan dinding bebatuan, meja besar berisi beragam ramuan beraneka warna serta keranjang-keranjang rotan terdapat benda-benda tak lazim menghiasi isi ruangan. Sesosok wanita mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna hitam menyibakan ekor gaun meninggalkan cermin besar terpahat didinding. Helaian surai merah muda yang disanggul tinggi dihiasi sebuah mahkota memiliki batu pertama berwarna hitam terpeta dengan indah saat menggenggam erat cermin kecil ditangan kanan untuk melihat sketsa dirinya sendiri. Belum sempat mengaggumi kecantikan yang ia miliki selepas mendapat pengakuan dari cermin ajaib untuk kesekian kali, mata emerland Sakura terpaku menatap kulit putih membalut tubuhnya tiba-tiba merisut. Menampakan urat-urat kecil dengan kulit kecoklatan mengering terlihat, diselingi asap tipis menguar dari kulitnya yang berubah.

"A-Apa?"

Melepaskan cermin kecil digenggaman tangan hingga hancur berkeping-keping membentur lantai, Sakura memandangi kedua tangan dengan panik. Kulit mulusnya berubah mengerikan seperti nenek-nenek, bahkan bau hangus yang tercium dari asap menguar dari permukaan kulit mulai menganggu Sakura. Terlebih ketika rasa perih laksana terbakar api menggerogoti seluruh tubuh, membuat Sakura menjerit histeris, tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit yang teramat luar biasa. Kulit Sakura terasa melepuh disekujur tubuh, merisut dengan drastis hingga kulit kering tersebut sekarang berubah. Hanya membalut tulang saja tanpa ada daging.

"ARRGHH! ADA APA INI!" Sakura mengacungkan kedua tangan didepan kedua mata, menjerit keras meluapkan rasa sakit sekaligus terkejut mendapati kulitnya berubah menjadi mengerikan. Darah berserta nanah mulai keluar dari kulitnya yang melepuh. Bau hangus berasal dari tubuhnya membuat Sakura mual. Merasa ingin muntah. "APA YANG TERJADI?! KENAPA TUBUHKU MENJADI SEPERTI INI!"

Mengucapkan beberapa mantra berupaya agar tubuhnya kembali seperti semula dan rasa sakit yang dirasakan tak lagi mendera, bukannya berangsur membaik. Tubuh Sakura menjadi semakin mengerikan. Nanah bercampur dengan darah terus keluar dari kulitnya yang mengering, bau hangus pun kini menyatu bersama bau busuk yang menyengat hidung ketika asap tipis tersebut menjadi kian pekat. Keluar semakin banyak bahkan kini api kecil berwarna kehitaman muncul dikaki Sakura, membakar ekor gaun.

"ARGGGH! ARGGGH!"

Jerit Sakura membahana seantero ruangan, membaur bersama tumpahan nanah, darah, serta bau busuk yang menyengat ketika api kehitaman tersebut semakin membesar. Membakar betis hingga menjalar kepaha Sakura.

"SAKIT! ARGHHH! SAKIT!"

Disela-sela menahan rasa sakit sembari melafalkan mantra untuk mengeyahkan api hitam yang merupakan kutukan dari ritual terlarang, Sakura melangkah dengan tertatih-tatih, menabrak meja, lemari kecil, bahkan mangkuk-mangkuk porslein diatas meja besar jatuh berhamburan diatas lantai akibat terdorong oleh tubuh Sakura yang ambruk diatas meja.

"NGHH! ARGGGHHH! SAKIT! ARGGGHH!" Mencoba sekuat tenaga melangkahkan kaki agar secepatnya keluar dari ruangan, Sakura yang telah kehilangan kekuatan untuk mencapai pintu terjatuh menghantam lantai bersamaan dengan pintu kayu yang terbuka secara kasar akibat didobrak oleh Edgar dan Reginald.

"ARGGHH! ARRGHHH!"

Baik Edgar dan Reginald sama-sama terdiam ditempat, mengabaikan uluran tangan Sakura begitu menyaksikan peristiwa mengerikan yang terjadi dihadapan mata. Tubuh Sakura benar-benar hancur, nanah dan darah kehitaman tiada henti keluar dari tubuhnya. Terlebih menakutkan lagi bau busuk bercampur hangus dari api kehitaman yang membakar seluruh badan Sakura membuat kedua makhluk itu tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mendekat. Mereka takut bernasip sama seperti Sakura, penyihir terkenal yang tak tertandingi oleh siapapun kini hampir merenggang nyawa akibat serangan aneh tak diketahui dari mana asalnya.

**'BRUSSH!'**

"ARRRRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Dengan cepat api hitam yang membakar pingguil Sakura tiba-tiba membesar, melalap habis tubuh wanita cantik itu hingga yang tersisa hanyalah teriakan kesakitan. Edgar dan Reginald memalingkan wajah tak kuasa melihat tubuh Sakura yang tergeletak dilantai setelah melantunkan teriakan kencang saat api tersebut membakar seluruh tubuh. Sang Ratu, penyihir terkejam dinegeri ini telah musnah bersama kobaran api hitam dikirimkan oleh seseorang. Seorang penyihir kegelapan yang kuat hingga mampu membunuh sang Ratu dalam beberapa menit saja hingga berakhir mengenaskan seperti ini.

.

.

.

Kyuubi tak henti mengalihkan pandangan mata kearah Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Selama lima jam melanjutkan perjalanan dari desa permen, keterdiaman Naruto membuat kedua makhluk itu merasa canggung. Berat untuk melangkah sebab atmosfer yang melingkupi mereka terasa jauh lebih berat dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Dibandingkan Kyuubi, Sasuke lah yang terkesan tak tahan akan situasi ini. Lihat saja bagaimana Sasuke menghembuskan nafas secara kasar kemudian menatap boneka pemecah kacang yang ada disampingnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke menghentikan langkah kaki menyusuri jalan setapak ditutupi tumpukan salju.

Naruto menatap Sasuke sekilas sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Sasuke merasa jengah mendapati Naruto seakan menghindari dirinya. "Kau terlihat tidak baik." Mata obsidan Sasuke memicing tajam memandang Naruto. "Kenapa diam?"

Menganggukan kepala menyetujui perkataan Sasuke, Kyuubi turut menatap Naruto melalui pundak si raven. "Benar! Keterdiaman mu itu membuatku merasa janggal. Kau jauh lebih mengerikan sekarang daripada menyebalkan."

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kilah Naruto sembari melangkah mendahului Sasuke. "Bukankah kalian sendiri yang bilang aku harus berhenti bersikap menyebalkan? Sekarang aku diam, kenapa kalian yang susah."

"Ayo jalan, Sasuke. Susul dia cepat." Perintah Kyuubi mengerakan dagunya seperti seorang boss. Mendengus kesal, Sasuke tetap mengikuti permintaan Kyuubi. Toh mereka harus melanjutkan perjalanan. "Tapi keterdiamanmu itu terlalu mengerikan menurutku! Sangat aneh rasanya kau yang biasa selalu mengoceh tiada henti tiba-tiba terdiam seperti ini." Sanggah Kyuubi menutupi rasa penasaran.

Jari telunjuk Naruto terangkat, menggaruk pelan pipi sebelah kiri yang tak terasa gatal. "Anggap aja ini kontribusiku kepada kalian yang telah menyelamatkanku juga membantuku bertemu dengan Peri Sugar Plum."

Sebelah alis Kyuubi terangkat tinggi. "Secara tiba-tiba seperti ini?" Tetap saja rubah kecil itu merasa tak terima akan jawaban dari Naruto. "Ada yang tidak beres dengan orang ini, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengerlingkan mata menatap Kyuubi. "Tidak ada yang perlu diperdebatkan, dia telah diam. Kenapa kau malah mengomel?"

"Jadi kau berpihak kepada dia, begitu?!" Kyuubi berpikir Sasuke kini berkhianat. "Gah! Kau keterlaluan adik ipar!" Rela berseteru dengannya hanya karena seonggok kayu yang bisa berjalan. Lihat saja sekarang, bagaimana Sasuke berdiam diri tak menanggapi perkataan Kyuubi.

Hening menerpa. Tiada lagi yang mengemukakan suara selama perjalanan berlangsung baik itu Sasuke, Kyuubi bahkan terlebih Naruto. Melangkahkan kaki secara konstan menembus pepohonan rindang diselimuti suasana putih dari salju-salju yang menambah indah paronama alam tersaji didepan kedua mata.

Tidak ada lagi hutan pinus yang selalu terlihat sepanjang mata memandang, hutan belantara dipenuhi salju-salju putih menutupi menjadi pemandangan baru. Walaupun membenci salju yang terus mendera selama kurun waktu sepuluh tahun terakhir sejak kekuatan penyihir jahat menguat, seharusnya pemandangan menakjubkan seperti ini memberi suasana baru melingkupi mereka bertiga. Bukan bertambah tak jelas hingga mereka bertiga berdiam diri tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Jelas diantara ketiga orang ini, Kyuubi lah yang terlihat tak betah berlama-lama ditengah situasi aneh ini. Rasanya tidak nyaman, dan Kyuubi rasa salah satu dari mereka harus menghentikan atmosfer tak menyenangkan ini. Tapi bila Kyuubi yang memulai terlebih dahulu, pertengkaran tak berguna pasti terjadi. Dan Sasuke akan mengkhianati Kyuubi untuk kedua kalinya lantaran membela si kayu berjalan.

"Ngomong-ngomong..."

Kyuubi secepat kilat memandang kearah Naruto, terselip rasa syukur didalam hati karena patung menyebalkan ini akhirnya buka suara guna menghentikan situasi tak mengenakan ini.

"Umur kalian berapa?"

Dengusan kasar teralun dibibir Kyuubi, _'Pertanyaan macam apa itu!'_ Jujur Kyuubi akui topik pembicaraan dibawakan boneka pemecah kacang ini terkesan kurang kerjaan.

Sasuke berdeham pelan, membersihkan kerongkongan yang terasa serak. "250 tahun."

Dan lupakan orang bodoh yang sedang Kyuubi duduki pundaknya. Ternyata Sasuke lebih mengenaskan, tak bisa memberi topik pembicaraan yang lebih berbobot sehingga mengikuti alur pembicaraan dibawakan oleh Naruto.

"250 tahun?" Ulang Naruto antara tak percaya namun binar kekaguman terdengar jelas dari nada suara.

Sasuke mengaruk pelipisnya yang tak terasa gatal, Kyuubi sampai memicingkan mata melihat wajah Sasuke nampak gelisah. Seperti ingin bicara namun Sasuke terkesan berat mengutarakannya. "Kalau kau sendiri?"

Kyuubi mengelengkan kepala tak percaya, ironis sekali mendapati Sasuke yang terlihat terbebani ternyata hanya ingin menimpali Naruto dengan pertanyaan sepele. Meskipun tragis, Kyuubi rasa pembicaraan ini lebih baik daripada mereka berdiam diri seperti tadi menimbulkan situasi yang kurang menyenangkan. "Sama! Aku juga 250 tahun." Ungkap Kyuubi.

Naruto mengerutkan kening, tak menyangka umur mereka bertiga terpaut sangat jauh walau terlihat tak sepadan dengan rupa mereka. "Aku tiga belas tahun." Naruto berujar pelan, tetapi bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

"Kheh! Pantas saja sikapnya seperti ini! Tiga belas tahun itu baru seumur biji kuaci." Menunjukan jari berbulu yang sangat kecil, Kyuubi mengumpamakan umur Naruto dengan jari kecilnya.

Naruto mendengus sinis, bersedekap dada seraya membuang muka tak ingin melihat Kyuubi. "Kalau begitu anggap saja umurku seratus tiga belas tahun! Didunia kami, jika berumur tiga belas tahun dan telah mengalami masa pubertas, sudah dianggap dewasa. Aku bahkan bisa menikah bila aku mau!"

Kyuubi tertawa sinis, hendak mengejek Naruto namun kembali dihentikan Sasuke. Kyuubi benar-benar tak salah jika berpikir Sasuke kini menentang dirinya, sampai hati mengkhianati Kyuubi yang merupakan sahabat terbaik dan sekarang malah berpaling mendukung Naruto.

"Hentikan tatapanmu itu, Kyuu. Kau terlalu mendramatisir keadaan."

Dan dari segelitir orang, kenapa Sasuke dan kakaknya bisa membaca pikiran Kyuubi hanya dengan tatapan saja? Bagi Kyuubi itu sangat menyebalkan sekali!

"Jadi... Setelah bertemu dengan Peri Sugar Plum, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanpa memandang wajah Naruto, Sasuke terus menghadap kearah depan berjalan beriringan dengan boneka pemecah kacang itu.

"Tentu saja aku akan kembali keduniaku." Jawab Naruto cepat. "Aku harus bertemu dengan sepupu-sepupuku."

Sasuke memandang kearah Naruto namun cuma sekilas. Setelahnya laki-laki itu kembali menatap kedepan. "Kau merindukan mereka?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Selama berada disini aku bahkan tak pernah sekalipun memendam rindu, mereka adalah anak-anak yang nakal." Memandang sepatu kayu dipolesi cat hitam, Naruto menghela nafas pelan. "Tapi karena _suatu hal_, aku jadi berpikir mereka berlaku nakal seperti itu karena ingin menarik perhatianku agar aku mau bermain bersama mereka. Jika aku kembali nanti, aku harus memimpin mereka agar menjadi anak-anak baik. Kau tahu? Di antara mereka aku yang paling tua, dan tentunya aku harus menjadi panutan yang baik untuk mereka."

Telinga Kyuubi menegak, memandang Naruto dengan dahi mengerut dalam. Nampaknya rubah kecil itu cukup shock dengan ucapan Naruto. "Kheh! Kau dengar itu, Sasuke? Panutan katanya!"

"Kau punya sepupu?" Memilih memandang Naruto yang kini menganggukan kepala, pertanyaan dilayangkan Sasuke seolah tak mengganggap berarti omelan Kyuubi.

"Iya! Aku mempunyai dua puluh tiga sepupu dari keluarga ibu dan ayahku. Tapi saat ini hanya sebagian saja yang menginap dirumah untuk merayakan natal dan juga ulang tahunku." Ucap Naruto menceritakan silsilah sepupu-sepupunya secara singkat. "Ahh! Kau lihat ini?" Tunjuk boneka pemecah kacang itu pada lengan yang dibalut kain putih. "Ini salah satu hasil dari kenakalan mereka. Mereka mencopot lengannya, tapi berhasil ku perbaiki dengan mengikatkan tali ini."

"Silahkan kalian berdua anggap aku patung!" Dengus Kyuubi memaki Sasuke dan Naruto didalam batin karena kompak mengabaikan dirinya.

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah drastis, merasa cukup mual membayangkan tangan Naruto dicopot secara sadis oleh sepupu-sepupunya. Apakah didunia Naruto, mutilasi atau kanibalisme sudah umum hingga mereka tak segan menganiyaya Naruto?

"Mereka sepupu-sepupu yang mengerikan."

Naruto terkekeh kecil melihat mimik wajah Sasuke. "Mereka menyebalkan, nakal, dan suka sekali berbuat gaduh. Makanya setiap kali berkunjung, kamar tidurku sudah ku kunci rapat-rapat. Biar mereka tidak dapat masuk dan merusak mainan-mainanku." Melipat kedua tangan bersedekap dada. Naruto jadi merasa kesal bila mengingat kejadian seminggu lalu. "Sayangnya boneka pemecah kacang ini tak bisa kuselamatkan. Paman Drosselmeier benar-benar tak tahu timming yang pas, memberikanku boneka ini tepat dihadapan monster-monster nakal itu. Dan apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya padaku?" Sebut Naruto menatap Sasuke yang dibalas gelengan kepala laki-laki itu. "Mereka merebutnya saat aku lengah! Ketika mereka saling berebutan satu sama lain ingin memiliki boneka pemecah kacang ini, mereka menariknya, dan bisa kau lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang? Boneka ku cacat. Dan sialnya lagi Ronal atau Renal-

"Reginald." Interupsi Sasuke memperbaiki nama pemimpin pasukan tikus disebutkan Naruto.

"Ya, kau benar!" Sebut Naruto girang seraya menunjuk Sasuke. "Reginald! Dialah penyebabnya hingga aku terjebak ditubuh boneka ini."

Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa lega, mengetahui bila ternyata Naruto dikutuk setelah aksi pencopotan lengan boneka itu terjadi. "Setidaknya kau baik-baik saja."

Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Justru setelah dikutuk, sebelum melewati pintu pohon pinus aku hampir dibunuh oleh pasukan tikus. Untung saja saat itu mereka berhenti dan langsung mundur." Memukul kepalan tangan kanan ketelapak tangan sebelahnya penuh dendam. "Jika kembali menjadi manusia, akan ku racuni mereka dengan racun tikus! Biar semua musnah!"

"Tungggu dulu." Seruan Sasuke membuat wajah Naruto teralih, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan _'kenapa?'_ kearah pemuda itu. "Pasukan tikus mundur?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran. "Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Mengangkat tangan kanan keatas dagu, Naruto mencoba mengingat-ngingat kembali kejadian penyerangan tersebut. "Pasukan tikus mundur setelah mereka mendengar suara jam dirumahku, patung jam kuno itulah yang memberitahukan ku bila kutukan Reginald bisa dipatahkan Peri Sugar Plum."

Kyuubi mengalihkan wajah menatap kearah Sasuke. "Ternyata benar rumor yang beredar, Reginald diperintahkan nenek sihir itu untuk menjarah semua benda sampai jam dua belas malam."

Naruto menggangguk paham, mengerti akan alasan kepergian pasukan tikus yang tiba-tiba hingga nyawanya bisa terselamatkan. "Apa kalian tahu apa artinya _cahaya_?" Mengingat kembali akan perkataan jam kuno tersebut, Naruto mencoba mengorek informasi lain dari Sasuke dan Kyuubi.

"Apa kau gila?" Ujar Kyuubi cepat, menatap tak percaya Naruto. "Kau berasal dunia mana, sampai tidak tahu apa itu cahaya. Ha'ah~, aku bahkan tak tahu harus merasa kasihan atau tertawa melihat orang yang sangat menyedihkan seperti ini." Kaki depan Kyuubi terangkat menunjuk sinar matahari menembus air embun yang membeku. "Bila kau belum pernah melihatnya, itu artinya cahaya!"

Naruto berdecak, merenggut masam memandang Kyuubi. "Kalau cahaya itu aku juga tahu, lagipula aku tidak bertanya kepadamu. Kenapa kau yang menjawab!"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, haruskah ia melalui perdebatan kecil yang sangat melelahkan seperti ini. "Cahaya apa?"

"Jam kuno itu bilang aku harus menemukan cahaya atau apapun itu, aku sudah tidak ingat!" Naruto mendengus kasar, tak sudi menatap Sasuke yang secara tak langsung membuat ia melakukan kontak mata dengan Kyuubi. Menjatuhkan pandangan mata Naruto kearah depan, langkah kaki Naruto perlahan-lahan memelan dengan mata sebening lautan membelalak lebar menatap keseluruh penjuru arah. "Ini..." Mengacungkan telunjuk kedepan Naruto memandangi Sasuke dan Kyuubi secara bergantian. "S-Saljunya..."

Baru Naruto sadari kawasan yang mereka lalui sekarang tak lagi tertutupi salju, pepohonan berwarna kehijauan dengan tanah dihiasi pasir-pasir halus berwarna kecoklatan, semilir angin lembut yang menyejukan menerpa wajah mengingatkan Naruto akan musim semi. Bahkan guguran kelopak bunga dan dedauan yang disapu angin membuat Naruto tak berhenti memandang takjub. Terpesona akan keindahan alam yang memikat hati dengan aroma hutan belantara membangkitkan kerinduan disanubari. Dibandingkan musim dingin, keindahan musim semi jauh lebih berarti.

Menundukan kepala sembari melangkah mendahului Naruto, "Bila ingin menemukan cahaya." Sasuke pun berhenti melangkah setelah membuat jarak yang cukup jauh dari Naruto. "Kau bisa melihat sendiri, jika kau telah menemukan cahaya itu."

Kemilau cahaya matahari menerpa wajah, menyilaukan pengheliatan Naruto sedang memandang kearah Sasuke. Pandangan keduanya beradu, menatap satu sama lain dengan Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanan. "Seribu cahaya adalah sebutan untuk dunia para peri." Mengerakan kepalanya kebelakang, Sasuke mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk mendekat kearahnya. "Kau ingin bertemu Peri Sugar Plum bukan?"

Seakan terhipnotis dengan pandangan mata keduanya yang beradu, Naruto mendekati Sasuke. Melangkahkan kedua kaki secara perlahan sembari mengangkat tangan kanan hendak menggapai.

Genggam.

Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Naruto, mengirimkan suatu getaran tak kasat yang bisa Naruto rasakan melalui tangan kayunya. Terasa hangat... Naruto baru menyadari selama melakukan perjalanan, dibeberapa kesempatan Sasuke mengulurkan tangan hingga keduanya bersentuhan, untuk pertama kalinya Naruto merasakan tangan Sasuke yang terasa begitu hangat. Mampu membangkitkan asa direlung hati terdalam Naruto ketika memandang mata onyx Sasuke yang menatap tajam dirinya.

"Ayo..."

Menarik tangan Naruto, Sasuke pun berjalan terlebih dahulu. Menuntun Naruto yang berada dibelakang tubuhnya melalui genggaman tangan yang tertaut erat. Keduanya saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain, seakan mengukuhkan jalinan yang tertuai dari perasaan masing-masing. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto sama-sama tak mengetahui dengan pasti perasaan apa itu sebenarnya, namun mereka tak berniat mengingkari. Tiada alasan bagi Sasuke atau pun Naruto untuk mengeyahkannya.

Biarlah...

Untuk kali ini, Sasuke dan Naruto tak ingin membelenggu perasaan hangat yang melingkupi mereka berdua.

.

Luar biasa adalah kata yang tepat untuk mengambarkan keajaiban alam tersaji didepan kedua mata.

Naruto tiada henti berdecak kagum memandang keseluruh penjuru arah akan mahakarya abadi dari Yang Kuasa. Segala potret lukisan alam yang sering dibawa Drosselmeier tidak sebanding dengan pemandangan yang Naruto lihat saat ini. Bunga-bunga beraneka macam spesies, bentuk, dan warna bertebaran, pepohonan berdaun raksasa berwarna-warni menjulang tinggi membelah langit biru seakan memiliki daya tarik tersendiri, Naruto tak mampu berkata-kata menjabarkan semua keindahan dilihat olehnya. Terlebih yang membuat Naruto terbelalak lebar hingga memekik keras adalah melihat hewan-hewan dikawasan hutan ajaib ini. Memang terlihat aneh, asing, dan terkesan absurd begitu mendapati hewan-hewan tak lazim tersebut berada disekitarnya. Tetapi segala keanehan itu seakan sirna melihat perpaduan warna yang cantik dari bulu-bulu hewan tersebut.

Kyuubi menutup erat telinganya yang panjang, merenggut masam menahan jengkel mendengar suara Naruto terus berseru keras apabila melihat hewan yang melintas. "Bungkam mulutnya Sasuke."

Sasuke terus melangkah, membiarkan Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya mengagumi hutan disekelilingnya dan tak terlalu menghiraukan gerutuan Kyuubi. Kyuubi semakin merasa kesal, Naruto yang terlarut dalam euphoria terus menerus menyeru kagum melihat hewan-hewan serta panorama alam yang terlihat, telinga Kyuubi sampai berdengung. Pertanda tersiksa akan suara cempreng Naruto yang memekakan telinga.

Terpesona akan kolam kecil memiliki air terjun berwarna kebiruan dengan bunga-bunga cantik berada diatas permukaan air kolam, Naruto yang semula bersuka cita memandang keselilingnya tiba-tiba terdiam ditempat tak lagi melangkah saat memandang keatas langit banyak peri-peri berterbangan, melintasi angkasa raya yang luas dengan mengepakan kedua sayap dipunggung. Seketika pandangan mata Naruto jatuh pada sosok laki-laki yang berjalan cukup jauh dihadapannya. Peri tanpa sayap yang menginginkan kesempurnaan sama seperti peri-peri lainnya.

Walaupun Naruto hidup dalam kegelimangan harta, fisik sempurna tak kekurangan apapun, Naruto bisa memahami perasaan Sasuke. Perasaan terluka menginginkan sesuatu tetapi tak bisa digapai karena keterbatasan diri. Naruto tahu... Perubahaan suasana hati Sasuke yang mendadak diam saat menggenggam tangannya dilatarbelakangi satu persoalan. Sasuke pasti merasa marah, kecewa, dan iri melihat peri-peri lain bisa berterbangan sesuka hati sementara dirinya terjebak ditengah kekurangan karena tak mempunyai sayap. Terdiskriminasi oleh kaum sendiri karena ketidaksempurnaan yang dimiliki, Naruto paham Sasuke merasakan _sakit_. Apalagi Sasuke dipandang sebelah mata, dianggap tak berarti, bahkan tak urung cemoohan keluar dari mulut mereka mencibir kemampuan Sasuke.

Adakah yang bisa Naruto lakukan untuk Sasuke?

Naruto ingin sekali menyelamatkan pemuda itu dari kesengsaraan setelah semua yang Sasuke lakukan untuknya. Sasuke rela membuang semua harapan mencari sang penyelamat demi menghantarkan Naruto bertemu Peri Sugar Plum. Walau mendapat perlakuan dan sikap buruk Naruto, Sasuke tetap berbaik hati, bahkan lebih mengutamakan kepentingan Naruto. Orang asing yang baru dia temui.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan panjang Naruto hingga kini boneka pemecah kacang kembali ingat akan dunia yang ia pijaki sekarang. Menatap punggung Sasuke, Naruto mencoba mengesampingkan sejenak segala pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikiran dengan menembus coral-coral cantik menutupi pemandangan dihadapan mereka. Begitu menjejakan kaki sampai ditempat Sasuke berada, mata Naruto kembali berbinar cerah. Tak sadar membuka mulutnya terlalu lebar menganggumi sebuah istana megah menjulang tinggi tepat ditengah danau cantik dengan keindahan alam mengelilingi istana tersebut. Istana megah berbalut bebatuan putih yang dihiasi air terjun menawan nampak kontras, sebuah akselerasi alam menakjubkan. Bahkan Naruto sampai mengerjapkan kedua mata guna menyakini bila apa yang ia lihat sekarang bukanlah sebuah mimpi belaka.

"Peri Sugar Plum ada didalam." Sasuke beranjak mendekati bibir danau. Naruto mengaruk kepala yang tertutupi topi tinggi berwarna merah dikenakan olehnya, ingin sekali bertanya kepada Sasuke bagaimana akses menuju ke istana namun Naruto tak tega menyinggung kekurangan Sasuke. "Tidak perlu takut, cukup ikuti aku."

Mendapati kepala Sasuke bergerak seperti menuntun Naruto untuk mendekatinya, boneka pemecah kacang itu terdiam. Tak menyakini usulan Sasuke. "Kemarilah, ikuti aku." Lagi... Untuk kesekian kali Sasuke kembali menyodorkan tangan kanan kearah Naruto. "Kau percayakan kepadaku?"

Semula bermaksud hendak menyanggah, namun apa daya Naruto tak memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukannya ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Benteng pertahanan Naruto seakan runtuh, tidak bisa mengingkari semua perkataan Sasuke. Mendekati Sasuke dengan langkah perlahan-lahan, Naruto pun memegang erat tangan Sasuke yang langsung disambut gerakan pemuda itu melangkah mundur. Memijak permukaan air danau sembari mengulurkan tangan kiri, memegang sebelah tangan Naruto yang bebas.

"Hahahaha!" Suara tawa Naruto tiba-tiba menggelegar, antara takjub sekaligus takut ketika menjejakan kaki diatas air danau mengikuti Sasuke. "Keren..." Gumam Naruto terus menatap kebawah, memastikan dengan mata kepala sendiri bila danau yang mereka pijaki benar-benar danau sungguhan. Tanpa ada proses pembekuan atau apapun yang menjadikan air ini solid. Semestinya mereka tenggelam, tetapi mengapa kini mereka seolah-olah melayang?

"Benar-benar keren!" Ujar Naruto lagi diselingi tawa. "Aku merasa seperti berada didunia ajaib!"

Kyuubi mendengus pelan, tak mau berkomentar apapun mengenai tingkah baru Naruto. Daripada bersikap menyebalkan atau mengerikan karena keterdiamannya, Kyuubi merasa sikap norak Naruto jauh lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya. "Jika bertemu ibu Ratu, jangan terus-terusan berpegangan tangan. Kau ini ingin menyebrang atau meminta agar kutukanmu dilepas?!"

Mencibir Kyuubi dengan menjulurkan lidah sambil menarik kantung mata, Naruto terus memegang tangan Sasuke. Takut kalau-kalau dia tenggelam bila air yang Naruto pijaki tiba-tiba berubah. "Aku yakin wajahnya itu sangat jelek sekali. Lihat saja nanti saat Peri Sugar Plum melepaskan kutukan, wujudmu sebenarnya pasti jauh lebih mengerikan daripada boneka kayu ini." Kyuubi melotot garang menatap Naruto. "Awas kau!" Ancamnya kemudian.

Naruto fokus memandang kedepan, mengabaikan serbuk-serbuk emas ataupun deru suara sayap peri yang berterbangan diatas mereka. Naruto terus memandang mata Sasuke yang juga sedang menatap kearahnya. Mengadahkan wajah keatas menatap ratusan peri yang terbang silih berganti memasuki istana sama saja menyakiti hati Sasuke. Dibalik wajah datar Sasuke yang sedang menatap mata Naruto, bocah itu tahu kekurangan Sasuke tetap menjadi kendala. Seperti ucapan Kyuubi sebelumnya, Sasuke sangat menginginkan sayap. Suatu hak yang mutlak untuk dia dapatkan karena nyatanya dia adalah seorang peri.

Begitu sampai dihalaman istana, mata biru Naruto memandang sekeliling arah. Tak bisa menghentikan kekagumannya pada dunia baru yang ia kunjungi, terus menerus tatapan takjub Naruto tujukan ke seluruh penjuru istana saat memasuki bangunan tersebut dimana bagian dalam istana terdiri dari interior mewah dibalut emas, permata, bahkan serbuk-serbuk yang bertebaran memberikan efek luar biasa. Indah, tak mampu terukir dengan kata sehingga Naruto tak menyadari bila ia masih menggenggam sebelah tangan Sasuke. Menaiki tangga kaca menuju ke ruang utama istana, ketika membukakan pintu sosok wanita mengenakan gaun putih dengan rambut pirang bergelombang mencapai mata kaki dihiasi mahkota indah nampak dimata Naruto.

"Yang Mulia Ratu." Sasuke memberi hormat diikuti dengan Kyuubi yang tanpa Naruto ketahui bila ia tak lagi berwujud rubah kecil berwarna orange kejinggaan.

"Kalian telah sampai Sasuke, Kyuubi." Sosok lain yang berada disebelah si wanita tersenyum kecil menyambut kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Itachi!" Seru Kyuubi girang, hendak menghampiri laki-laki bersurai raven panjang itu namun dihentikan Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

"Kita harus melapor dulu, baru kau bisa bertemu dengan kakakku." Kecam Sasuke berbisik kecil kearah Kyuubi. Terlihat sekali bila Sasuke kesal dengan Kyuubi yang main kabur tanpa menyelesaikan tugas.

"Kau menyebalkan, Sasuke." Gerutu Kyuubi jengkel seraya bersedekap dada.

Wanita cantik memilik sayap seperti sayap kupu-kupu berukuran besar tersenyum kecil melihat Kyuubi dan Sasuke. "Bagaimana Sasuke?"

Mata obsidan Sasuke menatap lantai yang ia pijaki dengan kepala tertunduk. "Maaf... Aku gagal menemukan sang penyelamat." Berbisik pelan, Sasuke mencoba menguraikan hasil pencariannya. "Tetapi aku bertemu dengan seseorang." Melangkah kesamping sambil membalikan badan, sosok boneka pemecah kacang pun terlihat dimata si wanita dibalik punggung Sasuke. "Dia terkena sihir Reginald hingga berubah seperti ini."

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut lalu mengepakan sayap mendekati Naruto. "Aku telah mengetahuinya." Mengusap lembut pipi boneka pemecah kacang, si wanita menatap mata biru Naruto penuh kasih. "Kau datang kemari agar kutukan Reginald bisa dipatahkan bukan?"

"Benar sekali!" Angguk Naruto cepat, terlalu bersemangat sehingga tak memperhatikan intonasi suaranya berhadapan dengan sang ratu. Bahkan Kyuubi pun melotot sadis kearah Naruto, meminta agar bocah itu menjaga sikap.

Menggenggam lembut tangan Naruto, Peri Sugar Plum mengalihkan tatapan mata memandang Sasuke. "Kau sama sekali tidak gagal, Sasuke. Kau telah berhasil membawa sang penyelamat kemari sebelum Sakura berhasil menemukannya."

Dahi Sasuke mengerut dalam. "Aku?" Tunjuknya tak yakin. "Berhasil membawa sang penyelamat?" Pria bersurai raven itu menggeleng pelan tak memahami maksud perkataan Peri Sugar Plum.

Selama perjalanan berlangsung, Sasuke merasa dia tak menemukan apapun yang berhubungan dengan sang penyelamat, sihir atau sebagainya selain seseorang. Seorang bocah menyebalkan yang terperangkap didalam tubuh boneka pemecah kacang karena terkena kekuatan sihir Reginald.

_'Mungkinkah...'_

Bola mata Sasuke membelalak lebar, segera laki-laki itu mengalihkan pandangan mata kearah Naruto yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian Kyuubi dan juga Itachi.

"Benar, Sasuke." Angguk sang Ratu membenarkan spekulasi Sasuke. "Kau berhasil membawa sang penyelamat. Jauh dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku berterima kasih atas kerja kerasmu yang tak kenal lelah, pantang menyerah sampai saat-saat terakhir." Sang Ratu mengapai tangan Sasuke menggunakan tangan sebelah kiri kemudian menggengamnya erat. "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Naruto menolehkan kepala kiri dan kekanan, mencari-cari sosok sang penyelamat yang sedang mereka bicarakan. "Apakah dia sosok transparan yang kasat mata? Aku tidak melihat sang penyelamat atau siapapun disini." Mengalihkan wajah meminta jawaban dari wanita dihadapannya, Naruto seketika bungkam mendapati sang Ratu tersenyum lembut kearahnya. "A-Aku?" Tunjuk Naruto tak percaya. "Aku sang penyelamat?!"

Peri Sugar Plum menggeleng pelan. "Kau bukan sang penyelamat, Naruto."

Mendekati boneka pemecah kacang dengan tangan mengusap lembut pipi Naruto, Peri Sugar Plum pun mengecup lembut kening Naruto. Membuat tubuh bocah itu diselimuti cahaya yang tiba-tiba menguar, berpendar terang keseluruh penjuru ruang utama disertai serbuk-serbuk keemasan mengelilingi Naruto. Tubuh boneka pemecah kacang itu pun berangsur-angsur memudar, tertelan cahaya putih menyilaukan mata selama tiga puluh detik hingga sesosok bocah bersurai pirang dengan kulit coklat terbakar matahari terlihat bersama asap-asap tipis menampilkan boneka pemecah kacang tepat disebelahnya.

"Boneka ini adalah sang penyelamat yang sesungguhnya." Usai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, tubuh bocah bersurai pirang terlihat secara sempurna, tak lagi diselingi cahaya putih.

"Aku kira wajahnya mengerikan." Sesal Kyuubi tak habis pikir, perkiraannya ternyata meleset sangat jauh.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" Itachi memandang tanya kearah Kyuubi.

"Rupa yang buruk mewakili sikap yang buruk. Kau tidak tahu seberapa menyebalkannya bocah ini. Tetapi entah kenapa diakhir perjalanan, Sasuke malah berpihak padanya ketika kami terlibat pertengkaran." Jelas Kyuubi diselimuti perasaan jengkel namun ia tak bisa membenci Naruto. Itachi terkekeh kecil, melantunkan barithon khas miliknya sembari menggeleng pelan.

Mata biru Naruto mengerjap, memandang sekeliling arah yang kemudian raut wajah shock nampak diwajah Naruto mendapati boneka pemecah kacang berada disampingnya. Meraba wajah lalu dilanjutkan melihat kedua tangan dan seluruh tubuh secara seksama, Naruto melonjak kegirangan. Berseru keras sambil melompat-lompat, tertawa terbahak-bahak menyadari tubuhnya kini telah berubah, tak lagi terjebak didalam tubuh boneka kacang. "Aku kembali! Arggggh! Aku kembali! Aku kembali menjadi manusia!"

Naruto terus berseru, melonjak girang dan tak urung memutari tubuhnya sesekali. "Aku kembali! Aku kemba-"

Terdiam.

Terlintas satu pertanyaan dipikiran, Naruto pun lekas meninggalkan euphoria menyambut tubuh aslinya, kemudian memalingkan wajah menatap sang Ratu. "T-Tapi bagaimana mungkin sang penyelamat adalah boneka? Bukankah seharusnya sang penyelamat itu adalah seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan besar?" Kedua tangan Naruto rentangkan membentuk bulatan yang besar ketika menyebutkan kata terakhir.

Peri Sugar Plum menggelengkan kepala pelan penuh sesal. Menatap sendu Naruto. "Sang penyelamat bukanlah seseorang yang mempunyai kekuatan besar, melainkan hanya sebuah wadah. Wadah berisi kekuatan Ratu Peri terdahulu untuk melindungi dunia peri dari kekuatan jahat."

"Jadi..." Naruto mengalihkan kepala memandang Sasuke yang kini menundukan wajah. "Sang penyelamat bukan seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan besar? Hanya wadah sihir yang berfungsi sebagai perisai untuk menghalau kekuatan jahat penyihir yang ingin menguasai dunia peri, begitu?"

Melihat Peri Sugar Plum menganggukan kepala, Naruto menghela nafas tak percaya. Mencengkram rambut pirangnya dengan kuat, tak menyangka bila kerja keras Sasuke benar-benar berakhir sia-sia. Diawal merasa senang karena dapat kembali serta membawa sang penyelamat, kebahagiaan yang Naruto dapat tiada artinya bila ternyata Sasuke lah yang kian menderita.

"Jika sihirku telah sempurna, besok aku akan mengembalikanmu kedunia manusia." Ucapan Peri Sugar Plum membuat kepala Sasuke menegak sempurna, menatap wajah Naruto yang kini memandang nanar Sasuke. "Sebagai balasan atas perjuanganmu yang rela melawan tentara tikus, dan menyelamatkan sang penyelamat. Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu yang ingin kembali kedunia manusia."

.

Naruto masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Sasuke keluar dari ruang istana tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata setelah Peri Sugar Plum memberi ultimatum akan mengembalikan Naruto kembali kedunia manusia. Entah bagaimana harus mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini Naruto pun tak tahu sebab dia sendiri merasakan rasa sakit yang terasa luar biasa dihatinya, mengingat bagaimana Sasuke berlalu tanpa lagi memandang atau mengungkapkan apapun kepada Naruto. Perasaan itu... Naruto tahu Sasuke marah, tetapi yang menjadi tanda tanya bagi Naruto adalah apa penyebab kemarahan Sasuke.

Sasuke marah karena kecewa sang penyelamat bukan seperti yang diharapkan atau ada pemicu lain yang tak Naruto ketahui dari Sasuke?

Bila memang begitu, apa yang membuat Sasuke marah?

Mengapa Sasuke tak mau melihat dan bahkan menegur Naruto saat akan keluar dari ruang utama?

"Apa aku berbuat salah?" Ungkap Naruto ditengah kerisauan yang melanda. "Sepertinya aku tak berbuat kesalahan apapun. Bila memang aku berbuat salah, kenapa dia tidak bilang? Mengapa dia harus semarah itu kepadaku."

Menghela nafas panjang sembari menghempaskan tubuh keatas ranjang, mata Naruto menerawang langit-langit kamar Kyuubi dalam pandangan sendu. Setelah berbicara dengan Peri Sugar Plum sore tadi, ibu Ratu mengusulkan agar Naruto menginap dikediaman Kyuubi. Walau sering kali bertengkar selama perjalanan berlangsung, Kyuubi adalah Peri yang baik, rela berbagi tempat bernaung meskipun sempat beradu mulut dengan Naruto. Bila keadaan berubah, mungkin Naruto akan menginap dikediaman Sasuke. Berbagi cerita tanpa harus merasa kesepian karena ditinggal Kyuubi yang entah kemana. Meski berharap, Naruto sadari keadaan tidak memungkinkan. Suasana hati Sasuke memburuk, bahkan melihat Naruto pun Sasuke terlihat enggan.

Mungkinkah Sasuke marah kepada Naruto karena tak memberi kontribusi apapun setelah semua yang telah dia lakukan? Menyelamatkan Naruto dari Yeti, mempertemukannya dengan Peri Sugar Plum sehingga dia berubah kembali kewujud semula. Apa bagi Sasuke, Naruto adalah bocah menyebalkan tak tahu terima kasih? Sudah ditolong tetapi pergi begitu saja tanpa melakukan apapun untuknya.

Beranjak dari pembaringan, lalu terduduk diatas ranjang dengan kepala tertunduk. "Dia marah kepadaku karena hal itu kah?" Naruto tak berhenti menghela nafas panjang, frustasi akan keadaan. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuknya?"

Naruto tahu yang paling Sasuke inginkan. Tapi... Bagaimana caranya agar Naruto bisa mewujudkan keinginan Sasuke sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasihnya? Naruto memang bocah nakal, egois, menyebalkan, dan selalu bersikap buruk. Tetapi seburuk-buruknya Naruto, dia tak bisa mengingkari pengorbanan besar yang telah Sasuke lakukan untuknya. Naruto memang tidak bisa melakukan hal baik, pengecualian untuk yang satu ini. Naruto ingin berbuat sesuatu yang berguna bagi Sasuke. Sekalipun harus menukarkan semua mainan ia miliki, akan Naruto tempuh jika Sasuke bisa mendapatkan sepasang sayap.

_'Menukarkan...'_

Mata biru Naruto terbelalak lebar, segera bocah laki-laki itu beranjak dari tempat tidur kemudian membuka lebar jendela kamar Kyuubi. Menilik kebawah jendela, Naruto meneguk ludah dengan cepat. Mengukur jarak antara jendela kamar dengan rerumputan berwarna biru muda dibawahnya terpaut cukup jauh yaitu 15 meter. Kediaman Kyuubi merupakan sebuah pohon aneh dan tak lazim, berwarna merah darah dengan kuncup bunga seperti nyala api. Bila Naruto keluar melewati pintu, akan sama hasilnya dengan meloncat dari jendela sebab struktur rumah Kyuubi tak memiliki tangga yang menghubungkan lantai atas dengan lantai bawah. Membawa Naruto kekamar saja, lelaki bersurai merah itu sampai-sampai melempar Naruto karena berdalih ada urusan penting dan ia harus segara pergi. Naruto memejamkan mata sejenak, mengumpulkan keberanian.

_'Tidak ada cara lain.'_

Keluar dari jendela dengan perlahan-lahan sembari memegang teguh tekstur permukaan pohon yang menonjol, Naruto pun mulai turun dengan perlahan. Berusaha menempatkan kaki-kakinya pada pemukaan menonjol tersebut sebagai pijakan agar ia tak terjatuh. Naruto harus bisa! Ia harus melewati rintangan ini untuk bertemu dengan Peri Sugar Plum. Ada hal penting harus ia bicarakan!

Selama menuruni batang pohon, kaki Naruto sempat tergelincir beberapa kali hingga nyaris terjatuh. Karena berpegangan dengan erat pada bagian batang pohon yang menonjol, Naruto masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan. Lolos dari petaka.

Gemersik rumput kebiruan yang dipijak Naruto terdengar, Naruto berhasil sampai kebawah tanpa mengalami cidera apapun. "Tanganku sakit!" Keluhnya mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangan yang lecet dan memerah.

Meninggalkan keluhannya karena tak terbiasa melakukan hal-hal lain selain berdiam diri dirumah, Naruto segera melangkahkan kaki. Berjalan menembus pandang rumput dipenuhi bunga dandelion berwarna ungu, Naruto pun mulai mengarungi hutan ajaib berisi tumbuhan aneh berserta hewan-hewan memukau, berjalan sejenak dengan tekad teguh ingin bertemu Peri Sugar Plum, Naruto pun akhirnya sampai dipemberhentian terakhir dari perjalanan singkatnya. Danau berwarna kehijauan dengan istana megah berada ditengah-tengah danau terlihat dihiasi terpaan sinar bulan purnama yang semakin menambah keindahan istana tersebut. Naruto kembali melangkah, memijaki air danau menuju ke istana.

Dua orang penjaga istana mengenakan baju terbuat dari dedaunan berwarna coklat tua dengan kedua tangan memegang tombang dan tameng segera membukakan pintu istana yang besar, lalu berdiri tegak kembali keposisi semula menghadap kearah depan. Naruto mengerutkan keningnya dalam, sedikit bingung mengapa kedua penjaga tersebut tak menginterogasi Naruto, malah mempersilahkan Naruto masuk seakan telah mengetahui kedatangannya. Mengendikan bahu tak ingin memikirkan sikap aneh penjaga istana, Naruto lekas masuk. Mengarungi istana yang luas kemudian menaiki tangga kaca. Hendak memasuki ruang utama istana tersebut, langkah kaki Naruto terhenti seketika saat mendengar suara seseorang.

"Hei! Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?!" Sosok laki-laki bersurai merah mengenakan baju terbuat dari kelopak bunga berwarna merah nampak dipandangan mata.

"Kau sendiri kenapa ada disini?"

"HEI!" Kyuubi membentak Naruto dengan volume suara yang sangat besar, membuat Naruto meringkut takut sembari melangkah kebelakang. Wajah Kyuubi benar-benar mengerikan saat ini dibandingkan saat menjadi rubah kecil. "Aku yang bertanya kenapa kau malah balik bertanya! Darimana kau masuk?! Pintu mana yang kau bobol? Kheh! Berani sekali kau merusak istana ini agar bisa lolos dari penjagaan pengawal!"

"Aku masuk dari pintu depan!" Bela Naruto memberanikan diri melawan Kyuubi walau tak dipungkiri ia sendiripun merasa takut.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Kyuubi berteriak keras, seperti menumpahkan segala kekesalan yang tak mampu ia bendung. "Dimalam hari istana tak boleh dimasuki oleh siapapun kecuali dalam keadaan darurat. Peri saja tidak diperbolehkan, apalagi manusia asing sepertimu!"

Melihat telunjuk Kyuubi teracung tepat didepan wajah, Naruto yang diawal tak mampu melawan keganasan Kyuubi kini dapat bernafas lega mendengar suara Itachi menginterupsi kegiatan pemuda itu. "Lepaskan dia Kyuu. Ibu Ratu ingin bertemu dengannya."

Mendapati Itachi berdiri diambang pintu, Kyuubi menatap tajam laki-laki berkulit albaster tersebut sebelum akhirnya membalikan badan, berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dan Itachi dengan tatapan penuh dendam. Naruto mendengus keras, sangat yakin jika Kyuubi menjadikan Naruto sebagai objek pelampiasan untuk menumpahkan segala emosi karena sesuatu hal. Yang jelas tak ada hubungannya dengan kemunculan Naruto secara tiba-tiba didalam istana ini.

"Kheh! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjadi peri!" Bisik Naruto pada diri sendiri mencibir Kyuubi namun tak berani mengutarakan secara gamblang. Bila Kyuubi dengar, mungkin besok Naruto tak bisa lagi melihat matahari terbit.

"Harap maklumi, jangan diambil hati. Dia memang seperti itu." Itachi tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto, kemudian membuka pintu besar dibalik punggungnya. "Ibu Ratu telah menunggumu."

Naruto mengerjapkan mata. "Menungguku?"

"Ya." Angguk Itachi kemudian. "Kau pasti telah menyadarinya saat memasuki istana."

Bibir Naruto membulat seketika, teringat akan tingkah aneh penjaga istana yang langsung membukakan pintu untuknya. "Terima kasih." Ucap Naruto begitu memasuki ruang utama yang telah dibuka oleh Itachi.

"Sama-sama." Balas pemuda itu sembari meninggalkan Naruto sendirian diruang utama.

Tak lama selepas kepergian Itachi, Naruto pun melangkah perlahan menghampiri sosok wanita berambut ikal bergelombang sedang membelakangi dirinya. "Yang Mulia." Sebut Naruto berhenti tepat dibelakang si wanita. "Maaf menganggu... Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kubicarakan."

Membalikan badan menghadap Naruto, sang Ratu tersenyum lembut. Lalu mengepakan sayap mendekati pemuda bersurai pirang itu. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Naruto?"

Naruto meneguk ludahnya cepat. "Bisakah..."

Tangan terbalut kulit tan mengepal secara perlahan bersiap mengutarakan keinginan yang terpendam. Jujur Naruto akui ia tak berani mengungkapkan alasan kedatangannya pada sang Ratu sebab hal tersebut berhubungan erat dengan masa depannya. Jika Naruto mundur sekarang, Sasuke tak akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Namun bila Naruto melakukannya, kesempatan Naruto untuk kembali akan hilang selama-lamanya. Meski telah mengukuhkan satu jawaban, Naruto tetap merasakan dilema yang sangat berat. Ingin melakukannya namun takut akan konsekuensi yang didapat. Tetapi bila tak dilakukan sekarang, Naruto pasti akan menyesal seumur hidup. Berkubang meratapi diri sendiri yang tak berani mengalah demi membalas budi baik Sasuke.

Naruto memejamkan mata erat, menghirup nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. _'Aku telah memilih! Selamat tinggal ayah, ibu...'_

"Bisakah aku menukar permintaanku, Yang Mulia?" Bocah laki-laki itu berujar dengan lugas dan cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas saat membuka kedua mata.

"Menukar?" Ulang Peri Sugar Plum mempertanyakan kembali maksud Naruto.

"Ya!" Angguk Naruto mantap. "Aku ingin menukarkan permintaanku yang ingin kembali kedunia manusia dengan-" teringat akan sosok laki-laki bersurai raven yang terlintas, tangan Naruto mengepal erat menimbulkan buku-buku jari memutih seketika. "-sepasang sayap untuk Sasuke."

Wajah sang Ratu beralih kesamping seiring dengan tubuhnya yang melayang menjauhi Naruto. "Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

Terselip satu keraguan dihati Naruto, menanyakan kembali akan keputusan yang akan ia ambil. Haruskah Naruto melepaskan semuanya demi Sasuke? Atau melanjutkan kembali apa yang semestinya terjadi yaitu pulang dan melupakan semuanya.

_'Tidak bisa...'_

Sekalipun Naruto selalu bersikap apatis, cenderung egois dan lebih mementingkan diri sendiri dibandingkan orang lain, untuk yang satu ini Naruto tak bisa memalingkan wajah kemudian melupakan semuanya. Hanya Sasuke, hanya Sasuke lah yang bisa membuat Naruto berubah menjadi sentimental. Mampu memikirkan perasaan orang lain setelah di_tampar_ oleh kenyataan akan kekurangan dan juga derita yang ditanggung Sasuke seorang diri.

"Ya!" Menyakinkan satu jawaban bijak yang telah ia ambil. Naruto memilih untuk melepaskan kesempatannya. "Aku yakin dengan keputusanku!"

"Apa kau tidak menyesal, Naruto?" Tanya sang Ratu lagi. "Jika kau melakukannya kau tak bisa bertemu kedua orang tuamu lagi."

Inilah salah satu alasan kebimbangan Naruto, namun Naruto tak akan mundur. Ia ingin memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Sasuke sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasih atas semua yang telah ia lakukan padanya. "Aku tidak akan menyesal."

Senyuman penuh kasih terlukis dibibir Peri Sugar Plum. Sembari terbang mendekat, kedua tangan terbalut kulit putih menggenggam lembut tangan Naruto, menatap bocah laki-laki itu dengan tatapan sayang. "Naruto anakku... Aku sangat bersyukur, Sasuke mempunyai teman sepertimu. Kau anak yang baik, perkerja keras, pintar dan memiliki solidaritas tinggi hingga tak mampu mengabaikan penderitaan orang lain.." Sebelah tangan Peri Sugar Plum terangkat, mengusap pipi Naruto. "Aku hargai kepedulianmu terhadap Sasuke, sayang. Namun dengan berat hati harus kukatakan. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu."

Raut wajah Naruto berubah seketika, tiada lagi senyuman. Yang ada hanya tanda tanya, dan rasa tak terima. "Kenapa bisa begitu? Kenapa kau tidak bisa melakukannya?!"

Sang Ratu tersenyum kecil seraya menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak bisa karena kau berhak mendapatkannya."

"Tapi-"

Naruto yang hendak menolak, terdiam saat jemari telunjuk sang Ratu berada dibelahan bibir bocah itu. "Semua perbuatan yang baik pasti akan mendapatkan balasan."

_'Apa maksud dari ucapannya tadi?'_ Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Menyisiri rerumputan berwarna biru muda yang ia lalui setelah keluar dari istana megah disambangi olehnya beberapa menit lalu. Pikiran Naruto seakan penuh, tak bisa berpikir jernih disaat satu-satunya kesempatan baginya untuk membahagiakan Sasuke harus kandas lantaran sang Ratu tak mau mengabulkan permintaannya.

Apakah tidak ada cara lain yang bisa Naruto lakukan untuk Sasuke?

"Tidak ada..." Naruto menggaruk surai pirangnya dengan kasar, tak bisa memikirkan apapun sebagai jalan keluar untuk permasalahan yang mendera. Otak Naruto seakan buntu, terlebih waktu yang ia miliki tinggal sedikit sebab besok ia akan kembali kedunia manusia.

Mengadahkan wajah menatap kearah langit kelam dipenuhi bintang-bintang, Naruto terus melangkah. Mengarungi pepohonan rindang berwarna cerah dengan akar-akar pohon menjalar diatas tanah merah muda. Kepala Naruto yang semula terasa berat akibat dihimpit beragam permasalahan mendera kini sedikit rileks melihat bintang-bintang yang berpendar keseluruh penjuru arah. Indah... Langit kelam ditabur hamparan bintang ternyata sangat indah. Naruto sedikit menyesal selalu berkurung diri didalam rumah ketika malam menjelang, memilih bersantai diperapian dengan mainan-mainan mewah miliknya. Saking terpesonannya ia dengan panorama alam yang tersaji dikedua mata, Naruto tak mengetahui bila sepanjang perjalanan menyisiri hutan, sesosok bayangan hitam di atas pepohonan dilalui Naruto melompat dari satu dahan kedahan yang lain. Mengintip bocah berkulit coklat tersebut melalui celah dedauan dengan mata onyxnya menatap tajam Naruto. Saat berhasil mengungguli Naruto menuju kedahan pohon dideretan depan...

"Dor!"

Sosok itu tiba-tiba muncul dengan tubuh terbalik ketika Naruto melewati pohon tersebut. Bocah tersebut tersentak, berteriak histeris seraya terjatuh menghantam tanah dengan posisi terlentang. Pemuda tanggung itu kaget, benar-benar kaget mendapat kejutan tak terduga dari laki-laki yang berpijak diatas dahan.

"Kau terkejut?"

Gigi Naruto bergemelutuk kuat, menahan emosi yang membubung tinggi mendengar pertanyaan pemuda itu. "Orang gila pun pasti akan kaget bila kau datang tiba-tiba seperti ini!"

Terkekeh kecil seraya turun dari atas dahan dengan sekali lompatan, tangan kanan Sasuke pun terangkat. Meraih tangan Naruto untuk membantunya agar bisa berdiri. "Kau dari mana? Aku mencarimu dirumah Kyuubi tadi tapi kau tidak ada."

Naruto bergumam pelan, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat saat membersihkan belakang celananya. Kebohongan apa lagi yang harus ia buat sekarang agar Sasuke tak tahu bila ia baru saja menemui sang Ratu. "Aku jalan-jalan, memangnya apalagi!"

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Tidak perlu berbohong, aku tahu kau pergi ke istana dan bertemu ibu Ratu."

Hati Naruto sedikit tertohok, tak mampu berujar sepatah kata apapun sebagai bentuk pembelaan diri. Naruto berdeham pelan mengusir rasa malu karena ketahuan berbohong. Sasuke mengalihkan wajah menatap Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukan, kau mau ikut?"

Mata biru Naruto mengerjap sesaat. "Kemana?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Rahasia." Menggenggam erat tangan Naruto, Sasuke pun segera menarik bocah bersurai pirang itu agar mengikutinya. "Ayo."

Kembali berjalan mengarungi hutan ajaib dipenuhi pepohonan serta semak belukar berwarna-warni, Naruto berserta Sasuke kembali ke padang rumput berwarna kebiruan dengan bunga dandelion berterbaran segala penjuru arah. Jemari tangan Naruto menyentuh bunga-bunga dandelion dalam sentuhan kecil, membuat bunga dandelion yang berwarna ungu gelap bertebaran ketika diterpa angin malam berhembus lembut. Naruto mengadahkan kepala menatap keatas dimana bunga-bunga dandelion tersebut terbang, menghiasi langit yang gelap terterangi lampu-lampu indah dari masing-masing pepohonan tak lazim menjulang tinggi membelah angkasa.

_'Indah...'_

Naruto tak pernah tahu bila tanaman liar seperti dandelion bisa memberi keindahan luar biasa seperti ini. Terlebih warna dari bunga dandelion tersebut berwarna ungu gelap, semakin menambah kesan mendalam diingatan Naruto akan pesona negeri ajaib, dunia para peri.

"Naiklah."

Suara Sasuke teralun berhasil menyadarkan Naruto akan pesona bunga dandelion yang berterbangan. Menilik keadaan sekitar, Naruto baru mengetahui bila mereka sampai disebuah kawasan aneh yang terbilang baru. Sangat berbeda dengan pepohonan tak lazim kediaman para peri dilalui oleh mereka beberapa menit lalu. Menyadari Naruto masih berdiam diri tak merespon perintahnya, Sasuke lekas berjongkok, lalu menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

"Tak perlu khawatir, ini tak berbahaya." Ucap Sasuke menepuk sebelah tangan pada buah tomat ukuran besar yang ia pijaki. "Kau percayakan padaku?"

Naruto mengendikan bahu, pura-pura acuh akan ucapan Sasuke. "Kau pikir aku takut?" Menjaga kesimbangan diri dengan memegang erat tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya saat menaiki buah tomat tersebut. Naruto segera duduk diatas buah tomat ketika berhasil sampai diatas. "Jadi ini yang ingin kau tunjukan padaku. Hanya duduk diatas buah tomat saja?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan seraya memegang tangkai tomat menggunakan sebelah tangan yang bebas. "Pegangan yang kuat, nanti kau terjatuh."

Selesai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, sebuah akar panjang tiba-tiba bergerak dengan sendirinya. Mengamit tangkai buah tomat raksasa tersebut hingga buah tomat pun beranjak naik, melayang tinggi akibat ditarik oleh akar panjang tersebut. Naruto yang semula tak berpegang teguh pada tangkai tomat langsung mencengkram erat lengan baju Sasuke. Menjaga tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh dari ketinggian yang cukup mengerikan saat buah tomat tersebut bergerak semakin tinggi, dan tinggi. Bahkan asap-asap tipis pun terlihat, pertanda Naruto dan Sasuke telah berada cukup jauh dari tanah tempat mereka berpijak.

"Buka matamu lebar-lebar, dan lihatlah."

Belum berhenti keterkejutan Naruto mendapati akar panjang tersebut membawa buah tomat raksasa dinaiki mereka keangkasa, dagu Naruto yang ditarik Sasuke menghadap kearah depan ketika pergerakan buah tomat tiba-tiba terhenti. Mata biru bocah itupun membelalak lebar mendapati sebuah pohon besar dengan ranting-ranting yang merapat satu sama lain membentuk atap dihiasi dedauan berwarna campuran biru orange kemerahan.

"Wow..." Decak Naruto kagum saat Sasuke menarik tangannya memijaki lantai puncak pohon tersebut, Naruto kian terkesima melihat corak lantai puncak pohon berbentuk lingkaran tersebut memiliki perpaduan semua warna didunia. Apalagi ketika diterpa sinar bulan, corak lantai tersebut menimbulkan cahaya menyala berwarna biru. "Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?!"

"Ini proses perubahan warna yang terjadi pada getah pohon." Sasuke lekas berdiri didekat ranting pohon. "Kau bisa naik?"

Naruto tertawa kecil, mengejek Sasuke yang seolah meremehkannya. "Tentu saja aku bisa naik!" Berjalan mendekati ranting pohon, Naruto pun mulai naik mengekori Sasuke yang sudah naik terlebih dahulu. "Wow..." Begitu sampai diatas, Naruto kembali berdecak kagum melihat warna-warna cantik berpedar dilangit gelap. "A-Apa itu?!"

"Aurora." Jawab Sasuke singkat sembari mendudukan diri disebelah Naruto. "Kau baru pertama kali melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja!" Tungkas Naruto semangat, tak menyangka langit gelap bisa semenarik ini. Tak hanya bintang, asap-asap serupa garis panjang yang berwarna-warni juga tak kalah menakjubkan, Naruto merasa ia tidak akan bosan melihatnya terus menerus sepanjang malam. "Aku kira kau masih marah kepadaku."

Kening Sasuke mengerut dalam. "Marah?" Tanyanya bingung. "Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?"

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak terasa gatal. "Saat berada diistana tadi sore, kau pergi tiba-tiba tanpa bilang apapun. Bahkan saat kau pergi kau seperti tak ingin melihatku."

"Ohh." Kedua tangan Sasuke letakan dibelakang, menyangga tubuhnya yang kini rileks memandang aurora. "Aku tidak marah kepadamu. Hanya sedikit..." Sasuke terdiam sejenak, nampak bingung apakah ia harus mengatakannya atau tidak. "...kesal, aku tidak ingin kau kembali kedunia kalian."

Naruto terdiam, mengalihkan wajahnya menatap kedua sepatu terbuat dari kulit daun tanpa berniat memandang Sasuke. _'Begitukah? Jadi Sasuke benar-benar marah karena aku akan pergi tanpa melakukan apapun setelah dia menolongku? Dia membenciku karena aku tak membalas semua budi baiknya, begitu?'_ Berhasil menganalisa asal muasal kemarahan Sasuke melalui hipotesis pribadi, Naruto yang merasa tak enak memilin ujung baju terbuat dari kelopak bunga dikenakan olehnya. "Kalau..."

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, menatap raut penuh kebimbangan diwajah Naruto disela aktivitas bocah itu memilin ujung baju. "Hm?"

Mengigiti bibir bagian bawah dengan erat, ditengah kesibukan memilin baju Naruto mengedarkan kedua mata memandang liar kesegala penjuru arah, memutuskan kontak mata tak bisa menatap mata Sasuke ditengah kerisauan melanda. "Kalau kau marah kepadaku karena tak bisa membalas kebaikanmu, harus kukatakan bahwa aku... Aku telah berusaha agar keinginanmu bisa dipenuhi oleh Peri Sugar Plum. A-Aku bukan bermaksud membela diri! Tapi sungguh, aku telah memohon kepada ibu Ratu! Meminta dia untuk menukarkan permintaanku agar kau bisa mendapatkan sayap!"

Semula mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar dengan sebelah alis mengerut dalam mendengar ucapan Naruto, langsung terkekeh geli sembari menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kau katakan sebenarnya. Tapi harus kau tahu kalau kekesalanku bukan dilatarbelakangi hal itu." Mata onyx Sasuke menerawang aurora dihadapannya dengan helaan nafas pelan. "Apa kau benar-benar akan kembali kedunia kalian?"

Bocah itu mengendikan bahunya pelan, "Sepertinya begitu, ibu Ratu bilang aku berhak kembali kedunia manusia. Jika dia berkata seperti itu, aku tidak bisa menolak."

"Ini hari terakhir." Tidak lagi mengadahkan kepala menatap hamparan aurora, Sasuke mengalihkan wajah menatap Naruto, mengambil sebuah kalung yang tersemat dibalik baju lalu melepaskannya. "Setelah ini mungkin kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi." Sasuke memasangkan kalung perak berbandul daun mapel dileher Naruto. "Jika kau rindu aku, kau bisa menggenggamnya erat dan menyebut namaku tiga kali."

Naruto mengerutkan kening saat melihat seksama bandul daun mapel tersebut. "Apa kau akan datang bila aku melakukannya? Ck! Tidak perlu repot-repot seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa merindukanmu!" Dengus bocah itu kemudian. "Aku bisa pergi ke pintu aneh di hutan pinus rumahku. Lewat sana, kita pasti bisa bertemu."

Sasuke berdecak. "Jaraknya sangat jauh, butuh waktu seminggu agar bisa ke hutan pinus. Lagipula..." Gumam laki-laki itu pelan. "Dunia kita berbeda, peri tak bisa pergi kedunia manusia seenaknya tanpa ada alasan penting. Begitupun sebaliknya."

"Kau punya alasan penting," sebut Naruto cepat. "Yaitu bertemu denganku! Apa ada urusan lain yang lebih penting selain itu?"

Tangan Sasuke terangkat, memukul telak kepala Naruto yang kini merintih kesakitan. Lelaki bersurai raven tersenyum tipis beranjak berdiri diatas dahan pohon dipenuhi dedauan berwarna nyentrik itu. "Kau mau mencoba ini?"

Mendapati Sasuke memetik buah berbentuk timun suri namun berwarna merah muda dari dahan pohon, Naruto menganggukan kepala cepat menatap excited buah tersebut. "Buah apa ini? Sepertinya enak, tidak beracun kan?"

"Ini bukan buah." Membuka buah tersebut menjadi dua bagian hingga menampakan isinya, "Cobalah, aku jamin tidak beracun." Sasuke pun menyodorkan isi dari buah tersebut.

Mengamit isi dari buah yang dibuka, Naruto menerawang benda berbentuk bulat berwarna biru tua dengan bintik-bintik merah mengelilingi. Tak yakin apakah ia harus memakan benda aneh yang nampak beracun ini atau tidak. "Jika terjadi apa-apa denganku, kau orang pertama yang ku hantui." Memasukan benda bulat itu sembari memejamkan kedua mata erat, bocah itu mulai menguyah secara perlahan-lahan, mengecap rasa benda tersebut. "Enak!" Kedua mata Naruto terbuka lebar, memandang takjub Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Kau suka?"

"Ya!" Angguk Naruto cepat. "Rasanya enak, hehehehe. Boleh aku minta satu lagi?" Mendapati Sasuke menganggukan kepala seraya menyodorkan buah tersebut kepada Naruto, bocah pirang itupun lekas mengambilnya. Memasukan bola-bola itu dengan lahap kedalam mulut. "Tadi aku bertemu rubah kecil itu, dia marah-marah seperti ingin memakanku di istana tadi. Kelihatannya dia sedang bertengkar. Hei, apa sebenarnya hubungan rubah itu dengan kakakmu? Seingatku dia pernah memanggilmu adik ipar."

Sasuke berdecak pelan, menghela nafas lelah bila mengingat sepak terjang Kyuubi. "Dia sangat mengidolakan kakakku, atau mungkin bisa dikatakan. Dia _tergila-gila_."

Memasukan bola-bola baru kedalam mulut yang penuh, Naruto menganggukan kepala sembari menatap Sasuke. "Hubungan yang aneh."

Ketika memandangi Naruto nampak susah payah menguyah bola-bola tersebut memenuhi rongga mulutnya, Sasuke yang terkekeh geli mendapati pemandangan tersebut mengangkat tangan kanannya kearah dagu Naruto. Menyeka bibir Naruto yang berlepotan krim berwarna hijau menyala menggunakan ibu jari. Merasakan bibirnya yang diusap secara tiba-tiba oleh Sasuke, Naruto mendadak diam. Mematung ditempat menelan dengan cepat bola-bola tersebut saat melihat fokus pandangan Sasuke berpusat kearah bibirnya yang sedang diseka. Terlalu memikirkan sentuhan hangat dari jari Sasuke ketika mengusap lembut bibirnya, Naruto yang terhipnotis akan sentuhan tersebut tak menyadari bila ia telah membuka bibirnya sedikit. Membuat ibu jari Sasuke secara tak sengaja masuk kecelah belahan bibir Naruto yang basah dan juga hangat.

Kecup.

Sasuke lekas mengecup bibir Naruto, menyatukan tautan bibir keduanya ketika merasakan gelenyar aneh mengelitik palung hati saat ibu jarinya masuk kebelahan bibir Naruto. Terpedaya akan bibir merah yang basah dan juga hangat dari ujung ibu jari, Sasuke yang tak bisa mengontrol diri segara mengecup bibir Naruto. Menempelkan permukaan bibir mereka berdua dengan kecupan lembut namun seiring waktu mulai mengambil peran akan aksinya, bagaimana kedua belah bibir Sasuke mengamit permukaan bibir Naruto. Membasahi benda kenyal tersebut dengan air liur sembari bergerak membuka dan menutup, Sasuke meraup ganas bibir Naruto. Mengamit belahan bibir bocah bersurai pirang itu dengan gerakan menekan bibir Naruto mengunakan bibirnya. Menggerakan jemari tangan kanan yang semula mengusap bibir Naruto lalu beranjak keatas pipi, Sasuke seakan menahan pergerakan Naruto agar tak terlepas dari ciuman dengan sikap yang begitu posesif. Ingin merasakan lebih bibir Naruto yang ia kulum nikmat ketika menggerakan kepala kekiri dan kekanan mencari sensasi lain dari bibir tersebut.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang begitu agresif menyerang bibirnya, Naruto lebih memilih berdiam diri. Memejamkan kedua mata erat tak tahu harus melakukan apa saat pergerakan bibir Sasuke semakin liar, mempermainkan bibirnya. Terlarut dalam buai kenikmatan disuguhkan oleh bibir Naruto yang berada didalam mulutnya, Sasuke terus menghisap bibir Naruto kuat. Menyedot belahan bibir mungil tersebut disertai tubuh bergerak condong kearah Naruto, Naruto pun bergerak seirama bersama Sasuke. Turut merebahkan tubuh akibat desakan yang Sasuke buat, tetapi sebelum niat tersebut terlaksana.

'BRUK!'

Tubuh Naruto masuk kedalam rimbunan ranting-ranting kecil pohon tersebut, menyebabkan ranting-ranting itu patah karena tak kuat menahan beban tubuh Naruto yang desak Sasuke. Membuat tubuh kedua insan tersebut terjatuh dari ketinggian dahan pohon menuju lantai berbentuk lingkaran diterangi cahaya. Punggung Sasuke pun tak dapat menghindari hantaman lantai kayu yang keras saat membalikan tubuh agar Naruto tak merasakan rasa sakit akibat terjatuh lebih dahulu. Bangkit dari posisi telentang menjadi duduk dengan punggung berdenyut nyeri, Sasuke memandang Naruto yang beranjak dari atas tubuhnya, duduk bersebelahan sembari pura-pura menyibukan diri. Ahh! Apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan?! Pasti bocah itu merasa aneh sekarang karena tiba-tiba dicium seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Pemuda bersurai raven tak berhenti mengutuk diri didalam batin, mencaci dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa mengontrol diri.

"Aku... Sering dicium." Naruto menundukan kepala menatap pakaian yang ia kenakan, berujar pelan namun berhasil membuat perasan Sasuke tertohok ketika mendengarnya. "Oleh ayah dan ibuku, dipipi." Tangan Naruto terangkat menunjuk sebelah pipi kanan seraya mengigiti bibir, menahan malu. "Aku sangat tidak menyukainya." Tungkas Naruto singkat.

"Maaf." Sasuke memalingkan wajah kearah lain menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruto.

Menatap Sasuke selama sejenak kemudian menundukan lagi kepalanya. "Tetapi ciuman _ini_, beda." Tangan Naruto terangkat, menggaruk tengkuk yang tak terasa gatal disertai tawa hambar. "Dan aku, menyukainya."

Selepas mendengar kalimat Naruto, wajah Sasuke pun teralih. Memandang Naruto yang juga sedang menatap dirinya namun bocah berkulit coklat itu kembali memutuskan kontak mata, mengalihkan wajah kelain arah berusaha bersikap biasa saja namun tetap saja Naruto tak bisa menutupinya dengan baik.

Menggaruk surai ravennya sambil berdeham pelan, mata onyx Sasuke yang mencuri-curi pandang Naruto tak sengaja melihat bola-bola berwarna biru tua dihiasi bintik-bintik merah berhamburan diatas lantai. "Makanannya terjatuh, mau kuambilkan lagi?" Sama seperti Naruto, Sasuke juga tak bisa menutupi gerak tubuhnya terlihat canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku sudah kenyang." Naruto tersenyum kecil menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke balas tersenyum, namun hanya sesaat sebab suasana tak enak melingkupi keduanya membuat Sasuke merasa tidak leluasa. Ia harus membuat topik pembicaraan baru. "Sepertinya Kyuubi tidak akan pulang malam ini, dia harus menyelesaikan urusannya dengan kakakku."

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Kau bisa menemaniku kalau kau mau." Menyadari arah pandang Sasuke tertuju padanya, Naruto segera memutuskan kontak mata. "Kalau kau mau, bila keberatan aku tidak akan memaksa."

"Hei."

Mendengar suara Sasuke memanggilnya, Naruto lekas membalikan wajah hendak menatap Sasuke. "Ap-"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto. Melayangkan kembali belahan bibirnya menyentuh permukaan bibir Naruto yang basah dengan membuka-tutup bibir tersebut melalui gerakan ganas saat meraupnya. Naruto terdiam, membelalakan kedua mata memandang Sasuke yang kini menatap tajam kearahnya sembari menggerakan bibirnya dengan liar. Tak hanya membuka-tutup belahan bibirnya meraup bibir Naruto, pemuda bersurai raven itu pun menghisap kuat bibir Naruto, mengulumnya dengan menggerakan bibirnya kekiri dan kekanan merasakan sensasi hangat bibir Naruto. Melepaskan bibir sejenak memberi jarak beberapa mili dari bibir Naruto, Sasuke kembali melayangkan ciuman. Membuka sedikit lebar mulutnya hanya untuk mengamit bibir atas Naruto, menghisap tonjolan ditengah-tengah bibir Naruto sembari mengigiti gemas, dilanjutkan mengecup, bahkan ujung lidah Sasuke pun beraksi mempermainkan bagian tegah bibir atas Naruto.

"Aku baru pertama kali mencium seseorang karena tak ada seorang peri pun menaruh hati padaku." Mengecup bibir Naruto secara keseluruhan selama sesaat lalu melepaskannya. "Dan sekarang aku sangat menyukai ciuman ini." Sasuke kembali menghujam bibir Naruto melalui ciuman panas usai mengucakan kalimat tersebut.

Berbeda dengan ciuman sebelumnya yang terasa lembut, memabukan Naruto hingga tak bisa lagi menyadari keadaan disekelilingnya, ciuman kali ini terasa lebih kasar dan terkesan menuntut. Naruto bisa merasakan bibir Sasuke menghisap kuat bibirnya dengan tamak, terasa jelas bagaimana Sasuke memasukan keseluruhan bibir Naruto kedalam mulutnya. Naruto pun sampai memekik keras, merasakan rasa sakit bercampur nikmat dari kehangatan bibir Sasuke. Mengetahui keagresifan dirinya membuat Naruto sedikit kesakitan, Sasuke pun melepaskan bibir Naruto yang ia kulum lalu mengecup lembut. Mengamit belahan bibir Naruto dengan penuh kasih seraya menekan bibirnya, tak ingin kehilangan sensasi bibir Naruto yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Menginginkan lagi dan lagi.

Menyapukan ujung lidah membasahi permukaan bibir Naruto, bibir Sasuke pun menyelip masuk kedalam bibir Naruto. Menggesekan bagian atas bibir dengan bagian dalam belahan atas bibir Naruto. Menggesekan bibirnya keatas dan kebawah merasakan sensasi lembut dari bagian dalam bibir Naruto disertai bibir bagian bawah Sasuke beraksi, menekan serta memainkan bibir bawah Naruto dengan permainan panas. Seakan tak puas, begitulah yang Sasuke rasakan ketika mengeksplorasi bagian terkecil dari bibir Naruto. Diliputi rasa penasaran sekaligus terperdaya akan kelembutan bibir bagian dalam, lidah Sasuke pun bergerak, mulai mengambil peran.

Memasukan lidahnya secara perlahan-lahan menyentuh permukaan bibir Naruto, lidah Sasuke pun secara tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk. Menyapa bagian dalam bibir atas Naruto melalui gerakan kekiri dan kekanan, merasakan dua sensasi yang sangat nikmat dari deretan gusi serta bibir pada bagian bawah lidah, serta bagian atas lidah yang kasar menyentuh permukaan lembut bibir bagian dalam Naruto. Nikmat... Adalah satu kata tak pernah terpisahkan saat lidah Sasuke menjamah rongga mulut Naruto. Perpaduan hawa hangat dan basah dari mulut Naruto kian menambah libido Sasuke, membuat Sasuke semakin membara tak ingin kehilangan kenikmatan diberikan oleh Naruto. Seakan kehilangan kesadaran, Sasuke menjadi semakin tamak. Melesakan ujung lidah menyapu keseluruh penjuru rongga mulut Naruto. Gigi, gusi, tak pernah lumput dari invansi lidah Sasuke yang meraja lela. Bahkan permainan-permainan liar pun Sasuke lakukan pada rongga sebelah kiri dan kanan Naruto, dimana ujung lidah Sasuke melesak kasar, membelai rongga lembut, lunak dengan permukaan rongga pipi tersebut dihiasi urat-urat tipis. Bunyi kecipak pun terdengar nyaring ketika lidah Sasuke menekan-nekan, bergerak kesana kemari menjamah tempat tak terduga dikedua rongga pipi Naruto secara bergantian.

Tak pernah jemu mencoba aksi baru, lidah Sasuke pun membelit lidah kaku Naruto. Mengajak benda tak bertulang tersebut bergulat satu sama lain walau nyatanya lidah Sasuke paling banyak mengambil peran, Naruto tak terlalu merespon _goyangan_ lidah Sasuke sebab bocah itu pun tak tahu apa yang semestinya ia lakukan. Berdiam diri membiarkan lidah Sasuke mengambil alih, desahan tak terelakan terdengar dari mulut Naruto merasakan lidah kasar Sasuke membelit erat lidahnya. Menekan, membelai, bahkan tak urung Sasuke menuntun lidah tersebut agar memasuki rongga mulutnya supaya Sasuke bisa leluasa menghisap lidah Naruto.

"Hmpph! Nmphh!"

Menghisap kuat, terlebih terkesan menyodot kasar lidah Naruto, pergulatan itupun akhirnya berakhir dengan terlepasnya tautan bibir mereka berdua yang meninggalkan seutas benang saliva. Tubuh Naruto terasa lemas, kehabisan nafas menerima ciuman panjang Sasuke hingga Naruto tak mempunyai pilihan selain memaksa Sasuke untuk melepaskannya. Lagipula Naruto tak pandai menahan nafas karena ciuman _basah_ adalah sesuatu yang baru bagi Naruto.

Sasuke menangkupkan kedua pipi Naruto dalam genggaman tangan, menatap mata biru bocah bersurai pirang yang sedang berusaha menormalkan gerak nafasnya. "Aku menyukaimu."

Sekalipun peri dan manusia tak dapat bersatu bagaikan langit dan bumi, memiliki perbedaan yang sangat jauh hingga terkesan mustahil untuk digapai. Sasuke tidak ingin berhenti atau sekedar berdiam diri menerima takdir yang telah digariskan. Sekalipun Sasuke bisa berlapang dada menerima takdir pahit karena tak mendapatkan sepasang sayap, untuk yang satu ini Sasuke tidak mau berserah diri tak melakukan apapun ketika tembok besar menghadang perasaannya kepada Naruto. Walau rintangan sulit akan menghadang, akan Sasuke lalui demi memperjuangkan kebahagiaan yang ia dapat dari Naruto. Telah cukup Sasuke merasakan derita karena kekurangan, kali ini Sasuke tak akan membiarkan penderitaan itu datang kembali hingga mengharuskan ia berpisah dengan Naruto yang merupakan sumber kebahagian hidupnya.

"Aku tidak ingin kembali." Naruto menggelengkan kepala kuat saat Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangannya erat. "Aku tidak ingin kembali kedunia ku jika ibu Ratu mengizinkannya."

Sasuke mengecup kening Naruto sembari memejamkan kedua mata. "Aku rela menempuh perjalanan selama satu minggu demi bertemu denganmu dihutan pinus." Tekad kuat telah tertanam dihati Sasuke, tidak menginginkan lagi penderitaan dihidupnya.

Mengecup singkat bibir Naruto dalam pangutan lembut, lidah Sasuke pun terjulur. Mengecup penuh kasih leher Naruto dengan lidah kasarnya menyapu permukaan kulit, bak ular meliuk lidah Sasuke pun menjalar turun kebawah hingga mencapai perpotongan leher Naruto. Menjulurkan seraya melesakan ujung lidahnya pada kulit leher, Sasuke pun segera menghujam leher Naruto dengan hisapan kuat. Menyedot perpotongan leher Naruto kemudian mengecupnya, menjilat sensual bagian tersebut yang dilanjutkan dengan mengigit, diakhiri menghisap lagi hingga ruam merah pekat muncul dileher Naruto. Naruto memejam erat kedua mata menahan desahan yang keluar dibibir merasakan perasaan aneh bersemayam dihati saat Sasuke melakukan hal itu. Melanjutkan aksi tersebut pada pada bagian lain dileher Naruto, tangan Sasuke pun bergerak. Melepaskan tali dibaju Naruto kemudian membukanya, meraba kulit tubuh Naruto yang setengah telanjang melalui kedua telapak tangan, Sasuke terus menghujam leher Naruto dengan ciuman-ciuman panas memberi tanda kepemilikan. Naruto mengadahkan kepala keatas, memberi akses kepada Sasuke yang sedang mengecup jakun miliknya dengan nafas terputus-putus. Tak kuat menahan perasaan meluap hingga membuat tubuhnya terasa aneh, terlebih penis Naruto terus mengeluarkan cairan dibalik celananya. "Ahh... A-hh... Ah-Ahh..."

Menyusuri tubuh Naruto menggunakan lidah, kepala Sasuke yang terus bergerak akhirnya sampai pada bulatan merah muda dibagian dada. Mata onyx Sasuke memandang lapar garis _koin_ dada Naruto mengeluarkan bintik-bintik kecil dengan bagian tengah puting dada terlihat merekah, berdiri _tegak_ seakan menyatakan diri bahwa ia siap disantap oleh Sasuke. Mendekatkan bibir mengecup puting dada Naruto, Sasuke pun mengesekan permukaan bibir pada puting dada, mengamit lembut benda kecil berwarna merah tersebut dengan jahil. Tangan kanan pun terangkat, meraba garis _koin_ dada Naruto kemudian menyapukan jari telunjuk kekiri dan kekanan pada puting dada tersebut. Sebuah gerakan kecil yang simpel namun memberi efek luarbiasa sebab puting dada Naruto seketika langsung tegak.

"Nghh... Ahh... Nn..." Naruto mengigiti jari telunjuknya dengan erat, tak kuasa menahan perasaan aneh saat lidah Sasuke menjamah puting dadanya, melesakan lidah kekiri dan kekanan mencicipi puting dada yang merekah. Sembari memilin puting dada sebelah kanan dengan memutari benda seukuran selang minuman tersebut, Sasuke pun memasukan puting dada Naruto kedalam bibirnya, menghisap puting dada laki-laki berkulit coklat tersebut dengan keras seolah-olah ingin mengeluarkan air susu dari puting dada itu.

"AHH... NGHH..." Teriakan Naruto pun terdengar, tak kuasa menahan perasaan geli nan nikmat dari hisapan Sasuke diputing dadanya. Tidak cuma menghisap saja, lidah Sasuke pun bergerak liar mengusap permukaan kasar lidahnya pada puting dada Naruto. Membuat Naruto dihujani dua kenikmatan memekik keras merasakan dua dadanya dimanja secara apik oleh Sasuke. "H-Hei... Bi-Bisa berhenti? Ak-uh mera-sa aneh."

Mengigiti puting dada Naruto gemas seraya menjilat dan menghisap puting dada, Sasuke pun melepaskan bibirnya sejenak. "Merasa aneh kenapa?" Kemudian melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya menghisap nikmat dada Naruto dengan sebelah tangan menarik-narik puting dada disertai menekan-nekan puting Naruto hingga tenggelem, lalu memilin lagi.

Naruto membusungkan dada, merasa nikmat secara tidak langsung hingga tanpa disadari ia malah menyodorkan dadanya semakin dalam dimulut Sasuke. "A-ku merasa seper-tih i-ingin pipis- Ahh..."

"Baiklah."

Menggerakan tangan kiri yang bebas menjalari punggung Naruto, kelima jari Sasuke pun bergerak semakin kebawah menuju kearah celana Naruto, membiarkan jari tengahnya menyusuri belahan pantat Naruto dengan gerakan keatas kebawah secara berulang-ulang sebelum akhirnya bergerak semakin kebawah menuju lubang keriput yang terasa kering dan juga kesat. Melepaskan tangan kanan memilin puting dada Naruto, Sasuke pun menjauhkan sejenak bibirnya dari puting dada kiri Naruto, menghisap ketiga jemarinya melumuri dengan saliva. Setelah merasa cukup, tangan kanan Sasuke pun bergerak menuju lubang anus Naruto diiringi bibir Sasuke beralih ke dada kanan yang belum dijamah olehnya.

Tusuk.

"AHH-!" Teriak Naruto terkejut merasakaan jari tengah Sasuke memasuki lubang pantatnya. "A-Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sasuke tak menjawab, lebih memfokuskan diri pada dada Naruto dan jari tengahnya yang bergerak keluar masuk dilubang anus Naruto. Desahan bercampur rintihan terdengar, membaur dipuncak pohon yang sepi ditengah semilir angin berhembus. Naruto tak pernah merasakan perasaan aneh dan nikmat secara bersamaan ketika jari tengah Sasuke bergerak liar disertai mulut Sasuke menghisap kuat dadanya. Lebih tak terduga lagi saat rasa lain yang disuguhkan Sasuke semakin membuat teriakan Naruto terdengar nyaring.

"Ahh! Sakit!"

Jari kedua telah masuk, bergerilya dengan cepat saat kedua jari tersebut keluar masuk secara ganas. Naruto pun tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa sakit ketika kedua jari Sasuke membentuk gerakan mengguting, melebarkan lubang anus Naruto semula sebesar cincin kini tiga kali lipat dari ukuran sebelumnya. Mengetahui raut wajah kesakitan terpeta diwajah Naruto, Sasuke pun menghisap kuat dada Naruto sembari menuntun tangan bocah itu untuk melingkar dilehernya.

"Bersabarlah sebentar, aku janji ini tak akan lama." Beralih sejenak mengecup bibir Naruto, tangan Sasuke pun tergerak untuk melepaskan celana Naruto, ingin memberi keleluasaan bagi bocah itu.

"Nnnh!" Tubuh Naruto menegang saat jari ketiga masuk, memperlebar lubang anus Naruto menjadi semakin lebar cukup untuk memasuki lubang Naruto dengan penisnya yang telah mengembang, tegang dan juga keras.

Lepas.

Merasa lubang anus Naruto telah cukup lebar, Sasuke pun melepaskan ketiga jarinya. Menuntun Naruto untuk berbaring dilantai sembari merentangkan lebar kedua kaki bocah itu. Sasuke pun mulai memposisikan penisnya sejajar dilubang anus Naruto. "Apapun yang terjadi nanti, kau boleh memukul, menendang, atau mengigitiku." Mengecup sayang bibir Naruto, Sasuke pun meletakan kepala penis dilubang anus Naruto. Memberi isyarat bila inilah yang akan Sasuke lakukan selanjutnya.

"Ba-Baik..." Menganggukan kepala dengan lemah, Naruto pun meraih baju miliknya. Menyumpal baju tersebut kedalam mulut guna meredakan rasa sakit.

Sasuke mulai memasukan penisnya perlahan-lahan, membuat Naruto memejamkan kedua mata erat saat kepala penis berwarna merah muda dengan tesktur bergelombang menyeruak masuk, memperlebar lubang anus Naruto yang sedikit basah oleh saliva Sasuke. Darah Sasuke terasa bersedesir diiringi detak jantung berpacu kuat memompa tubuh Sasuke merasakan kulit penisnya bersentuhan dengan dinding-dinding kenyal, lembut, hangat namun basah disaat bersamaan. Berhasil memasuki kepala penis, Sasuke melepaskan sebelah tangan yang menuntun benda tersebut untuk memasuki anal Naruto, segara kedua tangan ia sandarkan diatas lantai tepat disisi pinggul bocah pirang, menyangga tubuhnya agar tetap mendekat ketika Naruto memeluk erat lehernya menahan sakit.

Baru masuk sedikit, Sasuke sudah merasa tak tahan. Ia ingin melesakan batang penisnya secara menyeluruh didalam anus Naruto satu kali hentakan saja. Bila bukan karena menahan ego serta memikirkan rasa sakit ditanggung oleh bocah itu, Sasuke pun mengurungkan niat, memilih memasukan penisnya secara perlahan-lahan sedikit demi sedikit. Melihat gigi Naruto mengigiti erat pakaian yang disumpal dimulutnya, Sasuke menyadari tak ada waktu untuk menahan lebih lama. Baru setengah batang penisnya berhasil masuk, Naruto terlihat tak tahan lagi dengan rasa sakit itu. Tidak ada cara lain, Sasuke memposisikan pinggulnya sedikit naik keatas, menumpu siku pada lantai dengan kedua kaki Naruto ia lingkarkan dipinggul, membawa pantat bocah pirang itu yang berada dipangkuan Sasuke. Dalam satu kali hentakan...

'THRUST!'

Penis Sasuke pun melesak masuk dengan kasar, cukup dalam dilubang anus Naruto. Bocah bermata biru membelalak lebar, menjerit kuat melalui mulutnya yang tersumpal pakaian. Tanpa perlu bertanya pun, Sasuke tahu apa yang ia lakukan menyakiti bocah itu. Mendekatkan bibir kearah wajah Naruto seraya menarik pakaian yang tersumpal, Sasuke pun mencium Naruto. Mengamit bibir bocah itu dengan lembut, meraupnya sambil memutarkan kepala kearah kiri memberi sensasi untuk Naruto agar melupakan rasa sakit yang dia rasakan. Mendiamkan penis tertanam dilubang anus, tangan kiri Sasuke pun terangkat, meraba perut Naruto dengan sensual kemudian mencubit lembut puting dada, memilin benda kecil seukuran biji kacang kedelai tersebut dengan gerakan memutar kekiri dan kekanan. Mengirimkan gelenyar nikmat dari perpaduan rasa geli dan memabukan ketika ibu jarinya mengusap permukaan puting dada Naruto yang merekah.

Usai memilin puting dada, tangan Sasuke kembali bergerak perlahan-lahan. Mengusap dengan erotis saat menuruni perut Naruto hingga kaki kanan Naruto melengkung tinggi, bulu kuduk bocah itu meremang seketika merasakan tangan Sasuke merambat semakin kebawah menuju satu titik yang membuat Naruto bergetar hebat disela-sela permainan lidah Sasuke didalam mulutnya. Rasa hangat nan dingin dari telapak tangan Sasuke begitu terasa dikulit penis Naruto yang sedang diusapnya lembut. Jari telunjuk serta jari tengah adalah yang paling mendominasi memberi pijatan kecil, menyapu seluruh kulit penis Naruto bertekstur kasar dengan urat-urat kecil memunculkan diri dipermukaan batang penis. Menggenggam erat batang penis didalam kepalan tangan, tangan Sasuke pun bergerak perlahan, bergerak turun naik secara berkala dari atas kebawah. Merangsang Naruto disaat Sasuke ingin bergerak memompa penisnya yang bersemayam dilubang anus.

'THRUST! THRUST!'

Mengerakan pinggul secara pelan sambil melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya, seutas benang saliva terjalin dari bibir Sasuke dan Naruto terputus, membiarkan Naruto fokus pada satu kenikmatan yang ia berikan dari pergerakan penisnya. Usai mengocok penis Naruto yang ia genggam, tangan Sasuke pun mencengkram erat benda panjang tersebut. Memberi pijatan lembut melalui kelima jari-jarinya seiring pergerakan pinggul Sasuke semakin cepat, melesakan penis membentur dinding anus Naruto bermaksud mengekspolari bagian tersebut, Sasuke ingin menggali lebih banyak lagi sensasi yang akan tercipta jika tubuh Naruto merasakan kenikmatan dari kepala penisnya.

"Ngghh! Nnh! Ahh!" Desahan Naruto terdengar dengan kedua kaki terbalut kulit tan terbuka secara lebar.

Sasuke menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak terasa kering, mengangkat tinggi sebelah kaki Naruto menuju kepundaknya dengan sebelah tangan mengusap kepala penis Naruto yang bergelombang. Kepala penis berwarna merah muda, berbentuk bulat dengan permukaan bergelombang, dihiasi lubang kecil berwarna merah mengalihkan cairan precum secara terus menerus, Sasuke mengusap lubang kecil tersebut dengan ibu jari. Menyeka cairan bening yang hangat dengan sapuan kecil, hanya sekali usapan saja Sasuke kembali menginvasi penis Naruto melalui kedua jemarinya, bergerak aktif memilin lubang saluran pipis hingga tak urung kuku-kuku Sasuke mengenai lubang tersebut. Naruto mengerutkan dahi merasakan rasa sakit dan tidak nyaman diantara desahan, tetapi rasa sakit dari kuku Sasuke tak sebanding dengan hujaman penis lelaki itu berada dianusnya. Naruto tiada henti mendesah sembari memejamkan kedua mata, mengadahkan kepala sambil mencengkram erat pakaian miliknya.

"Ahh! Nghh! Nhh! Aghh!" Kedua kaki Naruto melengkung dengan tubuh bergetar hebat, merasakan batang penis Sasuke menghujam lubang anusnya melalui gerakan ganas, menumbuk dinding anus Naruto menggunakan batang penis yang bergesek kasar dengan dinding-dinding lembut dari anus Naruto.

Pergerakan Sasuke kian cepat dan semakin cepat melampaui kecepatan sebelumnya, membuat tubuh Naruto yang berbaring diatas lantai terlonjak akibat digenjot oleh Sasuke. Menunggangi tubuh Naruto dengan brutal, menggesekan kulit penis yang kasar, bertekstur bergelombang dari urat-urat sebesar kabel headset memunculkan diri dipermukaan penis Sasuke. Naruto bisa merasakan dengan jelas rasa nikmat yang tersalurkan dari batang penis Sasuke menggesek dinding anusnya, bagaimana dinding-dinding kenyal, lembut, dan hangat tersebut berbenturan dengan urat-urat kecil dari batang penis Sasuke yang keras. Bahkan kepala penis Sasuke yang berbentuk bulat, bergelombang, disertai lubang kecil ditengah-tengah kepala penis mengirimkan sengatan nikmat di lubang anusnya. Mata sebening lautan menatap liar seluruh penjuru arah sambil sesekali terpejam erat, melantunkan rintihan keras yang terputus-putus menerima hujaman penis Sasuke. "Ahh- Nghh... Nnhh- Ahh!"

Selesai memilin lubang kecil dipenis Naruto, Sasuke pun mencengkram dua bola bergelantungan di bagian bawah penis Naruto seraya mendekatkan kepala penis kearah perutnya. Menekan-nekan kepala penis Naruto kearah kulit perutnya yang hangat dan basah oleh keringat kemudian mendempetnya saat memeluk Naruto. Disaat menghujam penisnya dilubang anus, pergerakan Sasuke yang maju mundur membuat perutnya menekan-nekan batang penis Naruto disertai tangan Sasuke mencengkram dua bola tersebut, pemuda tanggung itu kian kualahan dibuatnya.

Merasakan lubang anus Naruto berkedut kuat, berdetak dengan kencang disertai urat-urat halus didinding anus memunculkan diri. Sasuke semakin melesakan penis miliknya semakin dalam sampai kepala penis menabrak _tempat_ tumpul, sebuah titik yang mampu membuat Naruto berteriak kencang hingga tubuh pemuda itu bergetar kuat. Sasuke berhenti sejenak, membalikan tubuh Naruto secara perlahan guna mencari titik terdalam Naruto menjadi semakin cepat. Naruto yang tak berdaya lagi akibat menerima serangan Sasuke hanya mampu mengikuti instruksi laki-laki itu dengan patuh.

Ketika akan membalikan tubuh, penis Sasuke yang tertancap erat dilubang anus Naruto teremas kuat. Dinding-dinding anus tersebut melilit batang penis, memelintir melalui perputaran yang kuat seperti meremas kain cucian sehingga penis Sasuke serasa diremuk. Dinding anus berkedut kuat disertai himpitan kasar saat tubuh Naruto berbalik memberi kenikmatan luar biasa bagi Sasuke. Terlebih sembari membalikan tubuh, penis Sasuke terus bergerak, melawan himpitan dinding anus Naruto dengan hujaman kasar. Naruto sampai-sampai mendesah keras, merasa sakit sekaligus nikmat disaat bersamaan. Dinding anus yang semula dipenuhi cairan precum terasa menjadi kesat, dan sempit ketika Naruto berhasil berbalik.

"Nghh! Nhh! Ahh! Anghh!"

Begitu selesai berbalik, posisi Naruto menungging sembari menempelkan wajah diatas lantai langsung diserbu oleh Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa leluasa menyerang, melesakan batang penis semakin dalam dan bringas. Menyodokan batang penis pada dinding-dinding anus yang terasa semakin sempit, terasa susah untuk ditembus sebab himpitan dinding anus membelenggu hujaman Sasuke. Walaupun dihimpit sedemikan rupa, Sasuke semakin termotivasi. Menggerakan pinggul dengan cepat menunggangi tubuh Naruto hingga bagian bawah perutnya (tepat diatas penis) menampar-nampar pantat Naruto.

"Argh!" Desah Sasuke kasar, kian menghujam penis miliknya kedasar lubang anus Naruto.

Membuka baju yang ia kenakan sembari memaju mundurkan pinggul membombardir anus Naruto dengan pergerakan kasar, Sasuke yang bergerak kian tak tentu arah, tak fokus melesakan kepala penis mencari titik terdalam pemuda itu menggeram kasar. Merasakan dinding-dinding anus Naruto menjepit erat batang penisnya, memeras penis Sasuke dengan kuat seolah-olah hendak memimpihkannya dengan dinding-dinding anus dan urat-urat kecil memunculkan diri berdetak keras. Terlarut dalam pesona yang Naruto beri, membuai dirinya berlumur dalam kenikmatan menggali lebih dalam semua yang ada pada pemuda dipenuhi cucuran bercucuran seluruh tubuh, Sasuke pun tak sengaja melesakan penisnya kasar. Membuat Naruto memekik kuat karena kepala penis menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

"AHHH!"

Kedutan didinding anus Naruto semakin menguat diiringi urat-urat kecil menjalar memberi sensasi lain dari kelembutan dan kekenyalan dinding anus. Deru nafas Sasuke membaur bersama udara dengan rintihan kenikmatan Naruto terdengar, telah cukup menjadi jawaban bila kedua insan tersebut tengah menyeruakan hasrat biologis masing-masing dari kepala penis Sasuke menghantam titik terdalam Naruto secara berulang-ulang.

"A-Aku me-ra..sa-AHH! Nghh! Anghh! I-ingin... Nghh! Anhh! Nnnh- pi..pipis!" Naruto menolehkan wajah menatap Sasuke berada dibelakangnya. "To-long... Nghh! Nhn... Ber-Berhen-tihhh... Du- AHH!"

Masih menggerakan pinggulnya dengan kasar, Sasuke mendekatkan wajah kearah Naruto. Menciumi tengkuk leher pemuda itu sembari mengigitinya gemas. "Tahan dulu, sebentar... Sebentar lagi akan selesai."

Selepas mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke menyodokan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan cepat. Menggesekan kulit penisnya yang ikut berkedut hebat disertai urat-urat sebesar kabel headset membentur dinding anus Naruto, saling berkedut, menyalurkan rasa panas dan juga basah dari rongga kenyal tersebut yang membalut penis. Desahan Naruto kian menjadi-jadi, tubuh pemuda tanggung itu pun bergetar hebat menahan lonjakan Sasuke yang memompa tubuhnya. Dalam beberapa kali sodokan..

'BLURPH!'

"ARHHH!"

Sperma Sasuke pun keluar beberapa kali tembakan, membanjiri lubang anus Naruto hingga sedikit meluber, keluar dari sela-sela pangkal penis. Naruto yang telah mencapai klimaks mengadahkan kepala keatas, memejamkan kedua mata erat dengan sperma miliknya keluar deras. Mengotori lantai bercahaya dipuncak pohon tersebut.

"Hahh... Hahh..." Mendesah dengan nafas yang terputus-putus, Naruto berbaring diatas lantai diikuti Sasuke merentangkan tangan memeluk Naruto. "Dulu paman Drosselmeier bilang aku akan menikah diumur 13 tapi aku jawab kalau aku tidak ingin menikah. Siapa sangka ternyata apa yang dia katakan benar." Sasuke mengecup tengkuk leher Naruto kemudian mengubah posisi tangan yang semula memeluk kini menjadi sandaran untuk kepala Naruto. "Berjanjilah kepadaku untuk datang dihutan pinus jika aku telah kembali kedunia manusia."

Tangan sebelah kiri Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Naruto, menautkan jemari mereka satu sama lain dengan kuat seakan tak ingin terpisahkan satu sama lain. "Aku pasti akan datang, jika kau bersedia menungguku." Menatap mata Naruto yang sedang memandang kearahnya, Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Besok kau harus bangun pagi. Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu."

Mendekatkan keningnya hingga bersentuhan dengan kening Naruto, Sasuke terus menatap wajah pemuda tanggung tersebut dalam diam ketika kelopak mata Naruto terpejam erat. Turut memejamkan kedua mata meninggalkan realita menuju ke alam mimpi, Sasuke pun akhirnya tertidur ditengah semilir angin mengalun lembut membelai dedauan pohon berwarna merah tempat mereka bernaung. Ditengah kegelapan malam ditemani ribuan bintang berpendar keseluruh penjuru arah, aurora yang berasal dari asap-asap panjang membingkai semesta alam dengan warna-warna memikat, serta bulan purnama muncul dari kepulan awan hitam menghantarkan sinarnya menerangi bumi. Dari atas puncak pohon yang berbentuk lingkaran dengan ribunan dedauan menjadi atap bernaung, sebuah sinar berwarna putih pun muncul, menyala dengan terang benderang mampu menyilaukan setiap mata yang memandang.

Dan diantara kemuculan sinar berwarna putih itu, serbuk-serbuk emas nampak terlihat. Berhamburan keseluruh puncak pohon mengelilingi cahaya putih. Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu menit, cahaya putih itu berbaur dengan serbuk-serbuk emas hingga menimbulkan cahaya berwarna keemasan.

.

.

.

Membuka kedua mata dengan perlahan, kemudian mengerjap selama sejenak berusaha mengembalikan fokus pandangan mata pasca terbangun dari alam mimpi, mata biru sejernih samudra melihat kesekeliling arah. Mencari-cari sosok laki-laki yang menemani tidurnya semalam. Hendak beranjak dari posisi telentang menjadi duduk, Naruto mengalihkan wajah kesamping menyadari sebuah lengan kekar memeluk erat pinggulnya. Mengusap matanya dengan bibir menguap lebar menahan kantuk, sebelah tangan Naruto bergerak pelan menggoyang lengan lelaki tersebut agar lekas bangun.

"Sasuke, ini sudah jam berapa?" Berujar dengan nada menyebalkan saat menggoyang lengan laki-laki itu, sinar matahari yang memasuki celah daun membuat mata Naruto terpejam erat menghindari cahayanya. Ditengah rasa kantuk mendera, ditambah Sasuke terlihat enggan membuka kedua mata. Naruto pun menampar lengan Sasuke dengan kuat. "Bangun! Ini sudah siang! Bukankah kau harus mengantarku bertemu dengan Peri Sugar Plum?! Aku harus pulang sekarang!"

Membuka kedua mata cepat seraya beranjak duduk, Sasuke mengusap pelan lengan telanjangnya yang ditampar Naruto. "Sakit!"

"Kalau begitu cepat. Jangan buang-buang waktuku!" Mengambil baju miliknya bertebaran diatas lantai kayu puncak pohon tersebut kemudian mengenakannya, Naruto yang membalikan badan hendak memastikan Sasuke tak tidur lagi memicingkan mata mendapati ada sesuatu aneh.

_'Apa itu?' _Mengusap kedua mata selama sesaat, Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke. _'Ada sesuatu dipunggungnya, tapi... Itu apa?' _Menatap intens mencermati benda yang berada dibalik punggung Sasuke, mata Naruto tiba-tiba terbelalak sempurna. _'Mungkinkah!'_

Sasuke yang sedang mengikatkan obi serupa tali tambang berwarna ungu tua mengerutkan dahi menyadari arah pandang Naruto. "Kenapa?"

Jari telunjuk Naruto terangkat, bergetar dengan hebat. "Pu-Punggungmu!"

Melihat raut wajah Naruto semakin aneh menunjuk punggungnya, "Ada apa dengan punggungku?" Sasuke pun segera menolehkan kepala kearah belakang ingin melihat objek yang membuat pemuda itu terkejut.

**'BOMM!'**

Membelalakan mata menatap kearah belakang terdapat sepasang sayap berwarna merah marun dari balik punggung, keterkejutan Sasuke lenyap seketika diwaktu bersamaan saat ledakan besar berjarak 20 km meter terlihat dari puncak pohon. Memandang nanar dengan raut kaget ledakan dahsyat tersebut atas puncak pohon yang terbuka, Naruto segera mengalihkan wajah menatap Sasuke. "Apa itu?"

Menggelengkan wajah menatap dari balik tubuh Naruto, "Aku tidak tahu." Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada tak mengenakan pakaian miliknya mendekati bibir puncak pohon. "Biarku selidiki, kau tunggu disini." Bersiap mengepakan sayap hendak meninggalkan Naruto, sebuah bola api berukuran raksasa melintas. Melaju dengan cepat menuju kearah pohon tinggi tempat keduanya berada.

"Awas!" Menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto seraya melompat keluar dari puncak pohon, Sasuke pun segera melingkarkan kedua tangan memeluk tubuh pemuda tersebut, melindungi Naruto ketika bola api mendarat pada puncak pohon, menimbulkan ledakan yang sangat dahsyat hingga hembusan angin serta kobaran api berpendar bersama dengan hancurnya pohon tersebut menjadi berkeping-keping.

Terkena hembusan angin efek dari ledakan, tubuh Sasuke pun terlempar. Mendarat diatas tanah sejauh lima ratus meter setelah menabrak beberapa pohon dan akar-akar berukuran besar menjalar diatas tanah. Belum sempat memastikan keadaan Naruto berada dalam dekapannya, Sasuke kembali memeluk tubuh Naruto erat. Membuat sebuah perisai bening berbentuk setengah lingkaran untuk melindungi Naruto dari serpihan pohon yang berhamburan turun diatas langit akibat terkena ledakan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke menghentikan perisai bening yang melindungi mereka, menatap Naruto secara seksama dari dekapan tubuhnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Menganggukan kepala menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto pun segera bangkit berdiri ingin memastikan keadaan sekitar. _'Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya?'_ Ditengah kepulan asap hitam menyelimuti kawasan tempatnya berada, Naruto melangkahkan kaki hendak mencari jawaban tiba-tiba tercenung. Membulatkan kedua mata menatap nanar tempat ia berpijak. "A-Apa ini?"

Hancur.

Sepanjang mata memandang keseluruh penjuru arah, hutan cantik dengan pepohonan, bunga-bunga serta hewan-hewan endemik yang indah dan mempesona lenyap seketika. Berganti dengan kawasan porak-poranda yang tak menyisakan apapun selain puing-puing serta lubang-lubang besar efek dari ledakan. Naruto membatu mendapati keributan yang terjalin dari bola api raksasa berterbangan diatas langit, menghancurkan segala isi dunia peri yang tersisa hingga kini berubah menjadi gumpalan api, melalap habis semua menyisakan puing-puing saja. Ratusan peri berterbangan dilangit biru terasa mengerikan ketika asap tebal berwarna hitam menyelimuti seluruh kawasan. Hancur, bola api yang meledak, serta kepakan sayap peri berterbangan silih berganti membuat Naruto merasa khawatir, gelisah dan paling mendominasi sekarang adalah rasa takut. Naruto seperti berada ditengah medan pertempuran yang bisa menghilangkan nyawanya sewaktu-waktu. Tidak hanya nyawanya saja, tetapi jutaan peri akan merasakan hal yang sama.

Menggenggam erat lengan tangan Naruto, tubuh pemuda tanggung itu pun lekas berbalik kebelakang ketika ditarik oleh Sasuke. "Kau mau kemana?!"

Mengalihkan wajah memandang mata Sasuke yang menatap tajam dirinya, Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke erat. "A-Aku takut."

Tersenyum tipis, Sasuke membalas genggaman tangan Naruto. "Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka. Cepat lari, sembunyilah ditempat yang aman. Jika keadaan telah membaik aku akan datang untuk menjemputmu."

_'Menjemput?'_ Naruto menggelengkan kepala dengan kuat. "Kau mau kemana?!"

"Kita diserang dan aku harus pergi membantu peri yang lainnya." Mengusap erat pipi Naruto dengan tangan kanan Naruto ia kencup lembut. Sosok laki-laki bersurai raven lekas mengepakan sayap, lalu terbang meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

Mendapati Sasuke tak ada lagi didekatnya, Naruto pun bergegas melangkahkan kaki. Bersiap berlari sejauh mungkin hendak kawasan tempatnya berada, mencari tempat persembunyian seperti yang telah Sasuke perintahkan. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan mengarungi puing-puing dari pepohonan yang hancur, sebuah ledakan baru berjarak tiga puluh kilometer menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto melihat kobarkan api disertai gumpalan asap pekat kehitaman membubung inggi menjulang langit biru disertai serpihan-serpihan bebatuan menghujani tempat ledakan tersebut. Mengepalkan kedua tangan erat, perasaan bimbang mendera hati Naruto, ingin segera bersembunyi ditempat yang aman menghindari ledakan namun disisi lain tak punya daya untuk melakukannya bila teringat pada Sasuke yang menuju ke lokasi tersebut. Menggelengkan kepala sembari menghela nafas keras, Naruto pun segera memacu kedua langkah kaki. Berlari meninggalkan kawasan tersebut untuk mencari tempat persembunyian.

_'Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?'_

Menghentikan laju kedua langkah kaki ketika satu pemikiran terlintas, Naruto membalikan badan. Menatap kobaran api yang menyala membakar habis semua dalam perasaan bimbang. Haruskah Naruto berdiam diri bahkan bersembunyi seperti seorang pecundang saat negeri ajaib yang ia kagumi porak poranda? Naruto menggelengkan kepala, tak tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi namun apa yang bisa Naruto lakukan untuk menghentikan semua kekacauan ini? Naruto hanya seorang manusia biasa yang tak mempunyai kekuatan apapun, bahkan kehidupannya hampir terenggut akibat kutukan tikus jahat.

Mengadahkan kepala menatap keatas melihat para peri terbang menuju ke lokasi kejadian, tangan Naruto tiba-tiba mengepal erat, menundukan wajah sembari memejamkan mata. "Sasuke..." Memacu kedua langkah kaki, Naruto pun segera berlari lurus kedepan menuju tempat ledakan tersebut.

Melangkahkan kaki dengan lebar menembus puing-puing serta sebagian hutan yang belum terjamah oleh ledakan, berjarak 15 km dari lokasi kejadian Naruto tak mampu menahan keterkejutan mendapati ribuan peri terbang rendah ke arah berlawanan, Naruto yang kesulitan berlari menebus ribuan peri dihadapannya terbelalak lebar mendapati Kyuubi terbang kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini! Cepat tinggalkan kawasan ini dan sembunyi!" Mendorong pundak Naruto dengan kasar, Kyuubi yang terbang rendah berteriak kencang memerintah ribuan peri agar terus terbang menjauh dari kawasan tempat mereka berada.

"Mengapa mereka kabur?! Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Kenapa mereka semua pergi sementara Sasuke terbang ketempat itu untuk melewan musuh!" Menunjuk tempat dihadapan mereka yang dihujani ledakan, Naruto yang tak mampu menyembunyikan rasa kesal menatap murka Kyuubi.

"70% mayoritas peri disini adalah penduduk lokal, sementara sisanya adalah tentara infantri yang bertugas untuk bertempur serta menjaga keamanan negeri para peri dari serangan musuh. Aku dan Sasuke adalah bagian dari tentara infantri itu." Menyisir surai merah miliknya dengan kasar, Kyuubi pun memanggil satu orang peri yang tertugas mengevakuasi penduduk peri. "Cepat pergi dari sini, aku akan memerintahkan anak buahku untuk membawamu ketempat yang aman." Hendak mengapai pergelangan tangan Naruto agar anak buahnya bisa membawa bocah itu, secara tak terduga tangan Kyuubi ditampik oleh Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Sasuke!" memacu langkah kaki setelah mendorong tubuh Kyuubi, Naruto pun berlari menuju kearah tempat dihujani ledakan-ledakan besar.

"Bocah ini!" Mengeratkan gigi menahan perasaan marah karena diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto, Kyuubi segera terbang menghampiri bocah pirang itu kemudian menariknya. "Jangan persulit Sasuke yang sedang melakukan tugas! Kau hanya akan membebaninya! Apa kau pikir seseorang yang menyerang negeri peri adalah orang lemah? Mempunyai belas kasih lalu membiarkanmu hidup hanya karena merasa kasihan? Begitu!" Kyuubi meluapkan amarah kepada Naruto dengan berteriak keras. "Kau bisa melihat sendiri, bukan? Bagaimana dia menyerang negeri kami! Bagaimana kami kualahan mempertahankan diri disaat kekuatan sang Ratu tak berdaya melawan penyihir itu! KAU BISA MELIHATNYA BUKAN!"

Naruto terdiam, melihat deru nafas Kyuubi bergerak tak beraturan akibat mengeluarkan segala amarah tanpa bisa Naruto lawan. "Jika kau bisa memikirkannya, cepat pergi dan jangan pernah kembali kesini sampai keadaan benar-benar aman!"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bila sang Ratu kini tak berdaya melawan penyihir jahat itu?" Intonasi nada suara Naruto terdengar datar namun tersirat perasaan marah terkandung didalamnya. "Jika pemimpin dari negeri ini saja tak berdaya melawan penyihir itu, bagaimana dengan kalian sendiri? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke yang baru mendapatkan sayap untuk pertama kali setelah 250 tahun mendambakan hal itu!" Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, menatap nyalang Kyuubi yang turut membalas tatapannya dengan pandangan murka. "Aku tidak bermaksud memandang rendah kredibilitas kalian sebagai seorang tentara infantri, tapi harus kau tahu bila keinginan ku berada didekat Sasuke ditengah peperangan seperti bukan tanpa alasan. Aku sadari tiada yang biasa kulakukan untuk menghentikan semua ini. Aku juga tidak tahu apakah kedepan nanti aku mati, ataukah masih hidup. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Jika memang kau seorang peri yang mempunyai perasaan..." Mata biru Sasuke masih memincing tajam menatap Kyuubi, tetapi bila dilihat secara seksama tersirat jelas kesedihan terpancar dari matanya yang akan mati. "...biarkan aku bersama Sasuke untuk terakhir kalinya."

Deru suara ledakan yang membaur bersama getaran hebat selayaknya gempa bumi dengan asap tebal disertai serpihan bebatuan turun laksana hujan. Kyuubi memejamkan kedua mata erat, menghela nafas pelan kemudian menatap Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Kau harus tetap hidup agar kami bisa mengembalikanmu kedunia manusia. Apa yang terjadi dinegeri ini, kau tidak mempunyai keterikatan apapun dan bahkan tak berhak untuk ikut campur!" Menggengam pergelangan tangan Naruto, Kyuubi bersiap menarik Naruto.

Hentak.

Naruto kembali menghentak tangan Kyuubi, menampiknya secara kasar. "Aku tak peduli dengan semua omong kosongmu!" Memacu langkah kaki meninggalkan Kyuubi, Naruto pun berlari. Melanjutkan kembali langkah yang sempat tertunda namun dihentikan lagi oleh Kyuubi.

Bila tadi Kyuubi menarik baju Naruto, kali ini Kyuubi mengangkat tubuh Naruto dengan menyelipkan kedua tangan pada ketiak bocah itu. Bersiap membawa Naruto menjauhi lokasi pertempuran tapi kembali terhenti ketika melihat seseorang terlempar, membentur puing-puing bebatuan hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Sasuke!" Sosok Itachi terlihat bersama dengan rombongan para peri yang bertugas sebagai tentara bersiaga sembari melangkah mundur, menjauhi seorang wanita bermata putih tak berpupil dengan rambut indigo bersama tujuh kurcaci serupa iblis.

"Sasuke!" Menampik tangan Kyuubi dari tubuhnya, Naruto pun segera berlari mendekati pemuda bersurai raven dipenuhi darah dan luka disekujur tubuh terbaring diatas puing-puing. "Astaga! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!"

Beranjak dari posisi telentang menjadi duduk, Sasuke terbelalak lebar mendapati Naruto berjongkok disebelahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" Menatap berang pemuda itu, Sasuke pun lekas merentangkan tangan menuntun Naruto agar menuju kebelakang tubuhnya. "Cepat pergi!"

"Aku tidak ingin pergi!" Bocah pirang itu bersikeras, mengabaikan perintah Sasuke disaat wanita berkulit putih dengan rupa menyeramkan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat peri-peri bersiaga seolah ingin melawannya. "Apa dia penyihir jahat itu? Wanita bernama Sakura yang disebutkan oleh ibu peri?"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan siapa dia, yang jelas cepat pergi dari sini sebelum terjadi sesuatu denganmu!" Mengerlingkan mata menatap Kyuubi, Sasuke yang mengirimkan tanda agar laki-laki itu segera membawa Naruto tiba-tiba diserang oleh sekelebat cahaya berbentuk petir berwarna hitam keluar dari tangan si wanita.

"Kyuubi!" Itachi segera terbang menghampiri Kyuubi yang terlempar cukup jauh.

_**"Kalian pikir bisa pergi begitu saja dariku, hm?"**_ Hinata mengerakan kepala tertekuk kesebelah kiri dengan senyum iblis. _**"Tidak! Kalian semua akan kubuat merasakan penderitaan, memohon ampunan kepadaku meminta belas kasih sampai akhirnya menginginkan kematian!"**_

Menatap nyalang si wanita karena telah berani menyakiti Kyuubi, Naruto yang beranjak berdiri hendak memaki Hinata tiba-tiba dipeluk erat Sasuke sembari melompat menghindari serangan Hinata yang melesat kearah Naruto. "Naruto! Sasuke!" Itachi berteriak kencang, menyeru nama sang adik dan bocah pirang itu yang terhempas diatas tanah.

"UGGH!" Punggung Sasuke terhempas diatas tanah menghantam sebuah batu besar. Seraya bangkit melepaskan pelukannya, Sasuke yang menahan rasa sakit dibagian punggung lekas berjongkok membelakangi Naruto dengan pedang panjang terentang melindungi pemuda itu. "Kami baik-baik saja kakak."

Hinata menatap tajam Naruto dengan seringai iblis saat mengedus hidungnya. _**"Manusia..."**_

Sasuke mengeratkan giginya yang bergemelutuk kuat menahan perasaan marah. Pemuda bersurai raven itu sangat paham maksud dari tatapan Hinata, sebuah tatapan keji yang terkesan ingin menghabisi nyawa Naruto. Mengenggam kuat ganggang pedang miliknya, Sasuke pun lekas berlari bersiap melayangkan serangan tak ingin Naruto dilukai.

**'BRUK!'**

"Sasuke!"

Baru setengah berlari, tubuh Sasuke terpental sejauh lima puluh meter setelah diserang Hinata yang melesatkan petir hitam dari tangan kanan. _**"Kalian bertujuh, cari Peri Sugar Plum kemudian bawa kehadapanku. Bila ada yang menghalangi, bunuh mereka semua."**_ Perintah Hinata kemudian. Segera ketujuh kurcacai itupun menyeringai lalu menghilang dalam sekejap. _**"Tiada gunanya melawanku."**_ Melangkahkan kaki, Hinata pun berjalan mendekati Naruto yang berduduk diatas tanah dengan raut wajah terkejut. _**"Negeri peri telah berada digenggaman tanganku, tidak hanya 7 kurcaci yang akan kalian hadapi, ribuan pasukan tikus juga. Tidak ada yang bisa kalian lakukan sekarang selain menyerahkan diri dan membiarkanku mencabut nyawa kalian."**_ Berhenti tepat dihadapan Naruto dalam rentang jarak satu langkah saja, cahaya kehitaman diselimuti api berwarna hitam terlihat ditangan kanan Hinata. _**"Dan aku bisa memulainya dengan manusia ini-"**_

'PRANK!'

Sebuah pedang perak dengan ukiran kaligrafi berbalut emas pada bagian atas berhasil ditahan oleh Hinata menggunakan sebelah tangan. Itachi tersenyum tipis mendapati Hinata menyeringai lebar karena menahan serangannya. "Jangan pernah sentuh negeriku bila tidak ingin berakhir di neraka-" menampilkan mata semerah darah dengan tiga buah titik mengelilingi pupil mata, tepat dibelakang Hinata sosok laki-laki memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Itachi menendang telak pipi Hinata. "-penyihir."

_**"UARRGH!"**_ Tubuh Hinata terpental, membentur pepohonan serta bebatuan berasal dari puing-puing ledakan hingga terlempar cukup jauh.

Beranjak berdiri melihat Hinata terpental, Sasuke pun lekas melompat menghampiri Naruto. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Merasakan lengan Sasuke memeluk erat pundaknya, Naruto menggeleng kepala. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Menolehkan wajah menatap kearah Itachi, "Bagaimana dengan rubah kecil itu?" Naruto berujar sendu.

Itachi tersenyum, memperlihatkan ibu jarinya kearah belakang dimana sosok laki-laki berparas tampan dengan surai merah sedang berdiri, pura-pura tersenyum angkuh kearah Naruto. "Dia baik-baik saja."

Naruto menghela nafas lega melihat Kyuubi terbang mendekati mereka bertiga. "Apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya? Dia sangat kuat." Mengaruk kepala yang tak terasa gatal, Kyuubi mendesah frustasi tak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Yang ku khawatirkan sekarang adalah ibu Ratu. Kita tak tahu seberapa banyak tentara infantri yang bersama dengannya disaat kekuatan beliau melemah sementara dia sendiri diburu oleh iblis-iblis tadi."

Sasuke menatap tanah yang ia pijaki dengan tatapan sendu selama sejenak sebelum akhirnya memandang wajah Naruto yang tertunduk dengan kedua tangan mengepal erat. Tidak ada cara lain... Sasuke harus melakukan _hal itu_ agar negeri peri bisa terselamatkan, dan sosok bocah menyebalkan yang telah membawa kebahagiaan bagi hidupnya bisa terus hidup.

"Ada satu cara untuk melawan wanita itu." Sasuke beranjak berdiri, menggenggam erat ganggan pedang ditangan. "Aku akan _memutuskan_ sayapku."

Baik Itachi maupun Kyuubi membelalakan mata seraya mengalihakan wajah dengan cepat menatap laki-laki itu. "Sasuke!" Seru Itachi keras. "Apa kau sadar dengan apa yang kau lakukan, hah!"

Mata biru Naruto membulat lebar, "A-Apa?" menatap tak percaya Sasuke yang sedang menundukan kepala. "Apa maksudmu dengan memutuskan sayap?! Kenapa kau ingin melakukannya!"

Sasuke tersenyum hambar menatap Itachi. "Aku tidak punya pilihan kak, kita tak punya pilihan... Lagipula untuk satu nyawa, tiada artinya dibandingkan keselamatan ribuan peri yang ada dinegeri ini."

Merasa marah karena ucapannya diabaikan, terlebih oleh Sasuke sendiri Naruto pun menggenggam erat lengan Sasuke. Memaksa laki-laki itu menatap matanya. "Apa maksud semua ini? Kenapa kau ingin memutuskan sayapmu?!" Sasuke terdiam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Membuat bocah itu tersulut emosi hingga memukul dada Sasuke. "Jawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau diam saja, Sasuke?! Mengapa kau ingin memutuskan sayap yang baru saja kau dapatkan setelah 250 tahun menunggu! Mengalami derita karena dicemooh, dipandang sebelah mata oleh peri-peri lain dan sekarang kau ingi memutuskannya begitu saja! Kenapa Sasuke! Jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa!"

Melihat keterdiaman Sasuke, Naruto mendengus tak percaya. Emosi yang menjalari hatinya semakin meninggi, tiada henti memukul dada Sasuke. "Kenapa kau diam! Mengapa kau melepas impianmu, Sasuke?!"

Menyantap sebelah tangan Naruto yang terus memukuli dadanya, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto erat. Menatap sendu wajah Naruto yang memandang murka dirinya. "Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, Naruto. Kekuatan yang kami miliki tidak akan bisa menghentikan penyihir itu. Iblis hanya bisa dilawan dengan iblis." Tangan Sasuke terangkat, "Setiap peri mempunyai kekuatan terdalam yang tak dimiliki oleh makhluk lain, bila memutuskan sayap. Kami akan berubah menjadi iblis." mengusap sayang pipi pemuda itu dengan lembut. Seolah mengisyaratkan pertemuan terakhir bagi keduanya yang menghantarkan mereka pada perpisahan. "Sekali menjadi iblis, tetap menjadi iblis. Tak akan bisa kembali menjadi peri atau mengingat jati diri sendiri, ataupun orang-orang yang bersama dengannya tidak tahu siapa lawan dan kawan. Meskipun menjadi iblis, aku tak akan pernah menyesali hal ini. Asalkan kau terus hidup..." Tangan kanan Naruto terangkat memegang erat tangan Sasuke yang ada dipipinya. Sasuke tersenyum lembut membalas genggaman tangan Naruto. "...itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Mata biru Naruto nampak berkaca-kaca, memandang Sasuke yang menatap dirinya lembut, penuh kasih. "Kenapa kau harus melakukannya..." Bibir Naruto mengigiti erat bagian bawah bibirnya menahan luapan emosi yang hendak keluar dari pelupuk mata telah tergenang air mata. "Kenapa kau harus mengorbankan diri sejauh ini? K..Kau benar-benar egois! " Menatap mata Sasuke dengan tatapan kesakitan, Naruto mencoba bersikap tegar meminta Sasuke untuk mengurungkan niatnya. "Pernah kau berpikir bagaimana perasaanku bila melihatmu seperti ini?! Pernahkah kau berpikir apa yang akan terjadi bila kau meninggalkan ku seorang diri!" Mengepalkan kedua tangan erat, Naruto menampik tangan Sasuke. Berteriak kencang menyembunyikan perasaan terluka.

Mengalihkan wajah menarik kembali tangan yang ditampik Naruto, Sasuke menggenggam erat pedang miliknya kemudian meraih tangan Naruto dengan lembut meski Naruto bersikeras tak ingin disentuh Sasuke. "Jika aku telah berhasil mengalahkan penyihir itu, tusuk jantungku mengunakan pedang ini."

Mata biru Naruto membelalak lebar, menghentakan pedang yang diberikan Sasuke hingga terjatuh. "A-Apa?!"

Sasuke tersenyum hambar. "Lakukan hal ini untukku, Naruto. Peri tak bisa membunuh sesama peri walaupun nanti aku berubah menjadi iblis." Menerawang sendu tanah yang dipijaki, Sasuke melepaskan senyum bahagia saat terakhir kalinya mengingat sosok yang dicinta. "Bila harus mati, disaat terakhir bersamamu aku sudah merasa bahagia."

Membalikan badan meninggalkan Naruto menuju kearah Hinata yang telah berdiri dengan raut wajah murka, "Berhenti.." Sasuke mengamit pedang besi tergeletak diatas tanah, mengabaikan Naruto yang memanggil namanya. "Berhenti, Sasuke!" Kemudian menggenggamnya erat, bersiap menghunuskan bilah mata pedang kearah sayapnya.

'CRASH!'

Sayap bening berwarna merah terputus, berjatuhan diatas tanah disertai cipratan darah keluar dari punggung telanjang Sasuke. Selepas memutuskan sayap dipunggung, tubuh laki-laki bersurai raven itu tiba-tiba ambruk, bersimpuh diatas tanah dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak lebar, tak menampilkan setitik cahaya di mata onyxnya. Kosong, tatapan mata laki-laki itu terlihat kosong disertai raut wajah memucat seketika, mulut terbuka lebar diiringi kedua tangan memegangi erat lehernya yang terasa sakit hingga lelaki itu terlihat sulit bernafas.

Menyadari suara geraman Sasuke terdengar aneh, Naruto yang hendak berlari mendekati Sasuke lekas dihentikan Itachi dengan menarik lengan pemuda itu. "Disini berbahaya, cepat pergi!"

Naruto menghentakan tangan Itachi kasar, menatap laki-laki itu marah. "Dia adikmu!" Tunjuknya kearah Sasuke. "Sebagai seorang kakak, kenapa kau tega membiarkan adikmu mempertaruhkan nyawa demi melindungi orang-orang yang menghina, mencemooh, dan memandang sebelah mata padanya hanya karena tak mempunyai sayap!" Seakan tak gentar mendapat tatapan tajam Itachi, Naruto terus berteriak meluapkan kekesalan dan rasa tak terima mendapati Sasuke telah berkorban banyak. "Kau seharusnya menahan Sasuke! Tidak pantas bagi orang-orang seperti mereka mendapatkan kesempatan untuk hidup! Mereka tidak pantas mendapatkan hal itu dari Sasuke setelah membuatnya menderita karena dikucilkan!"

Memegang erat pundak Naruto menggunakan kedua tangan, lalu mencengkramnya erat. "Sasuke telah membuat pilihan!" Itachi berteriak keras tepat didepan wajah Naruto sehingga pemuda itu terdiam seketika. "Sama seperti dirimu aku juga merasakan rasa sakit, terluka dan tak terima melihat dia menempuh jalan sulit hingga merelakan hidupnya hanya demi melindungi orang-orang yang telah membuatnya menderita!" Tungkas lelaki itu berujar dengan nada penuh emosi. "Dia adalah adikku yang sangat keras kepala, aku ingin menghentikannya, aku ingin menahannya... Tapi apa yang bisa kuperbuat ketika aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menghentikan Sasuke? Apa yang bisa ku katakan kepada adikku bila nyatanya keegoisanku lah yang meminta dia untuk menahan keinginannya?" Mata onyx Itachi nampak meredup, berkaca-kaca akibat menahan gejolak emosi, marah namun sedih disaat bersamaan karena tak bisa menghentikan Sasuke. "Tidak ada Naruto... Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang gagal sepertiku, laki-laki yang tak pantas menjadi seorang kakak karena tak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan kepada adiknya sendiri. Tidak bisa melindungi adikku disaat orang-orang banyak mencerca karena kekurangannya!"

Mendapati tepukan pada pundaknya, kepala Naruto yang semula tertunduk dalam meratapi ucapan Itachi segera memandang laki-laki bersurai merah tersebut. "Kau seharusnya bisa memahami perasaan Itachi, kalian sama-sama terluka namun harus kau ketahui bocah... Sasuke melakukan semua ini didasari sebuah alasan kuat. Jika negeri para peri hancur karena dikuasi penyihir, dunia manusia juga akan dalam bahaya. Tidak hanya demi nyawa peri-peri tak bersalah, atau jutaan manusia yang akan menjadi korban. Jauh dari semua alasan itu, sesungguhnya Sasuke hanya tak ingin... " Tangan kanan Kyuubi mencengkram lembut dipundak Naruto. "...kau terluka."

Melepaskan cengkraman kemudian menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Naruto, "Teruslah hidup, penuhi keinginan terakhir Sasuke." Kyuubi pun tersenyum tipis. "Buatlah dia bahagia di_dunianya_ nanti, bocah. Jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan temanku."

Memejamkan mata menahan rasa sakit yang menyeruak, merasuk relung hati. Naruto pun membalikan badan kebelakang, melihat sosok laki-laki sedang bersimpuh dengan raut wajah sedih menahan air mata telah menumpuk dipelupuk mata. "Aku ingin tetap berada disini..." Mengalihkan mata melihat pedang milik si raven tergeletak diatas tanah saat ia menampiknya beberapa saat lalu, "A-Aku harus berada disini..." batin Naruto menjerit kuat dalam tangis ketika menjulurkan tangan yang bergetar hebat mengamit ganggang pedang. "Sasuke... Sasuke ingin aku terus berada disini. Mengakhiri penderitaannya agar dia tetap bahagia disaat terakhir."

Terduduk diatas tanah secara kasar karena tak kuat menahan beban tubuh yang terasa berat, kehilangan energi akibat menanggung kesedihan tak berujung. Naruto memeluk erat pedang Sasuke, menyalurkan rasa terluka menyadari laki-laki itu akan pergi meninggalkannya. "I..Izin-kan a-aku tetap disini... A-aku ingin berada disamping Sasuke untuk terakhir kali."

Kyuubi mengalihkan wajah kelain arah, tak sanggup melihat tubuh ringkih Naruto sedang memeluk pedang kini bergetar hebat, menyeruakan kesedihan ia rasakan akibat perpisahan. Terlebih menyakitkan lagi, perpisahan tersebut harus Naruto tanggung dalam tragedi karena melenyapkan sosok yang teramat dicinta.

"Jika kau ingin menyelamatkan Peri Sugar Plum, pergilah Itachi. Aku akan tetap disini, melindungi anak itu." Kyuubi menundukan kepala dengan tangan mengepal erat.

"Peri Sugar Plum berada ditempat aman, kurcaci dan pasukan tikus tidak akan bisa menemukannya." Mata onyx Itachi menatap sendu tubuh Sasuke. "Aku juga akan tetap disini, menemani adikku untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya..."

Disela-sela menahan rasa sakit dibagian leher, tubuh Sasuke secara tiba-tiba berubah drastis dengan kedutan hebat terlihat diseluruh tubuh seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang timbul, hendak menerobos keluar dari dalam badan pria bersurai raven tersebut. Perlahan namun pasti urat-urat sebesar kabel antena memunculkan diri dibagian tubuh Sasuke berkedut hebat, diiringi teriakan kesakitan lolos dari bibir Sasuke yang terbuka lebar dengan mata onyx membelalak lebar, berubah berwarna merah darah disertai bagian putih mata turut berubah jadi warna hitam. Kuku-kuku tangan sasuke tiba-tiba memanjang dengan sendirinya, berganti menjadi warna hitam hitam pekat saat kuku-kuku tersebut semakin panjang seperti kuku seorang monster. Tak hanya kuku saja yang berubah memanjang, kulit albaster menyelimuti seluruh tubuh pun mengelupas, bahkan kedua tangan Sasuke bergerak mencengkram kasar menancapkan kesepuluh kuku runcing ke kulitnya sendiri kemudian merobeknya hingga berganti menjadi warna gelap yang bercampur warna biru pucat. Rambut raven itu pun kian memanjang mencapai batas pinggul seiring wajah tampan itu berganti menjadi buruk rupa dengan gigi-gigi meruncing tajam, mata merah, dan dahi Sasuke muncul sebuah tanda memiliki simbol shuriken berwarna hitam.

**'BRASH!'**

Sepasang sayap yang muncul dari punggung disertai cipratan darah keluar, bersamaan dengan teriakan Sasuke yang melolong panjang. Sayap berwarna abu-abu kehitaman berbentuk cakar elang terlihat, mulut Sasuke terbuka lebar menampakan gigi-gigi meruncing mengeluarkan air liur menetes tiada henti. Mata semerah darah menatap sekeliling arah, menyeringai bengis memandang fokus satu sosok berwajah menyeramkan berdiri menantang dihadapannya, sembari menundukan tubuh memasang kuda-kuda bak serigala yang siap memangsa, Sasuke pun memacu kedua kaki dan tangan berlari menghampiri wanita tersebut.

_**"Kau pikir menjadi iblis akan menang melawanku!"**_ Sinar kehitaman keluar dari tangan Hinata segera melesat, menimbulkan petir berwarna serupa hendak menghujam tubuh Sasuke yang terus berlari menghampirinya. Ketika petir hitam tersebut hampir mencapai tubuh Sasuke-

**'BLASH!'**

Tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang dalam sekejap, tak lagi berlari mengejar Hinata yang kini membelalakan mata, terkejut mengetahui Sasuke tida lagi terlihat. **'Dia!'** Mengalihkan tubuh kebelakang, sebelah tangan memiliki kuku kehitaman terangkat, menyerang wajah Hinata yang tak sempat menghindari serangan Sasuke.

**'BOOM!'**

Ledakan dahsyat pun terdengar setelah Hinata terlempar jauh, menabrak sebuah bangunan terletak seratus meter dari posisi sebelumnya. Menyeringai iblis menampakan gigi-gigi runcing, tubuh Sasuke kembali menghilang. Lenyap bak angin berhembus namun secara tak terduga muncul ditempat Hinata mendarat, membuka mulut lebar sebuah bola api berwarna hitam melesat keluar dari mulut Sasuke mengenai tempat Hinata berada hingga ledakan kedua pun terjadi, meleburkan sebuah material yang ada dikawasan tersebut. Selepas ledakan kedua terjadi, suara tawa Hinata terdengar ditengah kepulan asap hitam yang menyelimuti seluruh kawasan ketika Sasuke memijakan kaki diatas serpihan pohon yang tumbang.

_**"Kau akan mati ditanganku!"**_ Sekelebat bayangan hitam keluar, berpendar keseluruh arah membentuk tiga buah ruas menuju kearah Sasuke.

Menyeringai iblis melihat serangan baru yang dilayangkan Hinata, salah satu dari bayangan tersebut membelenggu kaki Sasuke kemudian melempar tubuh laki-laki yang telah berubah menjadi iblis ketanah. Menimbulkan lubang yang sangat besar berdiameter tiga meter saat tubuh Sasuke terhempas disertai retakan kecil menjalar dipermukaan diatas tanah. Tak hanya menyerang Sasuke melalui satu serangan saja, sebuah bola kehitaman seukuran bola basket dikelilingi gumpalan petir keluar dari Hinata, tanpa menunggu lebih lama wanita itu pun melesatkan serangan menuju kearah Sasuke.

**'DUAR!'**

Ledakan besar disertai gumpalan api membubung tinggi terlihat, diiringi suara gemuruh dan serpihan material tanah berhamburan diatas tanah. Tertawa terbahak-bahak melantunkan suara bak nenek sihir, Hinata pun melangkahkan kaki mendekati Sasuke. Dua buah bola petir berwarna hitam berpendar dikedua tangan Hinata, menyeringai bengis menatap gumpalan asap kehitaman memenuhi area ledakan, semilir angin berhembus mulai memudarkan asap pekat sedikit demi sedikit, menampakan sebuah bayangan dibalik asap tersebut yang langsung disambut serangan susulan dari Hinata. Tiada henti wanita bersurai indigo memiliki wajah seperti monster terus melesatkan serangan demi serangan dari bola-bola petir berwarna hitam. Membuat ledakan-ledakan besar dengan gumpalan api dan asap hitam terus menyelimuti kawasan tersebut.

Telah melesatkan lebih dari empat puluh sembilan bola petir secara terus menerus, Hinata menyeringai puas menatap gumpalan asap tersebut. Tanpa perlu dilihat atau pun diterka, Hinata tahu bagaimana nasip Sasuke sekarang. Meregang nyawa dengan tubuh hancur lebur akibat serangan yang ia lancarkan. Menolehkan kepala kesebelah kiri melihat sekumpulan tentara infantri dengan Naruto berserta Kyuubi dan Itachi nampak dipandangan mata, hendak melangkahkan kaki menuju ketiga orang tersebut sebuah lolongan panjang terdengar, berasal dari tempat dimana ledakan besar ia buat untuk melenyapkan seseorang. Begitu asap pekat berwarna hitam lenyap tersapu angin yang berhembus, mata merah Hinata membelalak lebar mendapati Sasuke berdiri dengan kedua kaki, tanpa terluka sama sekali.

Merekatkan deretan giginya. _**"KURANG AJAR!"**_ Hinata berteriak kencang, memaki laki-laki itu dengan perasaan marah meluap-luap. "Akan kubuat kau benar-benar mati ditanganku!" Terbakar emosi akan keberadaan Sasuke yang menganggap serangannya seolah tak berarti. Hinata kembali mengeluarkan bayangan hitam, berpendar keseluruh penjuru arah dengan lima buah bayangan menyerbu Sasuke dari bagai penjuru.

Tangkap.

Kedua tangan Sasuke masing-masing menangkap dua buah bayangan yang melesat kearahnya dengan satu bayangan lagi masuk kedalam mulut lalu dia kunyah dengan buas seolah sedang memakan daging. Hinata terperanjat, memandang terkejut bagaimana Sasuke melahap empat bayangan dikedua tangan kemudian memutuskan bayangan tersebut dalam satu kali gigitan. Tawa bak iblis terlantun dibibir Sasuke, mencemooh Hinata yang semakin tersulut emosi mendengar tawa mengerikan itu.

Bola-bola api berwaran hitam seukuran bola basket kembali berpendar dengan petir-petir kecil mengelilingi bola keluar dari kedua tangan Hinata. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Hinata pun segera melayangkan serangan bertubi-tubi ketempat Sasuke berpijak, menimbulkan ledakan-ledakan besar bergemuruh disertai asap pekat kembali terlihat.

Tendang.

Melayangkan tendangan sembari terbang keluar dari kepulan asap hitam menyelimuti seluruh kawasan, Hinata pun terpental menabrak sebuah pohon yang berada tak jauh didekatnya hingga pohon tersebut roboh, hancur berkeping-keping. Lekas berdiri tak terima dengan tendangan dilakukan oleh Sasuke tepat diwajahnya, Hinata pun segera beranjak berdiri melepaskan petir panjang berwarna hitam mengenai Sasuke sebanyak dua kali, membuat tubuh Sasuke terhempas membentur tanah. Mengubah petir hitam miliknya menjadi seperti cambuk, Hinata pun terus melayangkan serangan bertubi-tubi mengenai Sasuke, menimbulkan ledakan baru saat petir hitam tersebut menyambar tubuh Sasuke.

Tangkap.

Menangkap ujung cambuk petir milik Hinata menggunakan sebelah tangan, Sasuke pun segera mencengkram erat cambuk. Menatap bengis Hinata ditengah kilatan-kilatan petir menyambar tangan kanannya, Sasuke lekas menarik petir tersebut dengan kekuatan penuh. Membuat tubuh Hinata ikut tertarik yang kemudian segera dihempaskan Sasuke secara berkali-kali menabrak pepohonan, puing-puing ledakan dan terakhir menghempaskan tubuh Hinata membentur tanah sehingga tanah tersebut hancur saking kuatnya Sasuke menghempas Hinata.

_**"GROAAA!"**_ Sasuke berteriak keras, melolongkan teriakan panjang serupa serigala. Menatap tubuh Hinata yang dipenuhi luka-luka serta darah berceceran keluar saat wanita tersebut beranjak berdiri dari tanah yang hancur.

_**"Berani sekali kau..." **_Menahan rasa sakit dari kakinya yang patah, Hinata memicingkan mata menatap tajam Sasuke sembari berteriak keras. _**"KAU AKAN MATI DITANGANKU!"**_ Hinata segera berlari, melangkahkan kaki lebar menghampiri Sasuke dengan sebelah tangan membentuk lingkaran besar berwarna hitam diselimuti petir. Satu jentikan jari, lingkaran hitam tersebut mengeluarkan hujan petir berwarna hitam yang mengarah ketubuh Sasuke.

Ledakan disertai suara gemuruh terdengar ketika petir-petir tersebut menghujani kawasan tempat Sasuke berpijak. Gumpalan api diselimuti petir-petir kecil pun nampak dipandangan mata, membaur menjadi satu saat hujan petir tak henti keluar dari lingkaran hitam. Melompat tinggi menuju kearah ledakan yang tak lagi terlihat saat hujan petir terlah berhenti keluar, Hinata pun melesatkan cambuk bertubi-tubi hingga menghancurkan tanah tempat Sasuke berpijak. Bernafsu membunuh laki-laki bersurai raven panjang itu yang telah membuatnya terluka. Setelah dirasa cukup melayangkan serangan secara berkala melalui cambuk petir tersebut, Hinata pun mengumpulkan seluruh sihir yang ia miliki dengan menyatukan kedua tangan. Membuat sebuah bola api raksasa berwarna hitam diselimuti petir dari kedua tangannya, dalam satu kali serangan.

**'BOOOM!'**

Bola api tersebut dilempar oleh Hinata kearah Sasuke, membuat ledakan dahsyat yang sangat besar mencapai radius dua kilo meter. Melihat frekuensi serangan yang begitu besar, Itachi pun segera membuat perisai berbentuk lingkaran melindungi Naruto serta Kyuubi dengan puluhan tentara infantri segera berterbangan menjauh dari ledakan. Angin kencang berhembus serupa amukan topan mendera dengan pepohonan, serpihan bebatuan besar serta gumpalan api menghantam perisai milik Itachi. Itachi memandang kedepan dengan seksama melihat bagaimana gumpalan api menyelimuti bola perisai hingga yang terlihat sepanjang mata memandang hanyalah warna merah laksana berada ditengah kawah.

Melepaskan perisai miliknya, Naruto membelalakan mata menatap sekeliling arah dimana tiada lagi yang tersisa pasca ledakan tersebut menghilang. Mata biru Naruto berkaca-kaca mencari sosok laki-laki bersurai raven panjang dengan sepasang sayap berbentuk cakar tak terlihat dipandangan mata. "D-Dimana..." Ujar Naruto terbata-bata. "Di..Dimana Sasu-ke?"

Menghentikan pergerakan Naruto yang terlihat seperti ingin mencari Sasuke, Itachi segera menahan pemuda itu dengan mencengkram pundaknya. Kyuubi berjalan mendekati Naruto, lalu menunjuk kesuatu titik diselimuti asap tipis menampilkan sesosok bayangan terlihat. "Itu Sasuke."

Sesosok laki-laki bersurai raven terlihat dengan tubuh terselimuti kulit gelap berwarna biru pucat dipenuhi luka-luka menganga lebar. Sebelah sayap berbentuk cakar elang terputus, menampilkan darah segar mengucur dari bagian tersebut. Wajah Sasuke terlihat tak menampilkan rasa sakit walau kondisi tidak menggambarkan demikian, terbukti mata merah dengan gigi-gigi runcing menampakan raut wajah senang, terlukis sebuah seringai lebar nan bengis menatap kearah Hinata yang kini terbelalak lebar.

_**"I-Itu tidak mungkin terjadi!"**_ Hardik Hinata memandang murka Sasuke tetapi terkesan gentar mendapati laki-laki itu masih berdiri tegak.

Menyadari Sasuke kini melangkahkan kaki mendekati dirinya, Hinata meringkut mundur sembari mengangkat kedua tangan hendak melayangkan serangan. Sasuke segera menangkap tangan Hinata melalui bayangan hitam yang beberapa menit lalu sering ia keluarkan untuk menyerang Sasuke. Dalam satu tarikan cepat, Sasuke segera melayangkan pukulan yang sangat kuat mengenai wajah Hinata hingga terpental. Melayang sejauh tiga puluh meter dengan tangan tetap terikat bayangan, Sasuke kembali menarik Hinata kemudian menyarangkan pukulan membuat Hinata terlempar lalu ditarik kembali kemudian dipukul lagi sampai seterusnya. Tujuh kali pukulan bersarang, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah bola hitam diselimuti petir dari kepalan tangan, memukul telak wajah Hinata yang kini mengeluarkan darah dengan nyaris tak berbentuk lagi akibat pukulan demi pukulan diarahkan Sasuke secara tertubi-tubi. Disaat pukulan terakhir dilayangkan Sasuke hingga Hinata terlontar semakin jauh, Sasuke menarik kuat Hinata sembari memanjangkan kuku miliknya diselimuti petir hitam.

_**"UARRGH!"**_ Darah kental langsung keluar dari mulut Hinata ketika kuku panjang tersebut menembus perut Hinata sampai dibalik punggung.

Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak sembari melepaskan tangannya dari perut Hinata, membuat tubuh wanita itu melayang bebas diudara namun segera diserang Sasuke dari berbagai arah dengan menendang, melemparkan petir hitam serupa jarum berukuran besar menembus seluruh tubuh Hinata hingga tak urung mengenai organ-organ vital, bahkan kedua mata Hinata pun tak luput dari serangan. Menendang tubuh Hinata yang tak berdaya menuju keatas langit, Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah bola api berukuran raksasa diselimuti oleh kilatan petir dari sebelah tangan, bola api yang besarnya dua kali lebih besar dibanding milik Hinata segera dilemparkan oleh Sasuke.

Ledakan berskala besar dengan radius 50 km terjadi diatas langit, menimbulkan gumpalan api disertai hembusan angin yang sangat dahsyat serupa tornado berpendar diudara. Itachi kembali membuat perisai bening guna melindungi Kyuubi dan Naruto dari efek ledakan berupa serpihan serta hembusan angin yang bisa menerbangkan keduanya. Dalam sekejap makhluk buruk rupa yang menginvasi negeri peri lenyap seketika bersama ledakan dilesatkan oleh Sasuke.

Mendapati musuhnya telah menjadi serpihan debu tak berbekas bahkan tak meninggalkan jejak, mata semerah darah milik Sasuke menoleh kearah tiga orang laki-laki yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Mengetahui arah tuju pandangan Sasuke, Itachi melepaskan prisai bening miliknya, mengeratkan genggaman tangan pada pedang sembari berbisik kepada Kyuubi. "Cepat bawa Naruto tempat lain, aku akan menahan Sasuke selama sesaat. Jika ada kesempatan, segera pinta Naruto untuk menghunuskan pedang itu. Mengerti?"

"Baik!" Angguk Kyuubi cepat. "Ayo kita pergi Naruto." Ajak lelaki itu menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan pergi." Tangan Naruto bergerak menampik tangan Kyuubi.

"Sasuke akan menyerang kita!" Menarik kembali lengan Naruto, Kyuubi berseru keras memaksa pemuda itu untuk menurutinya. "Dia telah berubah Naruto, tak mengenal siapapun. Lawan atau musuh, dia tidak tahu!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi!" Bersikeras menolak perintah Kyuubi, sosok Sasuke yang berlari kencang memacu kedua kaki dan tangan kearah mereka membuat Itachi mendengus frustasi berlari menuju kearah Itachi yang merentangkan pedang miliknya.

"Aku akan menghalanginya, Naruto cepat pergi dari tempat in-"

Belum sempat melayangkan serangan melalui pedang miliknya, Itachi segara melompat tinggi kearah kiri menghindari serangan Sasuke. Sebuah bayangan hitam berbentuk seekor naga keluar dari tubuh Sasuke, naga hitam tersebut melesatkan serangan ketika Itachi berpijak keatas tanah yang langsung ditahan oleh laki-laki berambut panjang itu menggunakan pedangnya. "Kyuubi!"

Mendengar teriakan Itachi menyeru namanya, Kyuubi yang bersiaga, bersiap menahan pergerakan Sasuke tiba-tiba terhempas diatas tanah menerima hembusan angin yang keluar dari mulut lelaki itu. Mendapati Sasuke berlari menuju kearahnya dengan Kyuubi terpental cukup jauh, Naruto ikut berlari. Memacu langkah kaki menghindari Sasuke yang terlihat berniat membunuhnya.

Terlambat.

"Arggh!" Tubuh Naruto terjatuh saat diserang oleh Sasuke dibagian punggung hingga terpental sejauh lima meter. "Sasuke..." Membelalakan mata mendengar derap langkah kaki Sasuke yang berjalan mendekat, Naruto membalikan badan memandang nanar sesosok laki-laki dipenuhi luka memicingkan mata menatapnya bengis. "Ini aku, Sasuke..."

Tak mendengar... Itulah yang Naruto tangkap dari gestur tubuh Sasuke semakin mendekati dirinya seraya menyeringai iblis. Naruto baru menyadari sekarang jika apa yang Kyuubi katakan benar adanya, Sasuke tak lagi mengingat dirinya, tak peduli bila ia musuh ataupun kawan. Sasuke akan terus membunuh, menghabisi semua orang yang berada didekatnya. Mendapati Sasuke melompat tinggi hendak mencengkramnya dengan kuku dilapisi bola api berselimut petir, Naruto lekas melingkarkan tangan melindungi kepalanya seraya memejamkan kedua mata erat.

'CRASH!'

Cipratan darah kental mengenai tubuh dan tangan Naruto hingga mata biru pemuda itu membelalak lebar merasakan cairan kental tersebut begitu terasa ditangan kirinya yang melingkar dikepala. Tangan kanan Naruto bergetar hebat memegangi ganggang pedang yang secara tak disengaja teracung tinggi ketika ia membalikan badan berusaha melindungi diri.

"Apa aku melukaimu, Naruto?" Menghirup nafas dengan cepat mempompa tubuh disertai jantung berdegup kencang, Naruto menolehkan kepala secara perlahan memandang nanar sosok laki-laki dipenuhi darah dibagian mulut yang memandang khawatir kearahnya. "Syukurlah... Kau baik-baik saja."

Setitik air mata jatuh, membasahi pipi tanpa Naruto keluarkan sama sekali melihat pedang ditangan kanan menghunus jantung Sasuke. Terlebih menyakitkan lagi mendapati senyuman lembut terukir dibibir Sasuke, melukiskan sebuah senyuman yang dimaksudkan untuk menenangkan Naruto. Semakin membuat perasaan Naruto hancur seketika melihat kondisi Sasuke yang begitu ironis tetapi malah mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Jangan menangis, Naruto..." Melihat titik-titik air menetes dengan sendirinya dari mata jatuh ke pipi hingga kini Naruto berderai air mata. Sasuke yang bersimpuh diatas tanah menggerakan tangan kanan yang bergetar hebat secara perlahan-lahan menyentuh pipi Naruto. "Kumohon... Jangan menangis."

Air mata Naruto keluar semakin deras, kepala pemuda bersurai pirang itu kini tertunduk dalam dengan isak tangis mengalun, membaur bersama udara membuat Itachi dan Kyuubi terdiam seketika melihat Naruto menangis tersedu-sedu. "Ja..jangan tinggalkan, aku..." Sebelah tangan Naruto dipenuhi darah terangkat, menyusuri tubuh Sasuke sebelum akhirnya memeluknya erat. Berteriak histeris mengeluarkan air mata saat tangan Naruto yang gemetar, tertatih-tatih membalas pelukan sang kekasih. "Ja-Jangan ti..nggalkan a-aku..."

Sasuke menempatkan dagunya dibawah puncak kepala Naruto, menenangkan laki-laki yang terisak didalam pelukannya dengan senyuman tipis. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya meminta dirinya untuk tetap tinggal. Meski jauh dari lubuk jiwa tak ingin meninggalkan pemuda itu, namun takdir berkata lain. Sasuke harus meninggalkan pemuda itu sekalipun berat untuk melepas.

"Ada kalanya apa yang kau inginkan didunia ini tidak bisa terpenuhi, Naruto." Mengusap pelan surai pirang pemuda itu sembari membenamkan bibirnya yang pucat mengecup kepala Naruto, Sasuke berusaha keras menahan diri untuk tak meratapi ketidak-adilan yang menimpa hidupnya kesekian kali. "Terkadang kau merasakan rasa sakit, derita, dan pahitnya akan pengorbanan. Walau sulit, jangan pernah merasa risau, Naruto. Bila kau bersabar menghadapi semuanya, bersikap realistis, serta tak mengunakan egoisme semata. Niscaya kau akan mendapatkan yang terbaik." Mengangkat dagu Naruto dengan perlaha memandang wajah dipenuhi derai air mata, Sasuke mengukir senyum tulus. "Jangan takut, Naruto... Aku akan selalu berada didekatmu, dihatimu disetiap kali kau mengingatku."

Naruto menggelengkan kepala kuat, "Ja-Jangan tinggalkan aku... Jang-an tinggal-kan a..ku." menempatkan wajahnya didada lelaki itu dengan kedua tangan memeluk Sasuke erat. Tak ingin melepaskan Sasuke ditengah isak tangis dan air mata yang tak henti turun. "K..Kau telah berjan-ji." Ucap pemuda itu kemudian. "Kau berjanji akan menemuiku dihutan pinus bila aku bersedia menunggumu. A-Aku akan mengunggumu, Sa-suke. A..Aku akan mengunggumu walau seminggu, dua minggu. Aku akan selalu menunggumu tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkan aku." Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat, sangat terguncang akan kenyataan pahit yang harus ia terima. "Ja-Jangan tinggal..kan a-aku. Jangan ti-nggalkan ak..u."

Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangan memeluk erat tubuh Naruto, mengadahkan kepala menatap kearah langit dengan kedua mata onyxnya meredup. Pertanda jiwa yang bersemayam akan meninggalkan raga. _'Aku telah mengorbankan semuanya hingga disaat terakhir, aku pun tak menuntut apa-apa atas takdir pahit ini. Sekali ini saja aku memohon... Jaga selalu Naruto untukku, Tuhan.'_ Doa Sasuke didalam batin. "Teruslah hidup Naruto... Aku akan selalu berada didekatmu, dihatimu untuk selama-lamanya."

Mendekatkan wajah yang bergetar hebat kearah kening Naruto. Sasuke memejamkan kedua mata, mengecup kening Naruto dengan lembut, menyalurkan segala perasaan dihati ditengah waktu yang tersisa kian menyempit. Walau keningnya basah oleh darah disekitaran mulut Sasuke, Naruto memejamkan kedua mata erat. Meresapi bibir Sasuke yang terasa dingin diantara linangan air mata, Naruto menangis terisak-isak memeluk Sasuke erat. Tersedu-sedu tak ingin melepaskan Sasuke.

"Aku me..cintaimu." Kedua tangan Sasuke tergerak, hendak melepaskan pelukan Naruto untuk melihat wajah sang terkasih untuk terakhir kali namun pelukan tersebut semakin erat. Sasuke melukiskan sebuah senyum terukir diwajah ketika mengangkat dagu Naruto, "Selamat tinggal, Naruto."

"Tidak.." Naruto menggeleng pelan menatap Sasuke dengan mata memandang nanar tubuh laki-laki itu yang dipenuhi serbuk-serbuk emas. "Tidak. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasuke." Mendapati tangan Sasuke diselimuti serbuk emas telah berubah menjadi transparan, tak bisa lagi digapai. "Jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasuke!" Naruto menggelengkan kepala semakin menjadi-jadi, mencoba memegang tubuh Naruto namun sulit untuk dipegang dengan teguh. "Jangan! Jangan pergi, Sasuke!" Semakin Naruto mencoba memegang tubuh Sasuke, memeluknya dengan serbuk-serbuk emas keluar semakin banyak. Naruto berteriak histeris.

"JANGAN PERGI!"

.

.

.

Tubuh Naruto dibalut piyama secara tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan peluh menetes membasahi tubuh, deru nafas bergemuruh terputus-putus sembari melayangkan mata menatap kesegala penjuru arah. Orang-orang dewasa mengenakan pakaian bangsawan kelas atas, belasan anak-anak kecil memadati kamar, dan sepasang suami istri duduk ditepi tempat tidur membulatkan mata menatap Naruto yang berusaha menormalkan deru nafasnya.

"Naruto!" Sepasang suami istri itupun memeluk erat tubuh Naruto, mengusap sayang rambut pirang pemuda itu sembari mengecup berkali-kali wajah Naruto.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan mata memandang keseluruh penjuru arah menyadari ternyata ia memang benar berada dikamarnya. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba berada dikamar? Bukankah seharusnya Naruto berada di negeri peri? Melawan penyihir jahat yang menginvansi negeri tersebut sehingga peri tanpa sayap memutuskan sayap yang baru ia dapatkan untuk berubah menjadi iblis.

_'Sasuke!'_ Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar, berhasil mengumpulkan kepingan memori saat sebuah nama terlintas dipikirannya. "Dimana Sasuke?!" Kepala Naruto bergerak kekiri dan kekanan seolah mencari seseorang diantara kerumunan keluarga besarnya. "Ayah, ibu! Dimana Sasuke! Katakan padaku, dimana dia?!"

Saling menatap satu sama lain, orang-orang dewasa yang berada didalam ruangan mengedikan bahu dengan dahi mengerut dalam tak mengetahui maksud Naruto. Sedangkan wanita bersurai merah memandang sedih putranya ketika mengusap lembut pipi pemuda itu. "Apa kau bermimpi buruk, sayang?"

Naruto yang hendak turun dari tempat tidur mencari keberadaan lelaki bersurai raven terdiam seketika. "Mimpi buruk?" Gumam Naruti kepada dirinya sendiri. Benarkah Naruto bermimpi? Melakukan perjalanan yang menakjubkan menjadi boneka pemecah kacang hingga bertemu Sasuke, apakah semuanya adalah mimpi?

"Tidurlah, sayang. Kau butuh istirahat." Wanita itu menuntun tubuh Naruto agar berbaring, menyelimuti Naruto dengan selimut tebal. "Besok akan ibu panggilkan dokter, jika kau masih merasa kurang enak badan." Mengecup kening Naruto lembut dengan diikuti laki-laki bersurai pirang melakukan hal yang sama, kepala keluarga Chamberlain itu beranjak berdiri meminta seluruh sanak saudara untuk keluar dari kamar Naruto.

"Selamat malam, sayang." Menuntup pintu kamar, sosok wanita bersurai merah tak lagi terlihat.

Naruto memandang langit-langit atap kamarnya, mengeratkan selimut menutupi tubuh memikirkan yang ia alami di negeri ajaib. Apakah ia benar-benar bermimpi? Jika benar mengapa semuanya terasa jelas, terasa nyata hingga Naruto tak mampu menguraikan hipotesisnya akan kebenaran peristiwa yang ia alami. Menggelengkan kepala sembari menghela nafas berusaha untuk tak memikirkan apapun, saat membalikan tubuh kesebelah kiri memeluk gunting, sebuah tali yang terasa dingin dilehernya membuat Naruto mengerutkan kening.

"Apa ini?"

Melonggarkan selimut kemudian menyelipkan tangan ke lehernya, mata Naruto terbelalak lebar mendapati sebuah kalung perak berbandul daun mapel nampak ditelapak tangannya. Menendang selimut menutupi tubuh hingga terjatuh diatas lantai, Naruto segera beranjak turun, membuka pintu kamar sembari berlari menuruni tangga hendak menemui ibunya.

"Ibu-"

Saat ruang keluarga dimana terdapat pohon natal dengan perapian mengobarkan api, Naruto yang tak sengaja mendengar suara ibunya sedang bercengkrama bersama orang-orang dewasa dari keluarga besarnya segera berhenti berjalan, bersembunyi disisi dinding ruang utama rumahnya tak tertutupi pintu.

"Aku sarankan kepada kakak dan semua orang yang berada diruangan ini, jangan pernah menyinggung hal sekecil apapun yang berhubungan dengan penemuan Naruto dihutan pinus tiga hari lalu." Drosselmeier berlalu lalang kesana kemari dengan raut cemas memikirkan sang keponakan. "Aku khawatir psikologis dan mental Naruto akan terganggu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya hingga ia bisa berada disana, tetapi keberadaan Naruto ditengah hutan pinus dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti itu akan membawa dampak buruk baginya karena pasti ia telah melalui sesuatu hal yang sangat berat. Tak kita ketahui."

Salah seorang laki-laki berusia pertengahan empat puluh menganggukan kepala. "Apakah saat malam natal kemarin, Naruto diculik oleh seseorang?" Ungkapnya mengemukakan pendapat. "Tidak mungkin rasanya keadaan Naruto yang terluka dan dipenuhi darah tak dilatabelakangi oleh sesuatu hal. Aku yakin ini penculikan, Naruto mengalami kekerasan hingga pelaku meninggalkannya dihutan pinus untuk menghilangkan jejak."

Drosselmeier menggeleng tak setuju. "Jika dia diculik, apa motifnya? Dan kenapa dia tak meminta apapun sebagai tebusan bila memang menginginkan sesuatu?" Berjalan menuju kearah meja jati, Drosselmeier mengetuk meja tersebut dengan gusar. "Apapun yang terjadi, kita tak boleh menyinggung hal ini sampai kapanpun demi kebaikan Naruto. Aku akan meminta teman-temanku dari London sana agar bisa membantuku mendapatkan jawaban."

Naruto memandang tak percaya mendengar pembicaraan yang disinggung oleh orang dewasa seluruh keluarga besarnya. Melihat kalung perak berbandul daun mapel ditelapak tangan, Naruto tahu apa yang ia alami bukanlah mimpi belaka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata biru seorang lelaki renta menatap ketiga anak muda yang ada dihadapannya. "Sejak saat itu, dia tak pernah bertemu ataupun melihat negeri ajaib yang disinggahi olehnya sampai detik ini. Seakan menghilang bersama dengan sosok yang ia kenang seumur hidup, anak itu tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada negeri ajaib. Bagaimana nasip kakak dan teman peri tanpa sayap, apakah Peri Sugar Plum masih hidup atau tidak, anak itu tidak tahu." Menatap cangkir kopi yang telah habis, menyisakan ampasnya saja. Pandangan sang kakek menyendu kala melanjutkan ceritanya itu. "Walau mencari jawaban, anak itu tak menemukan apapun. Pintu dihutan pinus tidak lagi terlihat, sekalipun sampai didetik ini anak itu selalu menunggu kedatangan peri tanpa sayap yang berjanji akan menemuinya."

Menghela nafas secara bersamaan, ketiga bocah itu menyandarkan punggung pada sandaran kursi. "Sangat disayangkan sekali, anak itu harus berpisah dengan teman terbaiknya. Meski baru bertemu, aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit itu ketika dia kehilangan peri tanpa sayap."

Laki-laki berambut klimis menggelengkan kepala tak setuju. "Peri tanpa sayap melakukan hal itu demi dirinya agar terus hidup, ini bukan akhir segalanya. Selama anak itu hidup, peri tanpa sayap sudah bahagia. Aku rasa tak ada yang perlu disesali walaupun diakhir cerita, perpisahan itu sangat menyakitkan."

Salah satu lelaki dari ketiga anak muda itu menangkupkan dagu memikirkan sesuatu dalam diam. "Yang menjadi pikiranku, saat berada dipohon ajaib ketika melihat aurora. Ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi bukan, tuan Chamberlain? Aku merasa anda menceritakan bagian itu kurang menyeluruh. Dan aku merasa sangat janggal."

Kakek renta itu pun tertawa terbahak-bahak, melukiskan senyum lebar diwajah keriputnya mendapati raut serius pemuda bersurai pirang itu. "Apa yang terjadi diatas pohon, itu rahasia. Biarlah menjadi kenangan istimewa yang hanya boleh dikenang oleh anak itu dan peri tanpa sayap." Melilik jam bulat disaku pakaian kemudian menatap jendela kaca tak lagi dihujani rintik salju. "Sudah sore, sebaiknya kalian kembali."

Menganggukan kepala kemudian berdiri serentak, ketiga muda-mudi itupun berjabat tangan tanda pamit undur diri kepada kakek tua tersebut. "Terima kasih telah mau berbagi cerita, tuan. Kami undur diri dulu, selamat sore." Selesai mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, laki-laki bersurai pirang berjalan bersama-sama kedua temannya. Baru beberapa melangkah, pemuda itupun berbalik menghadap kakek tua itu. "Maaf menanyakan hal ini, tapi kalau boleh tau. Siapa nama anda tuan Chamberlain?" Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, merasa tak enak. "Grover hanya memberi tahu kami nama keluarga anda saja."

Lelaki renta itu pun tersenyum lembut sembari menjawab. "Naruto Neville Chamberlain."

.

.

.

Sepanjang mata memandang hanya ada hamparan salju terlihat diantara hutan pinus yang ia singgahi. Menilik jam bulat ditangan dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam erat bandul kalung perak berbentuk daun mapel. Sosok laki-laki renta bertubuh kurus, dengan punggung sedikit membungkuk, rambut putih tanda kematangan usia sedang duduk dibawah akar pohon pinus dikelilingi pepohonan pinus lainnya. Laki-laki renta itupun akhirnya beranjak berdiri, menyeka celana putih ia kenakan dari salju-salju yang menempel. Laki-laki tua itu memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah menyadari hari telah menunjukan pukul setengah lima pagi. Mengusap permukaan batang pohon pinus, lelaki itu tersenyum lembut. Melukiskan senyum yang paling indah diwajah penuh garis penuaan itu.

"Aku akan kembali lagi, Sasuke..."

Melangkahkan kaki menyusuri hutan pinus dipenuhi tumpukan salju selama sesaat, tubuh renta lelaki itu pun akhirnya sampai disebuah rumah mewah dengan pekarangan luas dihalaman rumah tersebut. Memasuki rumah yang gelap, terterangi cahaya lampu kuning dengan perapian menyala mengobarkan api dari ruang tengah, sosok itu pun berjalan sendirian menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai atas. Sama seperti saat masuk rumah, tiada satupun yang menyambut, hanya keheningan melanda ditengah kesendirian hidup seorang diri dirumah mewah itu. Memasuki sebuah kamar besar, dipenuhi beragam mainan pada lemari besar dengan kaca bening menghiasi dibagian depan lemari, kakek tua itu berjalan perlahan menuju ke tempat tidur, membaringkan tubuh yang renta kemudian menyelimuti diri sendiri.

Rasa kantuk yang mendera, kakek tua itupun memejamkan kedua mata erat. Menenggam bandul daun mapel pada kalung dilehernya lalu mengucapkan sebuah nama sebanyak tiga kali. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke..." Selepas menyembutkan nama tersebut, alunan nafas teratur dari bibir si kakek terdengar pertanda telah terbang ke awang mimpi.

_Sesosok bocah laki-laki berusia tiga belas tahun membuka kedua mata yang sebelumnya terpejam kemudian mengalihkan wajah menatap kedua tangan dan kaki dengan mata terbebalak lebar. Melihat tubuhnya persis seperti sewaktu ia muda dulu dimana ia bisa dengan bebas berjalan, berlari tanpa tersendat akibat usia yang semakin menua setiap waktunya. Mengenakan jas berwarna putih dengan sepatu pantovel mengkilap, pemuda tanggung itupun berlari, memacu kedua langkah kaki mengarungi sebuah hutan ajaib dipenuhi pepohonan, bunga, hewan dan semua benda-benda tak lazim dengan bentuk dan warna-warna memikat dan cenderung ekstrim terlihat dikedua mata biru pemuda itu._

_Berjalan-jalan menyusuri rumput berwarna biru gelap ditumbuhi dandelion berwarna ungu, senyum berpendar diwajah pemuda itu melihat laki-laki bersurai merah dan laki-laki bersurai raven panjang tersenyum lebar kearahnya dengan mengenakan pakaian serba putih. Ribuan peri yang terlihat, berkumpul menyambut dirinya disertai wanita bersurai pirang panjang bergelombang mencapai mata kaki juga mengenakan pakaian serba putih. Memanggil namanya dengan lembut yang kemudian membukakan jalan kearahnya menuju sebuah pohon menjulang tinggi berwarna merah menyala. Mendekati pohon tersebut, sosok laki-laki bersurai raven, berkulit albaster mengenakan pakaian yang sama memunggungi bocah laki-laki itu. Menyadari seseorang berjalan mendekatinya, laki-laki tampan dianugerahi mata onyx kelam menyunggingkan senyum kearah si pemuda pirang sembari menyodorkan tangan kanan kearahnya._

_**"Kemarilah."**__ Selalu... Jika menyodorkan tangan kearah pemuda itu, si lelaki selalu mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. __**"Maafkan aku yang terlalu lama menjemputmu, Naruto. Mulai sekarang aku berjanji, aku akan selalu berada didekatmu." **__Senyuman itu kembali terukir, sama saat pertama kali keduanya menyadari perasaan masing-masing hingga tertaut dan tak bisa melepaskan satu sama lain. Baik si raven dan si pirang, mulai detik ini senyum bahagia itu akan terus terukir..._

_Selama-lamanya._

**30 November 1912**

**Naruto Neville Chamberlain menghembuskan nafas terakhir ditempat tidur dengan senyuman bahagia terlukis indah ditidur damainya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The End...**

Happy b'day Miyaka Akane or nama ngetopnya Rizki Eliza Hartati, bwakakakak #ditimpuk

Mangap jeung ultah ente yang udah lewat sebulan baru sekarang datang hadiahnyeee #nangisdipojokan. Abis malesnya ane luar binase(?), trus WB (alesan), trus Drama korea ane yg sayang dilewatin (ini lebih parah *ditimpuk*), w harus nonton BoboBoy favorit w kan ada Fang disana (freak Sasuke mode one), dan yg bkin tambah lelet ane abis sakit 3 hari kena penyakit ga elit bgt (serius loh ini), tapi alhamdulilah ya sesuatu ini bisa selesai n sesuai apa yg q inginkan.

Inti cerita ini khusus buatmu loh jeng, silahkan diambil positifnya, negatifnya buang kekutup #plak.

Sekali lagi happy b'day, moga panjang umur, sehat selalu, murah rejeki, cepet sukses, n cepet kawinnnn, kawinnnn, kawinnn, kawinnn, ka- #ditimpukkiki.

Selamat membaca fic cabe-cabean ane yg baru come back dari hiatus #jrengjrengjreng. Klo nemu typo harap maklum, ceritanye agak ngalor ngidul harap kasih duit *diinjek*, jujur ane udah nyerah, udah mabok liat ini fic pas beta'in #tepar.

Buat readres lain... Q berharap yg baca cerita ini bisa ambil postif'a ^_^ jangan angst'a yg dipeduli'in (lari dari tanggung jwb). Q pengen'a readres yg bca bisa narik nafas gtu seneng gtu krna SasuNaru abadi didunia lain(?) #diinjek.

Gomen ya klo akhir'a g sesuai harapan ^_^

Sampai ketemu dicerita SN selanjutnyeeeee *0*/


End file.
